Vanilla Dreams
by Belinde Maline
Summary: Being Revised. Sequel to Vanilla Whispers. A realistic and humorus journey with Ginny through marriage, her first pregnancy and motherhood. Warning, hormones and swollen ankles ahead.
1. Past and Future

A One Time General Disclaimer - As obvious to anyone not living under a rock I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the brilliant magical works of JK Rowling. Those new character names provided in this story will be thanks to Robert Jordan from his awesome Wheel of Time series.  
  
This is the sequel to Vanilla Whispers. If you haven't read it yet, I would suggest doing so to prevent confusion to this stories references to prior events.  
  
I want to thank my beta reader: JEDI AMOIRA, without whom this story would be an utter jumbled mess.  
  
I give this story a rating of R for sexual content, cursing, some fem/fem flirting (Non-slash) realistic delivery scenes and to be completely on the safe side.  
  
This story was written purely for entertainment purposes only. No money was made, no fame was gained and no maid hired to do my household chores.  
  
I accept constructive criticism. Read my profile for the proper definition of the word Euphemism if you are unfamiliar with the term or its use.  
  
I hope you enjoy this continuing story. Happy Reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Past and Future –  
  
Ginny sat quietly sipping tea on a large overstuffed armchair in a den full of book shelves lined with old tomes. Several large pieces of comfortable furniture of jewel tones were scattered around the room. A chess board sat ready on a table for two near the large bay window that looked out on rustic floral gardens and the wooded countryside beyond. Soft music played in the background adding to the relaxed atmosphere of the room. It was a late autumn day; a weak sun slipped lower into the horizon and a fire crackled in the hearth of the large stone fireplace while she stared off into the distance. The years raced by in Ginny's memory.   
  
The summer before the start of her seventh year had been monumental to the entire wizarding world. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry, Dumbledore, the entire Weasley family, Hermoine, and numerous others willing to fight were there to witness the battle for life or death. Many fell never to rise again, mostly those on the side of darkness. It was love that brought great evil down that day. It was love that lit up the sky vanquishing evil's dark reign.   
  
The four friends had gone to Hogsmeade with Ginny to purchase some school supplies for her final year and visit with the twins at their shop. It happened as they were walking out of a small store, death eaters swarmed and the battle began. Aurors appeared instantly, as did the Order of the Phoenix, which had grown vastly over the years with Fudge's admission of Voldemort's return. The battle was intense; curses were flying through the air at an unbelievable rate.   
  
Ginny and Hermione stood a few feet away from Ron and Harry after being pushed aside by the two men and told to find cover. While Harry and Ron were distracted with the battle He stepped up several paces away from the women-- Lucius Malfoy the man who brought Ginny into hell her first year with the diary of Tom Riddle stood a few feet away. He sneered at them, raising his wand throwing a curse directly at Ginny. She caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and felt herself being shoved into Hermione as someone ran in front of Ginny taking full in the chest the curse that was meant for her. Draco Malfoy fell at Ginny's feet convulsing in pain.   
  
Hermione and Ginny were shocked for only an instant before both girls raised their wands, sending curses to Lucius Malfoy causing him to be thrown back several feet knocking him out. Ginny dropped to her knees beside Draco, his eyes were glazed with pain as he reached up brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek before slipping into unconsciousness. Hermione knelt down to check and make sure he still had a pulse. "Thank you," whispered Ginny catching Draco's hand as it fell away from her face and laid it gently on his stomach. Bill and Charlie pulled the two girls back into the crowd that had begun to form behind Dumbledore and Harry a mediwitch rushed over preparing to portkey Draco to St. Mungo's as they did many others that day-- by sheer grace of the Gods he survived after several weeks in St. Mungo's Hospital.   
  
Her memory began to blur from that moment, so much was going on through the chaotic battle. She knew of one thing without a doubt, the intense passion everyone shared at that very moment, the sheer desire to bring down Voldemort and his followers was beyond measure. All of their power channeled together combining their love and loyalty to Harry and Dumbledore is what finally felled the evil Dark Lord.   
  
Another memory surfaced to replace that terrible but glorious day, causing Ginny to smile fondly, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug in her hands.   
  
After Ron and Harry had finished their Auror training and had secured their positions in the Ministry, (their father had been elected Minster of Magic with the dismissal of Fudge) Ron had finally proposed to Hermione. Ginny thought about how beautiful Hermione was the day she walked down the aisle of the ancient cathedral they had chosen to be married in on a beautiful late spring evening, Ginny stood as Hermione's maid of honor watching the joy on Ron's face as his bride made her way down the aisle to his side. The ceiling was enchanted to gently rain down red rose petals that would dissipate before touching the ground. Hundreds of floating white candles softly flickered reflecting against the stained glass windows. Hermione was radiant in her strapless lace gown of white that fit snug to her form before the long train flowed out behind her. The bouquet of red roses wrapped with white satin ribbon quivered slightly in her nervous hands. Her thick mass of soft brunette curls flowed down to her shoulder blades beneath her long veil.   
  
Ginny remembered the smile shared between her brother and his love as Ron raised the veil over Hermione's head before Ginny's eyes locked with that of Ron's best man, Harry. He stood proudly in his black dress robes watching his two best friends become one that evening. Ginny saw Harry run an appraising eye over her slender frame, enjoying the way the thin satin dress of garnet fell over her curves before spilling out onto the floor, how the thick straps lay over her shoulders and the plunging neckline showed off the swell of her breasts, his eyes pausing to stare at pendant she always wore on a gold chain-- a sixteenth birthday present from Harry, smooth cut stone of topaz above a larger smooth cut ruby were encased by a thin band of gold creating a figure eight pattern-- as it rested just above her cleavage. Her silken light auburn hair was wore up in a simple french twist, showing off her graceful neck. Ginny waited for his emerald eyes to travel again to her face before giving him a slight wink then turning her attention back to the ceremony.   
  
It was a large wedding party with each of the Weasley brothers to stand up along side their youngest on his wedding day. Since Hermione had such a small muggle family, many of the Weasley men's significant others stood up happily as Hermione's bridal party. Fleur smiled lovingly over at her husband Bill as she ran a slender hand over her swollen stomach heavy with pregnancy of their first child. Charlie beamed happily at his wife Melody before the two of them glanced out at the rows of guests, to where 2 1/2 year old Marewin sat in front on her grandpa Arthur's lap while Molly held baby Darin sleeping in her arms.   
  
Percy stood tall and proud, smiling over at his wife Penelope as Ron and Hermione exchanged vows. The ever troublesome twins, George and Fred, were under the strong watchful eyes of their long time girlfriends Katie and Angelina, both women holding their wands at ready beneath their bridesmaid's bouquet of white roses, vowing that if either of the twins did anything during the ceremony they would have hell to pay later. Of course they failed to add the reception to that threat so many guests turned into bright yellow canaries later that night.   
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye giving him a soft loving smile that he returned as Ron leaned down to kiss his new bride for the very first time.   
  
Ginny sighed taking another sip of tea; she remembered dancing late into the night in Harry's arms at the reception. Most of the celebrating guests remained until the sun began to peek over the horizon and the happy newlyweds finally departed on an extended honeymoon.   
  
Ginny snuggled down deeper into the armchair, straightening out the lap blanket over her legs that were tucked beneath her. Ginny's golden hazel eyes roamed across the mantel over the fire at the photos sitting all along it. She paused looking at an 8x10 framed photo of her wedding day.   
  
Less than a year and a half after Ron and Hermione's wedding family and friends joined again for a private ceremony in the orchard of the Burrow. The trees were a blaze of vivid autumn colors-- bright orange, soft yellow and red leaves fluttered to the ground, a gentle breeze brought with it the crisp scents of early fall. The sky lit up in hues to match that of the falling leaves as the sun began it's decent into the western horizon, making a beautiful backdrop for the couple to exchange their vows. Hundreds of pixies fluttered aimlessly in the air mixing with the falling leaves to softly illuminate the area. Large lanterns were scattered about to help provide light for the dying sky. Soft instrumental music, mystical and sweet in sound, played gently in the background adding to the beauty of the enchanted evening.   
  
Ginny recalled linking her arm with her father's as he led her down a path of white rose petals up to an ancient stone alter where Harry stood with Ron, both looking dashing in their robes of darkest red. Hermione smiled brightly, standing across from Harry waiting as matron of honor in a golden gown with long bell sleeves and a squared neckline, the soft silk material clung to her curves as it trailed down to a hem that brushed the ground long strands of her loose hair were moved with the gentle breeze. Ginny thought her new sister in law couldn't have looked any lovelier.   
  
She turned her eyes to her one and only love, who stared at her in awe as did everyone else present for one of the most memorable moments in wizarding history. Ginny radiated timeless beauty and grace. Pixies fluttered around her as she slowly walked arm in arm with her father.   
  
Her allcolade gown was of the finest softest ivory silk, her long flowing sleeves almost brushed the ground. Elaborate gold lace-work edged the plunging neckline matched the A-line belt that adorned her slender waist, draping down the front of the full skirt which gracefully trailed out and behind her. Her hair had been charmed to lay in a mass of tiny ringlet curls down her back; ivory seed pearls had been woven into the curls along with bits of baby's breath and heather. Ginny's only jewelry was her ever- present pendant resting just above her breasts, sparkling in the dying light of the sun. In her free hand she carried a single fiery red and gold phoenix feather, a wedding present she'd received a week before from Fawkes via Dumbledore.   
  
Her eyes scanned the crowd of people sitting on benches that were draped along the backs with ivory and gold blended silk with dark red ribbon woven through the material. Her ever-growing family smiled back at their baby sister as she slowly passed them. Bill sat beside his wife Fleur, holding baby Min up in his arms to face him. The beautiful baby girl with Fleur's hair and delicate features and Bill's royal blue eyes was trying to reach out and pull at her father's mouth with her tiny chubby fingers. Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley, sat in front of them, her light hazel eyes bright with unshed tears, a silk handkerchief clutched in her hand, beaming at her beautiful daughter.   
  
Ginny smiled adoringly down at her mother, tears of happiness threatening to spill as she mouthed the words, ' I love you Mummy.' Her mother smiled back raising her hand to kiss her fingertips, then pulling them away to send a kiss to her only daughter. Finally they reached the altar. Ginny turned to her father, looking up at him. Everyone watched as gentle, wise, sometimes eccentric Arthur Weasley smiled down at his one and only daughter with a mixture of joy and sadness in the tears threatened his royal blue eyes, those same eyes each of the Weasley men had been blessed with.   
  
He was thrilled for her and knew she'd chosen a wonderful mate, but his heart broke that he'd now be giving her up. Arthur reached up, brushing back a strand of hair off of his daughter's shoulder trying to prolong the moment, "You'll always be my little girl," he said barely over a whisper. "Oh daddy," Ginny softly whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her father in a warm embrace, "I love you daddy," she whispered into his ear. "I love you too sweetheart," Arthur said in a hoarse voice. Giving his daughter one final squeeze he stepped back and turned to Harry thrusting his hand out. Neither man spoke as they shook hands looking one another level in the eye communicating silently. Both men nodded slightly before smiling broadly at one another. Arthur took the hand of his daughter which had just moments before clung to him as he led her to her future, her destiny, and placed that hand into Harry's. Smiling fondly at the two of them, he looked up at the crowd who had been quietly watching the touching moment, several sniffing back tears.   
  
Clearing his throat once he began, "Right then, shall we?" smiling at the crowd. He walked around the altar taking his place as officiator of the ceremony. Harry leaned in nuzzling her neck inhaling her unique essence which reminded him of warmth, vanilla and musk, "You smell wonderful," he whispered in her ear before turning to face the alter. Ginny grinned up at him, never tiring of hearing him say that.   
  
As the sun finally laid to rest that night Harry and Ginny repeated vows that had been used for centuries by nobles and peasants alike, promises of life and love until the end of time and beyond, before the sacred stone altar and their loved ones. The entire time each never took their eyes off the other. This moment was what Ginny had dreamed of since she had first been told the tale of the boy who lived, since the moment she saw the shy uncertain little boy alone on platform 9 3/4, the young hero who saved her from the memory of Tom Riddle and the Chamber, the man who stole her heart time and again holding her late into the night possessively as if afraid to let her go. Staring into those emerald orbs, those same eyes she'd seen in such range of emotion; fear, uncertainty, anger, rage, excitement, happiness, embarrassment, desire, passion and, at the moment, intense joy. Ginny looked down as Harry took her hand, slipping onto the ring finger of her left hand a thick gold band. There were etchings on the ring-- ancient symbols representing Ginny and Harry's names along with two symbols between them at each end, one being eternity the other destiny. Inside the band was written, 'My life, my soul, my passion - always, Harry and Ginny' The band felt cool against her skin, her only chosen piece of wedding jewelry that would match Harry's. She stared for a moment at the ring on her finger, all it symbolized and all it meant between the both of them. She looked back up at him taking his left hand into her own, slipping her ring's mate onto his finger, whispering an eternal vow, promises she knew she'd have no trouble keeping forever.   
  
Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks while she stroked her thumb over Harry's wedding band now snug on his finger. It was as if they were the only two on the planet at that moment, both smiling at the other, hearts skipping beats with happiness. Somewhere in the distance Ginny heard someone say that Harry could kiss his bride. Harry smiled down at her even bigger than before as he took a step forward, lowering his head towards her's. Ginny's eyes closed slowly the closer Harry got, his lips brushed hers gently in a chaste kiss that sent a rush of tingling through out her entire body before returning a second time, engulfing her in a deep passionate kiss. Harry's arms wrapped around her body tipping her back slightly, Ginny held onto the front of his robes with her free hand, wrapping the hand that held onto the phoenix feather around his neck. She heard a roar of noise coming from a distance as she drowned in Harry's kiss; the noise became louder and she recognized it as thunderous applause and cheering. Harry pulled away slowly, both coming back to their senses and smiled down at his bride, his life as he stood them both up straight again. "I love you," he said with all his heart. Ginny couldn't have smiled more if she tried, "I love you," she answered just as passionately.   
  
They turned to the crowd of cheering family and friends and Arthur announced, "May I introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Harry turned to Ron and they shook hands before pulling each other into a strong hug, pounding each other on the backs. Ginny turned to Hermione who threw her arms around her best friend, "I'm so happy for you!" Hermione, exclaimed, squeezing Ginny. "Thank you," said Ginny, holding her tight. The bridal party turned then to the fast approaching crowd of well wishers.  
  
It would be a good while before they had thanked everyone and made their way over to the tents set up for the reception. "Ginny lass!" Seamus Finnigan said pushing his way up through the crowd, "I see you decided to make an honest man out of the ruddy bloke," he said giving her a wink before giving her a fierce hug. "And do I get to kiss the bride?" he said grinning at her before leaning down and stealing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey! hey! keep to yourself Finnigan, that's my wife you're trying to steal kisses from," Harry said laughing from where he stood beside Ginny as Angelina gave him a hug of congratulations. "Aww, Harry you take all the fun out of it," Seamus pouted, "Save me a dance?" he asked turning back to Ginny. "Of course," Ginny smiled patting his back one last time before he released her.   
  
Seamus was unceremoniously shoved aside by two towering redheads with identical expressions, "Make way Finnigan, make way very important older brothers coming through," Fred shouted. Seamus laughed before moving on to talk to other guests. "Harry mate, so you've married our sister," George said shaking his head in disbelief. Fred pulled Ginny into a tight embrace, "Lucky you, now you can suffer her wrath when she's angry and not the rest of us!" he said ticking her side lightly as he hugged her. Ginny laughed out loud, "Yes, let's see how long it will be before ickle Harry comes calling on us looking for shelter from Hurricane Ginny on the war path," George said taking his turn hugging Ginny as Fred released her and moved to shake hands with Harry. George leaned down giving her a large zerbert on the cheek. "Gee you make it sound like being married to me will be a constant war," Ginny teased. "Ever tried to battle with her over the bathroom in the morning Harry?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows a bit as if trying to give him fair warning. "You two!" Ginny cried out pinching them both on the cheek. "Ack!" they said in unison rubbing their respected cheeks. "Well mate," said Fred. "Don't say we didn't warn you," finished George before they moved on.   
  
The reception was a great success full of food and laughter, wine and great music. Ron's toast had left many chuckling with his story of how long it took for Harry to finally see Ginny as more than a 'little sister'. He in turn also had many eyes brimming with tears with his words of love and happiness at being able to finally with great honor call Harry his brother. Late into the reception Ginny was standing off to the side talking with her long time friends Colin Creevey and Ginger LeMange. They had just shown Ginny their engagement ring, at which Ginny squealed and hugged them both at the same time. They were talking about the plans they were making when Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mrs. Potter, may I have this dance?" Ginny turned around to meet the sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He led her out onto the dance floor with dignity and grace that one wouldn't have expected from a man of his age. To Ginny's delight she spied Harry leading their former professor, Minerva McGonagall, to join the many couples out on the floor. Ginny was taken back in time to a moment very similar when she was dancing with the headmaster and Harry and their head of house, the night of the spring formal during Ginny's sixth year of school at Hogwarts.   
  
Ginny danced though the night until she thought she'd collapse. As soon as Ginny stepped out of the arms of one gentleman when a song ended another song would begin and another set of arms would sweep her away. Finally as dawn began to break Harry came to her rescue. She had just thanked Dean Thomas for the dance when Harry stepped up wrapping his arms around her possessively. Ginny snaked her arms up around his neck and pulled his head down in a kiss full of longing, letting him know she was more than ready to leave to begin their honeymoon. After another round of hugs and wishes of well the couple apparated outside the large secluded cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade the two had bought recently where their items were packed for the trip. They would be leaving the next day for two months they would be spent traveling around the globe at their leisure. Harry scooped his bride up after turning the knob to open the door and carried her over the threshold.   
  
All that day they spent in their cottage rediscovering each other, shut off from the outside world with spells to close off the floo network to their home as well as repelling charms surrounding their property to avoid media and well wishers alike. They had a sneaking suspicion Fred and George would try something, bless their evil little hearts. The newly married couple could not get enough of each other that day.   
  
Ginny blushed from her seat on the armchair recalling their first day as a married couple as well as the many wonderful things they experienced on their honeymoon.   
  
Ginny stood, laying the blanket across the back of the armchair. Walking over to the fireplace she looked up once again at the Photo of Harry and Ginny taken as they had exchanged rings two years ago. Colin had done a wonderful job of capturing the moment. Her eyes scanned over to the center of the mantel to a long rectangular frame that hung just behind the many family photos, and she reached up, tracing her finger along the mahogany trim of the frame which contained the single tail feather from Fawkes. Sighing at the wistful memories that surfaced again the grandfather clock chimed out in the hall, 'It's time,' Ginny thought to herself, 'The potion is ready; time to find out my destiny.'   
  
She walked out of the den and down the hall towards the large rustic kitchen. Setting her empty tea cup in the sink, she walked over to a stone wall where a small fireplace stood with a cauldron hovering on a hook, the potion simmering. Something soft brushed Ginny's leg as she reached to transfer the little cauldron no larger than a simmering pot out of the fire and onto the granite counter beside the fireplace, Clark purred against her leg wanting attention. His large body was covered in fluffy black fur. He looked up at her with bright green eyes giving her a look that demanded he be cuddled. "I'm sorry my precious, I must finish this first then I'll hold you until your heart's content," Ginny said apologetically. Clark lifted his fluffy tail high in the air at the same time lifted his nose into the air, turning away from her and flouncing across the gleaming hard wood floors and out of the kitchen after being rejected by his mistress.   
  
Ginny opened a drawer beneath the granite counter pulling out a small dagger. "Well, here goes nothing," she said then pricked her middle finger with the razor sharp tip of the dagger. She winced as she felt the dagger break through her skin causing a sting of pain, immediately a large droplet of blood formed from her open wound. Holding her hand over the cauldron she let three large drops of blood fall into the pearl white potion in the cauldron. Pulling her hand back she stuck her finger into her mouth. She placed the dagger onto the counter and watched as the potion began to swirl and mix with her blood. The pearl white color of the potion began to glow and change finally settling to a deep purple hue.   
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat, closing her eyes she waiting a few seconds before opening them again, expecting to see the same pearl white color as it had started out as, but the potion remained deep purple. "Oh my," Ginny breathed out. A slow smile began to take over her delicate features as a warm feeling settled over her body. Ginny looked down as she tentatively raised a shaking hand to touch her flat stomach and a giggle burst forth from her lips. "I'm pregnant," she whispered in joyous disbelief. 


	2. Dinner Guests

Dinner Guests -  
  
Ginny walked slowly to the kitchen table and sank down onto a chair. She would occasionally glance over at the cauldron as if to reassure herself that it was true. The pregnancy indicator potion had worked. She had been suspicious for a couple of weeks now. Being late for her monthly was her first tip, but soon she found her breasts extremely tender and she had woke up several mornings now feeling rather ill. She keep her hand protectively over her abdomen, still in a bit of a shock. It wasn't like they were trying for a child at the moment, but they certainly hadn't prevented it either. "Of course I'd have to inherit my mother's fertility," Ginny muttered and grinned. Her Mum would be tickled. 'Harry,' Ginny thought, 'He's going to be over the moon.' Ginny frowned slightly; at least she hoped he would be happy. She knew one of Harry's greatest wishes was for a family of his own, but they hadn't discussed starting a one yet. What if he wasn't ready? Would he be angry because they hadn't planned for this? Ginny looked down at her stomach trying to imagine Harry's reaction, "Don't you worry wee-one, everything will be wonderful. I promise you that." She patted her stomach gently.   
  
Ginny cleaned the kitchen so there were no signs of what she brewed earlier. She had to decide how she was going to tell Harry the big news. 'Over a romantic dinner perhaps?' she thought. 'A large banner hanging in the living room?' she shook her head wrinkling her nose, "That would be a bit much," she mumbled to herself wandering back to the den. Clark lay curled up in his favorite armchair near the fireplace he raised his head as Ginny entered the room muttering to herself. Ginny walked back over to the side of the fireplace, staring at the various family pictures on the mantel. Reaching up, she took down a framed photo taken this past summer at the Burrow.   
  
Ron knelt on the ground, smiling happily, with one arm wrapped around the shoulders of his wife, Hermione. Hermione laughed to the camera holding onto the waist of a young toddler attempting to escape her mother's grasp. With fiery red hair that curled wildly and royal blue eyes baby Egwene was going to steal hearts when she got older. To both her parents delight she already showed signs of being magical by summoning items at random when she set her little toddler mind to it. Ginny laughed watching the photo as Egwene squealed with laughter, she was born with her mother's intellect, her father's cunning and both parents' fierce stubbornness. Ginny knew for certain the little toddler was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she got older.   
  
"Ginny?" she heard her name being called. Placing the photo back on the mantle she looked down at the fire where the source of the sound seemed to be coming from. "Ginny are you here?" Ron's head was turned away from her so he failed to notice her standing off to the side. "Ron if you'd turn your head you'd see that I am," she said grinning. "Oh, hi!" Ron said turning to face her. "Hello to you too dear brother." said Ginny kneeling down in front of the fireplace.   
  
"I was wondering if you and Harry had any plans for tonight. Thought we'd come over for a visit, Hermione has a roast already going to bring over if you would like," Ron said in a hopeful tone. "We'd love to have you over, I'm assuming you already spoke to Harry," said Ginny. "Yeah, before he stepped out of the office. He said to double check with you first," Ron said reaching up and scratching his nose in the flames, "Damn ashes driving me nuts," he grumbled.   
  
"Tell Hermione I'll take care of everything else including dessert since she's providing the main dish," said Ginny. "Oh sure, make me suffer by having my head in this bloody thing a bit longer," Ron halfheartedly grumbled. "You could always owl her you know. I would but Hedwig is already on a letter mission," said Ginny. "I'll take care of it, see you later on," said Ron, his head disappeared from the flames with a slight pop. Standing back up Ginny dusted off the knee of her jeans, "Well there goes the idea of a romantic dinner." Ginny muttered to herself. Clark once again raised his head up giving her a throaty meow in response.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scent of baking bread filled the cottage as Ginny stood at the counter slicing strawberries to add to the fresh fruit in syrup they would spoon over pound cake for dessert. Putting down her knife, she wiped her hands on the front of the apron around her waist while walking over to remove the bread from the oven. She set two loaves on hot pads to allow them to cool before turning to the stove, lifting the lid of a pan so steam rose up, bringing with it the smell of fresh green beans cooking in olive oil and minced garlic. After stirring the vegetable she returned the lid and moved back to the counter with the fruit, her mind going in all directions, listing off everything she needed to do. The new potatoes with baby carrots and pearl onions were in the oven, all she needed were the guests.   
  
She looked up at the clock on the wall which read six. Ginny turned her head looking out at the dark autumn sky through the window, "Any minute now," she said aloud picking up the fruit bowl and transferring it to the refrigerator. A loud thump came from further in the house, "Ginny?" she heard Ron call out from the den,"In the kitchen!" Ginny yelled taking off her apron throwing it over the back of a chair before heading to greet them. She met Ron in the middle of the great room off of the kitchen, "There you are," he said walking up to her kissing her cheek. "Look at you," Ginny exclaimed taking Egwene out of Ron's arms, "Mummy put your hair up in a pretty?" Ginny asked the baby in her arms whose hair was gathered up in a yellow clip at the top of her head. Egwene clapped her hands smiling brightly at her auntie.   
  
"Lord only knows she'll have a life time of struggle combating that bushy mess," Hermione said walking up from behind Ron carrying a large oven roaster. "Hi Gin," she said kissing Ginny on the cheek. Ginny leaned over giving Hermione a quick squeeze with her arm before putting it protectively on Egwene's back, "Aww you don't listen to Mummy sweetheart, Auntie Gin will teach you how to fix those pretty locks you have," Ginny said kissing Egwene's cheek. "Door? door?" Egwene's baby voice rose with the end of each word her tiny mouth forming a round O, looking wide eyed at Ginny. "We've learned a new word!" Ginny said excitedly looking over at Ron as the group walked into the kitchen so Hermione could put the roast in the oven to keep warm. "Yes and it appears to be her favorite at the moment," said Hermione shutting the oven door. "So where's Harry?" Ron said sitting down on a kitchen chair. Ginny stepped through the kitchen thresh hold looking at the Grandfather clock in the great room where Harry's hand went from Work to Traveling, "He's on his way," Ginny said walking back into the kitchen.   
  
They heard the front door open and close, "We're in the kitchen Harry," Ginny called out. Ron stood up and walked out to greet Harry in the great room. Ginny could hear them talking cheerfully to each other, "You would think they hadn't just spent the entire day working together," said Hermione. "At work we can't always talk about what we would like to," Ron said stepping back into the kitchen. Harry walked in behind him and over to Ginny kissing her on the cheek. "Hi," he said in her ear rubbing her back with his hand. Ginny turned her head kissing him on the lips, "Hi to you too," she said smiling up at him.   
  
"Hello little one," Harry said kissing Egwene's forehead. Harry stroked the baby on the cheek smiling down at her, "And how are you today wee-one?" he asked smiling at the little girl in his wife's arms. Egwene put her arms up leaning towards Harry for him to take her, "I see who her favorite really is," Ginny said handing the child over. Egwene laid her head on Harry's shoulder holding his robes tight in her little fists, Ginny felt a pang in her chest at the sweet picture before her of Harry kissing the child's head lovingly patting her on the back. One day that would be her child he would be doing that to, it made Ginny impatient for that moment to finally arrive. Harry gave her another kiss on the head, "Ok sweetie, time to go back to daddy," Harry handed the child back to Ron a bit reluctantly, "I want to go get changed out of these robes before dinner." Egwene laughed patting her daddy on the cheek once in his arms "Da da da da!" she chattered happily, "It's done, we just need to set the table," Hermione said walking over to the cabinets taking down plates. "Then I'll be quick," Harry said dashing out of the kitchen. Ginny watched him retreat before turning to help set up for the dinner.   
  
After the meal they decided to head down to the basement which they had converted into an entertainment room. Arthur Weasley's fondness for muggles and muggle items had been inherited by Ginny and reflected in the decorations chosen for the room. Ginny once had described the basement as 50's retro meets honky tonk. The entertainment basement spanned the entire length of the house to make one giant room. The walls were rough hewed planks to match the wooden floor. Neon signs advertising many muggle items lit up around the room, muggle posters displaying movies also adorned the walls. One corner was set up with a large leather sectional couch of amber, set on plush scarlet carpeting, facing the corner which contained a very large screened television with all the trimmings.   
  
Ginny didn't know who was more excited when they had went to purchase the unit, Harry or her father who wandered around the electronic section for hours like a child in a candy store with a full piggy bank. A complete bar was set against another wall; Ginny was excited about this find of an authentic soda jerk station complete with large porcelain handles. Of course Harry insisted on adding a tap of 'the old brew' for when his mates were over. Comfortable armchairs were scattered about the area for people to relax and a poker table with chairs was off in the distance. Ginny sat at the booth table with it's high backed benches, watching Harry and Ron play the muggle game of billiard on a table covered in cream colored felt with the hogwarts crest in the center. On the stick rack Harry had insisted on having balls in the four house colors; red, blue, green and yellow so everyone had their choice. At times, Ginny felt Harry was living the childhood he never had and was always willing to indulge his wishes with their home.   
  
Ginny took a sip of her lemonade, watching Hermione standing at the muggle jukebox deciding her selections. One area Ginny had sectioned off with a large area rug depicting several fairytale characters, children's size furniture was scattered about with many toys, games and books ready for when nieces and nephews came to visit. Egwene was sitting on the rug trying to stack blocks, she'd get all of three high before kicking her feet excitedly knocking them over so she could start again.   
  
Loud laughter brought her attention back to the billiard table, "It's fine mate, I don't mind you giving me a helping hand. By all means continue to knock my balls in for me, I'll just sit back and enjoy my beer," Ron laughed taking a sip of his drink at the bar. "You need all the help you can get," Harry chuckled moving around the table. Hermione returned to sit across from Ginny smiling in an odd fashion. Ginny turned her full attention on her sister in law and for the first time in the evening and noticed something different. Hermione appeared to have a glow about her. Her eyes sparkled and a secret smile played across her features. Hermione looked at Ginny quirking an eyebrow, "What?" she said. Slowly it dawned on Ginny; there was one other time when she had seen her sister in law look exactly like that.   
  
Ginny turned her head and looked at that cause several feet away banging two blocks together babbling in fluent toddler. Hermione glanced over at Egwene also. Ginny leaned forward across the table speaking low, "You have something you need to tell me?" Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny and gave a conspiritual wink. "Ron," Hermione said turning to look at her husband "Wasn't there something you wanted to mention to Harry?" Ginny beamed barely able to contain her excitement. "What's up?" Harry asked as he bent forward preparing to take his shot. "I was just wondering," said Ron, "If you're ready to be an uncle again." Harry, losing his balance by Ron's statement fell forward against the table completely missing his shot,"What!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Ho ho! I know what to use next time your ahead in the game to mess you up!" Ron laughed. "Ron!" Harry cried out pushing himself away from the table and pulled his best friend into a one armed hug, "Are you serious?" he asked stepping back and turning to look at Hermione. "I believe we're pretty positive about this," Ron said chuckling. Ginny squealed with delight leaning over the table hugging Hermione, "This is so wonderful! How far along are you?" asked Ginny. "Three months," Hermione said hugging Ginny back. "Mum mum!," Egwene said toddling over to join the excitement. Hermione scooped up her daughter to sit on her lap. "Hear that? You're going to be a big sister," said Ginny reaching over to tickle Egwene's side.   
  
Ginny glanced up to see Harry watching with a slightly sad expression on his face which he quickly changed when he realized Ginny was looking at him. The wonderful news made Ginny thrilled for her brother and his wife but it also totally altered her plans to reveal their own addition on its way anytime tonight. Ginny had an idea growing in the back of her head since she had started working on dinner as how to tell Harry, she was sure now of how she wanted to do it and would start tomorrow to set that plan into motion.   
  
The rest of the night Ginny spent talking to Hermione about their plans for the newest Weasley addition. Harry and Ron continued to play billiards and give each other a hard time, enjoying the visit. By the end of the night Ginny and Hermione were over on the couch watching one of their favorite muggle movies which centered on the need to destroy an evil ring to save middle earth. Of course Ginny and Hermione would never admit it to their husbands but they mainly enjoyed watching the dashing actors which the two women had dubbed as fine eye candy over coffee one morning. Egwene slept peacefully in Ginny's arms after her mother put her little pajamas on her earlier. They parted company that night with the women promising to contact each other the next day and the men saying how they would see each other at work the following morning.   
  
That night Ginny climbed into bed next to Harry wrapping her legs over his and resting her head in the crook of his arm while running her finger lightly over his chest. "Harry?" Ginny said softly. "What love," he answered tracing his fingers over her silk nightdress. "What do you think of Ron and Hermione's announcement?" Ginny asked. "I think it's wonderful," said Harry, Ginny caught the wistful undertone in his voice, "Ron's a lucky man." Harry continued. Ginny leaned herself on her elbow looking down at her husband in the moonlight. Harry stared back at Ginny silently, he smiled at her but Ginny could see something else beneath it. Leaning forward she kissed Harry softly. He wrapped his arms around her back pressing her chest firmly against his. Ginny moved from his lips along his jaw line allowing her hand to begin to roam along the contours of his abdomen. A low groan escaped Harry when her lips captured his sensitive earlobe suckling on it. His hand slid down her side and cupped her firm bottom pulling her against him more intimately. Ginny groaned into Harry's ear as he massaged her thigh with slowly growing impatience. She felt a shudder course through Harry because of her moan. "God I love you," he said his voice thick and husky. Ginny pulled back slightly grinning down at him, "It's a good thing too because you're stuck with me forever you know," she said in a teasing voice. He growled pulling her down into a passionate kiss. Ginny could feel him against her thigh and knew the affect she was having on her husband.   
  
Ginny woke up with a start, looking around slightly disoriented she caught sight of the digital alarm clock that told muggle time as well as wizards warnings. At the moment it said three am and along the bottom it said 'You are supposed to be asleep.' Ginny smiled snuggling down in Harry's arm. His breathing was slow and steady, his arm tightened possessively around her unconsciously. Ginny leaned in kissing Harry on the chest before settling back down, as she drifted back into sleep a whisper slipped from her into the quiet night, "Soon sweetheart, you'll know Ron's happiness for yourself." 


	3. Flirting Friends

Flirting Friends -  
  
Ginny apparated the next morning to the back of WWW opening the door and entering. Fred sat at the desk going over papers, "Good morning runt," he said looking up. "Morning to you too bane of my existence," Ginny teased, "George at the Diagon Alley branch this morning?" she asked hanging her cloak on a wall peg. "Yes we have a meeting later today on the preparations for the Berlin branch," Fred said watching as Ginny made her way to sit at George's empty office chair. As soon as she sat down the chair seat began to vibrate and goosed her on the bottom. Ginny screamed jumping back up quickly grabbing her rump with a hand looking down at the chair. Fred broke out laughing, "Goosy chairs," he said. "You do know those could be taken the wrong way," Ginny said crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Yeah," Fred chuckled, "The work place would never be the same again." Ginny snorted, "You'd have women happy to have a desk job, that's for sure." Fred stood up grabbing his cloak, "I have to meet George and Lee before we go to our Gringotts meeting, do you think you could stay a bit later today? Dennis needed the day off," said Fred grabbing a folder off of his desk. "That won't be a problem, but I have an errand to run at lunch so I'll be closing the shop to do it," said Ginny. She had been working for the twins since she left Hogwarts. It wasn't for lack of ability elsewhere; her OWL and NEWT levels could rival Hermione's. Ginny just enjoyed working at the shop, meeting the customers and the Hogwarts students when they came for their visits. The Weasley name was still infamous after all these years out of Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick's shrine to the twins stood to this day, a roped off bit of swamp they had flooded the school with in their final year.   
  
Noon arrived without incident. Ginny locked the front of the shop pulling her cloak tighter around herself against the cold breeze. The sky was looking grim with the threat of snow soon. Making her way down the street she smiled and nodded politely to passerbys. First on her list was the office of local healer Nynaeve Mandragoran. The large outer office was airy and light from many windows, herbs hung along the edge of the ceiling and shelves of bottled ingredients lined the wall behind the tall counter. A woman with a smooth face and perfect skin stood behind the tall counter, she had long black hair that hung to her waist, it was impossible for Ginny to guess her age. She greeted Ginny with a polite smile, "Hello how can I help you?" Ginny glanced around the outer office, "Hello, yes, I would like to make an appointment." The receptionist flipped through her ledger, "How soon would you like to see the healer?" the receptionist asked. "No rush," Ginny answered reading the label on a bottle on the shelf behind the receptionist twisting her wedding band around her finger with her thumb. "That is a bit of a help for us, we've been flooded with patients lately due to a nasty cold going around. If it wasn't for the fact that we're about to break for lunch this place would be crowded," the receptionist nodded her head to the empty waiting room. The lady straightened the yellow shawl that hung over her shoulders turning another page of the book. "Ok, this is Tuesday," mumbled the receptionist, "Would Friday at this time be ok?" she said looking back up at Ginny. "We could squeeze you in right before lunch if you'd like. Otherwise we won't have an opening until next Friday." The friendly receptions gave an apologetic look. "This Friday would be lovely," Ginny smiled at the receptionist letting her know it was fine. "Wonderful, my name is Ananda," she said reaching her hand across the counter. Ginny took Ananda's hand and gently shook it, "Ginny, Ginny Potter." Ananda took up a quill after releasing Ginny's hand and dipped it in the ink well on the counter, "Mrs. Potter is it?" she asked glancing at Ginny's wedding band. "Yes, Mrs." said Ginny smiling to herself. She still marveled two years later that she was married to the man of her dreams. "All right then Mrs. Potter, we'll see you back here on Friday," Ananda said blowing on the ink to dry. "Thank you, have a nice lunch," Ginny said over her shoulder making her way to the front door. "You too," Ananda called out with a small wave before closing the ledger.   
  
Ginny stepped out of the healer's office and continued a few blocks down to the local clock shop which held a large wooden sign above the door, Tinker Time - Jac al'Seen proprietor. Stepping inside bells chimed from above her. Clocks of all various sizes and shapes greeted her, each ticking softly. Many had plain faces and numbers that resembled muggle clocks. Others had phrases such as, Lunch, Dinner, Bath and Bedtime. From the back Ginny heard someone call out, "Can I help you?" Stepping out from a swinging door at the back of the shop a stocky man with square shoulders emerged, what hair the man had left on his balding head was dark grey. "Mr. al'Seen," Ginny said stepping further into the shop holding out her hand. "Ahh, Mrs. Potter, please call me Jac," he said taking her hand into both of his. "Only if you call me Ginny," she said giving him a charming smile. "It would be my honor, Ginny. So what can I do for you today?" Jac said giving her hand a final affectionate squeeze before releasing it. "If I remember correctly it was a few months after your wedding, not quiet two years ago I believe, you and Mr. Potter were in my shop purchasing a grandfather clock," Jac said moving back behind a long glass display case. "I am looking to order more hands for our clock," Ginny said looking down into the display case at the many pocket watches and clock dials. "Alright then," Jac said moving further up the case to a multitude of hands to choose from. "This here is examples of our work, you can choose an exact from below or we can make to your specifications, each piece is hand crafted on site and unique in it's own right," Jac said turning around searching through the many leather bound books that lined shelves behind him. Ginny bent lower looking over the beautiful clock pieces. "Ah here we go," Jac said pulling a book from the shelf and turning around to set it on the case between them. Ginny looked up curiously at the book he was opening. "P, P. . . Patil. . . Pippin. . . Potter! Here it is, Harry and Ginny Potter. Lovely clock you chose, one of the finest we ever had the pleasure to craft," Jac al'Seen smiled with pride. "Does it list the hands?" Ginny asked peering at the page. "Let me see," Jac said skimming down the paragraph, "Yes it does, knew it was in there just had to look at bit," he said chuckling to himself. "Right then, is this what you would like?" Jac asked pulling out an order form. "Yes please," Ginny said reaching up to finger her pendant. "We'll have this ready for you, oh. . . say the end of the week?" Jac asked while scratching out the order with his quill. "That would be wonderful Mr. al'Seen," said Ginny. The clock maker looked up from his writing giving her a patient grandfatherly smile, "Jac please." Ginny smiled giving him a quick wink, "Yes Jac, I'll see you at the end of the week."   
  
The rest of the day was spent quietly tending to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Since it was the middle of the week business was always slow. A little before closing the bell over the door chimed alerting Ginny that someone had entered. She put down the muggle novel she was reading titled, Eye of the World, to look up. "Ginger!" Ginny cried out seeing her friend walk in. "Ginny I was hoping to catch you here today," Ginger said striding over and embracing her friend who had came rushing out from around the counter. "When did you get back?" Ginny asked pulling out of the hug and holding Ginger at arms length to look her up and down. "Just this morning, Colin had to go into the office to turn in the photos he shot," said Ginger. "Three whole months, how could you stand it?" Ginny asked pulling her friend to sit on the tall chairs behind the counter. "It wasn't that bad touring with the various Quidditch teams so Colin could get publicity shots for the paper," said Ginger shrugging, "I got to see plenty of the country side." Ginny had walked to the back room as soon as Ginger was seated and was quickly magicing a tea for two with her wand listening to Ginger talk. Ginny snorted loudly carrying the tea service back to the counter top setting it down, "Country side, is that what they are calling it now a'days?" she said quirking an eyebrow. Ginger grinned naughtily holding the back of her hand up in front of Ginny wiggling her fingers to flash her bridal set, "Honestly Ginny I'm a married woman I could never even think of looking at another man." Ginny choked on her tea spluttering. "Liar," she said dabbing her lips with a napkin hiding an evil grin. Ginger's face broke out into just an evil a smile, "Just don't tell Colin I was admiring more than the broomsticks on some of those luscious men," Ginger said in a conspiritual tone. "Oh please, like Colin didn't appreciate the female players on the team and how well they flew?" said Ginny smirking. "Oh I'm sure he did!" Ginger laughed. "Well?" said Ginny waiting.   
  
Ginger smiled knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, reaching into her pocket Ginger pulled out a thick envelope setting it on the counter. Ginny eyed Ginger before reaching over opening the envelope and removing several photographs. There stood a handsome man giving a roughish grin to the camera before mounting his broom. "Oh lord girlfriend, he just gets finer with age," Ginny said turning to look at the next photograph. The second shot revealed the man in knee high black boots, tight quidditch riding pants enhancing his muscular thighs and the standard tank shirt worn beneath the uniform shirt and robe. He was knelt on one knee facing the right of the photo putting a quaffle back in the box, the sun shown down on his tanned back as the beads of sweat on his body reflected the light. Straightening up he tossed his head trying to move the bangs of brown hair that fell into his eyes. It was apparent the subject did not know he was being photographed at the time by his completely relaxed state. Ginny gave a low whistle, "Damn, Oliver just toolicious." Ginger nodded, "Wood was really great about letting Colin shoot him while we were with his team. Still one of Europe's most eligible wizard bachelors says Witch Weekly," Ginger said leaning against the back of the chair sipping her tea. "I should give Hermione one of these to focus on during labor, to make the pains easier," Ginny said looking over at her friend while nodding her head and pursing her lips. Ginger sat up straight, "Hermione's expecting again?" Ginny smiled leafing through the remaining photographs of one of Hogwarts hottest Gryffindor keepers to ever grace the field, "Yes, isn't it wonderful." Ginger laughed with delight, "Yes that is wonderful news, you give her one of those photos and tell her it's an early present from Colin and I."   
  
Two loud pops could be heard from the back room before Fred and George appeared through the doorway. "How was the meeting?" Ginny said setting the pictures down on the counter looking at her brothers. Before she thought about putting them away George snatched up the pictures quickly, "What have we here, a few honeymoon action shots?" George said wiggling his eyebrows at Ginger who snorted in disgust. "Blimey, what in the hell is this?" Fred looked mortified at the photo of Oliver. "Honestly Gin, if we thought Harry wasn't man enough for our sister we'd have never let you go down the aisle with him in the first place," George teased. "Oh shut it you," Ginny said snatching the photos back putting them in the envelope. "Does Harry know you're enjoying eye candy that doesn't belong to you?" said Fred looking highly amused, he jumped back laughing harder when Ginny backhanded his chest. "Our little sister, the pervert," said George dodging another swing coming from Ginny. "On that note, I need to get going I'm meeting Colin for dinner. Owl me later," Ginger said giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. "Caw! Ginger don't be kissing our sister like that, gives us the wrong ideas," said Fred chuckling as Ginger reached for the door handle. "And who says your ideas are wrong?" Ginger said giving both Fred and George a lingering glance from head to toe. Turning she gave Ginny an exaggerated wink before going out the door. Ginny laughed hard at the look of astoundment on her brother's faces. "Colin has his hands full with that one he does," said George with a shake of the head grinning wildly. "Taught her everything she knows," Ginny said proudly putting the last photo in the envelope before hoping down off of the chair. "Now if you two would excuse me, I'll be heading home to cook dinner for my husband," Ginny said making her way to the back office area to gather her cloak. "Uh, Gin?" Fred said as he and George followed her in the back. "Anything you wish to share with your favorite twin brothers?" said George, both with exact hopeful yet fearful expression on their faces. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Ginny smirking. "See you tomorrow," she said before stepping out the door to apparate home. Fred turned looking at his brother George, both a little amused and more stunned, "I think we created a monster we did," said Fred. " 'Choo ain't just whistling dixie," said George nodding his head, "Glad she's Harry's trouble now." George placed his hand over his heart as Fred saluted, "God bless him, he's gonna need it."   
  
Ginny entered the front door hanging her cloak in the closet next to the entrance. Opening a drawer in the long foyer table she placed her wand and photo envelope in for safe keeping. Ginny stepped further into the great room looking at the grandfather clock, Ginny saw her hand settle into place pointing towards 'Home' where Harry's was already resting. "Harry?" Ginny called out. The smell of chicken wafted through her senses the further into the home she stepped. "In the kitchen!" she heard him call back. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of wonderful smelling food when Ginny entered. Harry stood at the stove stirring what appeared to be chicken stew. "Smells wonderful," Ginny said walking up beside Harry reaching up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," Harry said proudly leaning in to her kiss, "I got off work early so I thought I'd surprise you." Harry turned his head kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
Replacing the lid on the pot he made his way over to the refrigerator. Harry pulled out a large metal mold, turning it over quickly onto a platter already sitting on the counter next to the fridge he kicked the fridge door shut. Ginny watched his back as he bent over carefully pulling the mold away from the platter. A large mound of red jello revealed itself under the metal form. Harry sat the mold onto the counter with a triumphant look on his face; the jello shimmered and wobbled as he moved the platter around. "Look!" He beamed with pride at his accomplishment. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed his wife slowly turning green. The bouncing and wiggling of the gelatinous blob brought a huge wave of nausea crashing over Ginny. She could feel the back of her jaw begin to tingle and she knew if she didn't get to a toilet soon she'd lose her lunch on the kitchen floor. Thankfully at that moment the stew decided to steam from under the pot's lid, "Shit!" Harry said rushing over to the stove. "Excuse me," Ginny said holding her hand over her mouth rushing out of the kitchen, Harry hadn't time to give her a passing glance in his hurry to remove the lid and fan the contents with a pot holder while trying to turn down the stove and grab a spoon to stir.   
  
Ginny raced down the hall to the master bedroom which was furthest away from the kitchen on the same floor, keeping her hand firmly clamped over her mouth she crashed through the door of the master bath slamming it shut behind her. She barely made it in time throwing the lid of the commode up before she began to retch the contents of her stomach into the porcelain basin. When she was sure the next thing to exit her body would be her intestines she finally stopped. Sitting back on her heels Ginny ran the back of her hand across her mouth standing up flushing the toilet. She went to the sink washing her hands before grabbing a tooth brush and paste. She stared hard at her reflection splashing water over her face and blotting it dry with a hand towel. Her appearance seemed normal enough aside from the slight flush of her cheeks. She was thankful Harry hadn't noticed her actions earlier or it might have spoiled her plans for telling him. Taking one last glance in the mirror she smoothed out a lock of light auburn hair before turning to leave. Reaching the kitchen entrance she saw no sign of the jello mold which Harry must have put back in the refrigerator until later. Harry was placing a soup terrain on to a set table smiling when he noticed her return. Ginny fixed a smile on her face, hoping to the all might Gods that she wouldn't have a repeat reaction later at dessert. In her mind, Friday wouldn't come soon enough. 


	4. Heartbeats and New Tricks

Heartbeats and New Tricks -  
  
Ginny checked her wrist watch while sitting at Fred's desk. It was almost time for her to leave for her appointment with the healer, Nynaeve Mandragoran. She stood up feeling very nervous and excited, Ginny wasn't sure what exactly to expect for her first visit. As soon as she told Harry the news she could start to ask her mother and Hermione all the questions that keep flying around in her head. Her mother would be a well of information-- she knew no healer could explain as well as Molly. After seven children how could you not know almost all there was to know on the subject? Ginny giggled in anticipation of Hermione's reaction-- the two of them would be pregnant together. She grinned, imagining two of them very pregnant going shopping for baby items. She couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the thought of Ron and Harry's faces when the full understanding that they were going to have to deal with the hormones of two very pregnant women at the same time finally hit them.   
  
She had seen what Hermione went though with her first pregnancy. Her hormones were so erratic that the twins had sent up a long lasting smoke signal hovering over their house large enough for people to read from a mile away, 'BE WARNED, ANGRY PREGNANT WOMAN, APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION!' It would glow bright orange through night, so as not to be missed by anyone. It took over a month for it to finally disappear. The entire time Hermione was livid. One evening while Harry and Ginny were over for dinner, Ron made the mistake of trying to find the bright side of what the twins did, "Well at least it's orange!" he said laughing. A frying pan went flying by his head barely grazing his ear for that comment.   
  
Ginny had never been more impressed with Ron. Through it all he was wonderfully sweet and attentive; Hermione could not have wanted for more the way he pampered her. He was fiercely protective of her to the point Hermione would floo Ginny during the day begging for her to come save Hermione's sanity because Ron was practically smothering in nature. It wasn't that Hermione didn't appreciate the care Ron gave, but after a while Hermione was just ready to have the old argumentive Ron back. Ginny could only hope that when it came down to it Harry would be just as wonderful as her youngest brother.   
  
Ginny came from the back room of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes with her cloak in hand, making her way to the front of the shop past many boxes of tricks and treats for all ages. Her eye caught the large muggle poster of the three stooges and she couldn't help smiling to herself. "Dennis, I have some errands to run, do you want me to pick you up some lunch?" Ginny asked as she approached him as he stood in front doing inventory. Dennis Creevey worked part time for the twins to help pay for his university tuition at BTU (Black Tower University). "If you wouldn't mind, pick me up whatever the daily special is from the Three Broomsticks," he said looking up from his clipboard. "I can do that, see you in a bit," said Ginny walking out the door. It had snowed lightly the night before, for the first time this season, but there was no sign it stuck come morning. Ginny inhaled deeply enjoying the crisp cool air detecting the scent of dried leaves and late fall harvest. Ginny's favorite season was autumn and she always hated to see it come to an end. She looked at the now almost bare trees that stood in front of a bright grey sky. Ginny would have loved to take her time and enjoy her walk but knew she was pressed for time today.   
  
Walking briskly Ginny made her way to the healer's office in record time, anxious to have her appointment. Opening the door she entered into an empty waiting room as she did earlier that week. Approaching the counter she had to only wait a moment before the same receptionist from the last time stepped out from the back. "Mrs. Potter, right on time," Ananda smiled pleasantly. A second woman came out to the front area clipping a paper onto a folder. She was plump of figure and wore tiny tinkling bells in her long hair; she also carried with her an ageless quality in her features. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Potter," the woman said extending her hand, "My name is Beldemaine; I'm the healer's assistant." Ginny took her hand and shook it. "If you would follow me please?" said Beldemaine, adjusting the yellow shawl on her shoulders that matched Ananda's.   
  
Ginny followed the plump woman down a small hall before she turned into an open doorway. The room she entered was cozy. A raised examination table took up one side of the room; two armchairs with a small end table were on the other wall. A small collapsible tray was mounted to the wall at the foot of the examination table beside a sink. The walls were a pale yellow; the room was decorated simply, fresh cut flowers stood in a vase on the end table. A lovely picture of a wooded creek hung on the wall by the head of the examination table, a young doe shyly creeping up to the water's edge to drink. "Mrs Potter, feel free to sit down and relax while you wait. Could I offer you a cup of tea or hot chocolate?" Beldemaine offered. "Tea would be lovely, thank you." Ginny said turning her attention away from the doe in the picture.   
  
A few moments later Ginny was sipping tea, sitting in the armchair while politely answering several simple questions for Beldemaine to write down. "That should take care of things for now, the healer should be in with you in a moment," said Beldemaine as she took her leave. No more had Beldemaine left than the door opened again, this time to reveal a beautiful woman a bit short in height. She had the glow of a healthy tan on her flawless skin and wore her dark hair in a long braid that fell down her back. "Mrs. Potter? I'm Nynaeve Mandragoran." The woman said in a crisp but friendly tone of voice adjusting her yellow shawl as she entered.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you Nynaeve Mandragoran," Ginny said politely. "Right then, if you would be so kind as to climb up onto the examining table then we shall get started." Ginny climbed up onto the examination table and lay down. "It says here you did the pregnancy indicator potion already?" Nynaeve spoke while holding her hands inches above Ginny's body starting from her head and slowly moving them down the entire length of her. The healer's eyes were closed in concentration as she spoke, "Yes," Ginny answered. "And it turned out purple you say?" Nynaeve said bringing her hands back up Ginny's legs, hovering them over her abdomen. "That's right," Ginny answered. The healer grinned slightly before dropping her hands to her sides opening her eyes to look at Ginny, "Good," she said nodding, "Sign that you're very fertile and the baby is healthy. Ginny keep down a snort yet again thinking of her mother's remarkable birthing capabilities. "You also have excellent birthing hips," Nynaeve said picking up Ginny's medical chart. Ginny raised her head off of the examination table, quirking her eyebrow-- she wasn't sure if she should feel complimented or insulted.   
  
"It says here you're the youngest of seven and the only female?" Nynaeve said scribbling something down on the chart. "That is correct," Ginny answered looking down her body at where the healer stood. "That must have been something, my sympathies," Nynaeve nodded, smiling the first real smile Ginny had seen from the healer. "Now, let's see what we have here," Nynaeve said standing once again beside Ginny's side holding her hands outstretched. Ginny marveled in the fact that the healer had no wand in her hands. Nynaeve softly muttered words to herself with her eyes closed; slowly a fuzzy ball of white light, no bigger than her pinky tip appeared between the healer's hands and Ginny's stomach. Nynaeve opened her eyes moving her hands away, the ball of light began to flutter and a sound could be heard in rhythm to the pulse of the light. "Do you hear that?" Nynaeve said softly. Ginny nodded her head afraid to speak. "That, my dear, is the sound of your baby's heartbeat." Ginny gasped staring at the pulsing light listening to the soft whooshing sound that came forth. That was her baby she was hearing. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. Her baby, hers and Harry's. There were no words to describe the wonderment she was feeling at the moment. Nynaeve smiled, understanding the wash of new emotions Ginny was going through for the first time ever. "It sounds perfectly healthy," she said in a reassuring manner. "It sounds wonderful," said Ginny softly.   
  
After making an appointment for the following month she was told that they would be soon discussing birthing options and treatments. Ginny left the office feeling like she were floating her way to the clock shop to pick up her purchase. Ginny entered Tinker Time and closed the door behind her, the bells above her chiming her entrance. Jac al'Seen looked over from the clock he was adjusting, greeting her with a broad smile, "Ah, Mrs. Potter, I've been expecting you." Ginny flashed him a smile; following him as he walked back to the same display counter she had placed her order earlier that week. "I have your purchase right here," Jac said reaching below and pulling up a box. He handed the box to Ginny while writing on her order receipt. Ginny opened the lid looking inside, she looked back up, "Jac, I only ordered one." Jac smiled nodding his head, "Aye, you did." Ginny tried to not look more confused staring down at three bronze clock hands void of names. "You hold onto those extras, they may come in handy one day," said Jac patting her hand. Ginny paid for her purchase thanking him over and over for his generosity. He waved her gratitude off, kindly telling her she more than paid for them by brightening his door step with her beauty. Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes at the older man's flirting. After promising to come visit him she left heading in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.   
  
Ginny tucked the box containing her new clock hands into the inside pocket of her winter cloak before reaching to open the door of the Three Boomsticks. She was greeted to the site of many happy diners enjoying their noon meal. "Ginny!" she heard her name called by a deep male voice. It took but an instant to find the source sitting at a table close by, towering over the other customers. Hagrid raised a massive arm into the air waving his hand once to catch her attention. Ginny gave a bright smile making her way over to join him. "Hagrid it's wonderful to see you," she said sitting down. "It's great to see you too," Hagrid smiled through his full beard. "So what brings you to town today?" asked Ginny. "Oh, my first class isn't until this afternoon," said Hagrid raising his mug to his lips. "Well it's lucky for me that I got to see you," Ginny said searching around, she flashed Hagrid a quick smile before turning her attention again out to the other diners until she spotted Madam Rosemerta off in the distance standing at a table.   
  
Ginny raised up her arm and waved a bit as the barmaid's eyes scanned the room. Madam Rosemerta held up one finger and nodded quickly before going back to taking the order at the table. "So how is everything at the school?" Ginny asked returning her attention to the table and picking up a menu. "It's been good, real good." Hagrid said nodding to himself. "No more blast ended skrewts?" Ginny teased. "Honestly, they were perfectly harmless!" Hagrid protested. The barmaid arrived at their table with quill in hand, ready to write on a note pad. "What can I get for you today?" she asked with a friendly smile. "I would like the daily special and a large bowl of chicken soup to go please." Madam Rosemerta wrote the order down and tore off the piece of parchment, it quickly zoomed off towards the kitchen area without pause. "It'll be a few minutes," said Madam Rosemerta. "Will you be needing a refill Hagrid?" She asked turning her attention to him. "No, I'm good Rosey, got to be heading back in a few anyhow." Hagrid said raising his mug part way as he spoke.   
  
Ginny and Hagrid continued their polite conversation until the barmaid returned with two sacks. After Ginny paid for the food Hagrid escorted her to the door, holding it for her as Ginny exited. "Now you promise to come to dinner some night soon?" Ginny asked looking up at the towering man standing before her. "I sure will, you tell Harry I said hi and I'll talk to him later," said Hagrid giving Ginny a gentle pat on the back that made her stagger forward. "Take care!" Ginny called out turning and walking back towards the twin's shop. "You too," Hagrid said with a final wave of his hand making his way down the street towards Hogwarts.   
  
"Here you are," Ginny said setting the brown bag on the counter in front of Dennis. "Great Ginny, thanks really. With all this inventory I have to go through I was afraid I wouldn't be able to run out and get a bite," said Dennis opening the sack and pulling a carryout box out. He opened it up inhaling deeply the smell of lamb chops, seasoned vegetables and herb roasted potatoes. Ginny glanced at the meal thinking it did look rather good; until the scent of it reached her. The combined smells of food assaulted her nostrils, filling her lungs. Her stomach gave a familiar lurch, 'Oh no,' she thought as her stomach contracted violently. "Excuse me," said Ginny rushing toward the back room. "What? Huh? Ok..." Dennis said in confusion watching Ginny retreat through to the back as he raised a fork full of food to his mouth.   
  
Flushing her breakfast goodbye Ginny stood back up, shaking slightly. "You have got to stop doing this to me wee-one," Ginny said to her stomach. Ginny opened the medicine chest above the sink and reached for the tooth brush and paste that she normally keeps at work. Her arm brushed the side of her breast and she winced in pain, 'I need to ask how long this is going to last,' she thought to herself as she began to brush her teeth. After rinsing her mouth and spitting out the water Ginny looked into the mirror and flashed her teeth to check them closely. She paused in her inspection slowly sticking her tongue out, her eyes grew large in horror staring at her reflection. Her usually pink tongue had taken on a vivid yellow color.   
  
Dennis was about to take a sip from his butterbeer when a ear piercing scream ripped through the quiet shop, startling him so badly he fell off of his seat and landed hard on the floor. He whipped his head to the side looking at the entrance to the back room, "Oh boy," Dennis muttered rubbing his now sore bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A small, tan owl flew in through a window of the London branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. With a gentle flap of its wings the owl came to land on an antique cash register. Fred looked up from the parchment he had been writing on, taking notice of the bright red envelope in the owl's grip. He elbowed the side of George who was sorting through a small box beside him. George looked over at Fred who silently nodded at the owl. The owl decided it had waited long enough and dropped the envelope onto the counter before giving a disapproving hoot and flying out of the shop as fast as the its wings could carry it.   
  
"Might as well get this over with," George muttered picking up the envelope and breaking the seal. Ginny's furious screams vibrated items on the shelves and caused dust to fall from the rafters, "FRED!. . . GEORGE!. . . YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ! !" No sooner had her words finished washing over them like a tidal wave than the howler exploded in a mushroom cloud of red dust. Standing side by side as they were when George had opened the howler, the twins turned to look at one another. Soot covered hair stood on ends and soot covered faces greeted the other, both men gave out a little cough. Fred raised his now non existent eyebrows, noticing George's lack of eyebrows as well. "Think she found the toothpaste?" said Fred, grinning. "Yup," George grinned back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry entered his home that evening in a rather good mood. The sound of slamming pots and cabinet doors coming from the kitchen greeted him. He stopped at the doorway watching his wife storm around the kitchen table muttering to her self as she roughly shoved a table chair into place. "Ginny?" he said tentatively. Ginny whirled around looking at Harry with furrowed eyebrows. "Have a good day at work?" he asked in a cautious tone. The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of her temper. Ginny paused, looking at him for a second with her hand on her hip, before sticking out a vivid yellow tongue.   
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up as he tried to keep a straight face, "Oh," was all he could manage to say while trying to force down the chuckling that fought to come forth. "The Twins," said Harry knowing those two words were all explanation anyone would ever need. "So, what's for supper?" He said in a cheery voice. Ginny let out a very feline hiss before stomping out of the kitchen.   
  
Harry watched her leave, furrowing his eyebrows slightly-- normally she handled the twin's pranks better. After a minute, he passed it off as a bad day. Looking around the empty kitchen he clapped his hands together, "Right then, carry out pizza it is." 


	5. Telling Harry

Telling Harry -  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and noticed light filling the room. 'Why is it light out? It should be dark-- I only laid down for a few minutes to nap.' Ginny thought to herself. Sitting up she noticed she was without her cloths. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion scanning the room where she noticed them at the top of the dirty cloths hamper. Turning her head she looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, it read 8:45am - You slept in. "Bugger!" Ginny said jumping out of bed and grabbing a long, burgundy robe of silk from the foot of her bed and shrugging it on. She walked down the hall tying a knot in the belt of the robe as she made her way to the kitchen, "Harry?" she called out. She received no answer in return as she walked into the kitchen where a piece of parchment hovered over the table. Ginny snatched the note out of the air and read it.   
  
Ginny,   
  
Went to Ron's for a bit. Tried to wake you up, to see if you wanted to join me. I also tried to get you to wake up for dinner last night but you were dead to the world. I played the good husband and put you to bed. You'll have to thank me later, considering the state you left me in after I had to undress you, I'd say you owe me. Are you feeling well?   
  
I'll see you this afternoon,   
  
Harry   
  
Laying the note on the table Ginny walked over to the cabinet, reaching in she grabbed a glass. After pouring herself some pineapple juice from the refrigerator, Ginny sat at the table slowly sipping it, trying to soothe the terrible rolling she felt in her stomach. Her need for sleep last night must be yet another joy of pregnancy, she reasoned. "I guess I better get things ready if I'm going to tell him." Picking up her glass she walked back towards the master bedroom, pausing at a mirror in the hall Ginny took note of her messy hair. Sticking out her tongue, she was happy to see it had returned to its healthy pink state. "First things first Mrs. Potter," she said to her reflection, "You have to take a shower." "I couldn't agree with you more," the mirror said as Ginny walked away.   
  
After a long refreshing shower, Ginny was back in her bedroom standing in a matching black bra and thong set. Her pale skin had taken on a rosy glow from the heat of the shower. She had charmed her hair to fall in a layered mass of curls that reached her shoulder blades. At her dresser Ginny pulled out a pair of blue denim jeans that were soft with age, wondering to herself how much longer she'd be able to enjoy wearing them. She slipped on a large sweater that looked like it had been splashed with muted autumn colors; Ginny ran her hands over the thick softness of the sweater as she straightened it. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on matching socks before lacing up tan hiking boots. One thing she and Harry had always agreed on was comfort in relaxed cloths. They only dressed up when necessary, which sadly was often, because of important dinner parties for the ministry, so she relished in wearing comfortable everyday wear.   
  
Ginny walked back to the great room. Getting her cloak from the closet, she rooted though the pockets to find the box which held the clock arms. Putting her cloak away again she got her wand out of the drawer where she typically kept it. Setting the box on the table she took out one of the ornate bronze hands and looked it over carefully. A large blank oval running part of the length of the hand was where their child's name would be written one day. Holding the bronze hand up, she tapped it with her wand while muttering a spell under her breath-- with a small shower of glittering sparks the hand disappeared into a pearl white box wrapped in dark blue ribbon. "Perfect," said Ginny, picking up the store box containing the other two hands to put away in her bedroom dresser.   
  
Ginny looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen, it was now 2:30 in the afternoon, preparations for the food were well on their way. She had sent a message to Hermione with Hedwig not to feed Harry any lunch, that way he'd be starving when he came home. In the open fireplace baby back ribs were cooking in barbeque sauce on a rack over the fire. She had baby carrots stewing in an apricot honey glaze on the stove top. Ginny stood at the chopping board with her wand preparing a baby spinach, beet and toasted walnut salad, and wondered if Harry would catch on to the theme of the meal. If he didn't catch it by dessert he would have to be just plain thick, considering she had made white chocolate pudding that she tinted with pink and blue swirls.   
  
"Ginny!" she heard called from the great room as the front door slammed shut. Harry came briskly into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and placed a kiss on the back of her head. "Missed you today," Harry said through her hair. "Missed you too, so what were you up to at Ron's today?" Harry reached around her stealing a slice of beet, dodging a swat of her hand. "I was helping them begin to expand and add another room for the new baby," said Harry taking a bite, "I'm hungry, 'Mione was busy and forgot to make lunch," Harry grumbled making his way to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "It smells wonderful in here, how did you know I would be hungry?" he asked drying his hands. "I told Hermione I would feed you," Ginny threw over her shoulder as she finished the salad and put it on the table. With a wave of her wand the rest of the food flew to the table as Harry sat down. He dug into his food as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "You like the Baby back ribs and Baby carrots and Baby spinach salad?" Ginny asked accentuating the word Baby before putting bite of carrot to her mouth.   
  
"Mmwuffmmtt," said Harry through a bite of rib. Ginny sighed. Obviously that attempt flew over his head, but she wasn't done yet. Soon dessert came, Harry glanced at the dish of pink and blue swirled pudding and quirked his eyebrow, "In a colorful mood today?" 'Strike two', Ginny thought.   
  
After the early supper Ginny decided it was time to just pull out the big guns. She walked back to the master bedroom looking around, "Harry!" she called out, "Harry could you come here please!" Harry walked into the bedroom, "Time for the thank you?" he asked giving her a suggestive grin.   
  
Ginny suppressed a smile and put on an attempt at a frown, "This won't do Harry," she said, crossing her arms. Harry's face instantly changed into confusion, "What won't do?" he asked. Ginny raised her arms out, "This, all this won't do, this house isn't right." If Harry looked confused before, he looked lost outright at this last statement. His eyebrows furrowed down and the corners of his mouth dropped into a frown. "What do you mean Ginny?" he asked again, looking around the large master bedroom in confusion. "It's just too small, we need to add another bedroom onto it," Ginny said enjoying her little game.   
  
Harry looked a bit relieved with this bit of information, "But we already have two extra bedrooms upstairs that we don't use," he tried to reason. "They aren't the same," said Ginny. Walking over to her dresser and leaning against it, she picked up the gift she had left in a drawer that was slightly open, and hid it behind her back. "I want a small one right off of that wall," she pointed with her free hand to an outside wall. "Now why would you want a small bedroom there?" Harry asked now getting annoyed. "For this," Ginny said walking over to Harry holding out the small package.   
  
Harry's face took on the prior look of confusion taking the box from her hand looking up at her. Ginny beamed a smile waiting for him to open it. Pulling off the dark blue ribbon and lifting the lid he took out the clock hand and looked at her. "What is this and what does it have to do with a bedroom?" He asked. Deep in Ginny's brain she wondered if Harry wasn't secretly a Weasley. Considering how dense he was at the moment, perhaps all those years sharing a room with Ron did more mental damage than she originally thought.  
  
"A nursery," she corrected. "Nursery?" said Harry still looking confused. Ginny waited for it kick in. Confusion slowly slid away from his handsome features as a glimmer of understanding began to show in his emerald green eyes. Ginny watched Harry look back down at the blank clock hand and slowly back up to Ginny's face. His eyes flashed disbelief and hope as they scanned her face looking for confirmation of what he was thinking before scanning down to stare at her stomach. "Ginny?" whispered Harry, his voice sounded as if he was struggling with himself to not get his hopes up. "Harry," she said softly causing his eyes to travel back to her face. Her eyes brimmed with tears, her lips forming a reassuring smile, "I'm pregnant," Ginny whispered.   
  
Harry stared at her dumbfounded with eyes huge in surprise. He took the side of her face into his large calloused hand, stroking her cheek bone with his thumb, looking at her with amazement; "Ginny" was all he could say. He was visibly shaking, searching her from top to bottom with his eyes. Tears slipped down Ginny's face-- she felt so happy she could burst that moment. "Ginny!. . . Oh Ginny!" Harry cried out, laughing with joy as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her roughly against him into a fierce hug. Ginny laughed wrapping her arms around Harry's middle. Harry pulled back quickly looking frightened, "I . . .I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" He said looking fearfully at her and then to her stomach where he placed a protective hand over her abdomen, "I didn't hurt the baby did I?" he said worriedly. Ginny laughed through her tears of happiness placing her hand over Harry's, "No love, you didn't hurt us." Harry wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her against him. He rained gentle kisses on top of her head, cheeks and forehead.   
  
"You're pregnant," he said in awe. "I'm going to be a daddy." Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. Ginny held tight to him, nodding into his broad chest. Harry bent his head low, capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss. Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest. They slowly broke apart looking at each other, "You know I was serious about the nursery." said Ginny quietly brushing a strand of untidy black hair away from Harry's forehead. "Anything you want love," said Harry looking down at his beautiful wife.   
  
Hours later the couple was stretched out together on the sofa of the den watching the fire crackle in the hearth. Ginny snuggled down further with her back pressed against Harry's chest, leaning the back of her head into the crook of his neck. She turned her head back to kiss him on the jaw. Harry stroked her arm staring off into the distance, the shock of finding out he was going to be a father not fully worn off yet. "We're going to have a son," Harry said out of no where. Ginny turned to look at him grinning, "And what if it's a girl?" she said in a teasing manner. Harry shook his head sounding certain, "It's a boy." Ginny placed a loving kiss in the hollow of his neck, "As his majesty wishes," she said. Harry chuckled continuing to stroke her arm, "How far along are you?" Ginny gently nipped at the tender flesh of his neck, feeling him shudder. "I'm seven weeks, roughly." said Ginny into his neck.   
  
Harry sat quiet for a moment in thought. "You think he'll be born on my birthday?" Ginny chuckled, "She might." Harry snorted, "Well, HE will be the greatest seeker in Gryffindor history since his old man," he said fondly. Ginny grinned, "I don't want to find out." Harry looked down at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "Find out what?" "Find out the gender, I want it to be a surprise," said Ginny, slowly trailing her finger tip along his jaw line. Harry looked disappointed, "Are you sure?" Ginny grinned again, "Some surprises are nice, and yes I'm sure." Harry let out a sigh, "Well I suppose I can wait to find out, but it will still be a boy." he said with a nod of his head. Ginny shook her head smiling. "When can we tell the family?" Harry asked looking excited again. "As soon as you wish, love." Ginny said getting up and walking towards the doorway. "Where are you going?" Harry asked sitting up watching his wife. "To the kitchen, for some reason I'm hungry for strawberries." Harry laughed, "Cravings have started already? Lord help me when the mood swings start." "Oh hush you!" said Ginny as she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea laced with honey. A package of saltines sat beside her mug as she slowly chewed on the bland cracker. Her morning sickness was strong when she woke up that morning. Thankfully it was her day off because she didn't think she could handle a day at the twin's shop. The clock on the kitchen wall chimed the morning hour, Ginny took another tentative sip of tea, hoping that it would stay down. She heard a thud come from the den, "Ginny dear!" her mother called.   
  
Ginny closed her eyes for a moment cringing, she had totally forgotten that she had agreed to go shopping with her mother and Hermione today. She kept her mouth closed, feeling bile slowly rise again in her throat as the back of her jaws began to tingle with the familiar warning signs that she was going to be sick. Hermione stepped into the kitchen with Egwene in her arms followed by Molly. "Good morning Ginny dear," her mother said. "Are you ready. . . "Hermione began to say when Ginny's eyes bulged, she raced out of the kitchen with her hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "Ginny?" her mother called out with worry in her voice. Ginny didn't pause in her haste to make it to the hall bath. "Well good morning to you too," Molly said quietly.   
  
Several minutes later Ginny returned looking slightly pale, but stomach thankfully settled again and teeth brushed. 'At least I don't have to worry about plaque build up with the amount of times I have to brush my teeth a day,' Ginny thought wryly. She noticed Hermione and her mother were sitting at the table talking quietly, Molly must have made tea while Ginny was otherwise occupied paying homage to the porcelain gods since there were steaming mugs in front of both of them. Egwene happily sat on the floor playing with a wooden spoon and an upside down pot that Hermione had handed her. Both women looked up as Ginny entered the room with curious expressions. "Ginny, are you feeling well?" asked Molly. Did Ginny just see a flash of amusement in her eyes? "Ah yes, tea and crackers. The breakfast of champions," Hermione said grinning.   
  
Ginny sat down in her chair glancing back and forth between the two women. "So. . . Ginny. . ." her mother said, "Anything new?" Hermione took a sip from her mug trying to hide a giggle. "Uh, well," Ginny began. She hadn't intended to tell anyone until Harry was with her but it appeared that they had figured it out for themselves. Ginny smiled, she should have known her mother would know right away, being she'd been through it enough times. As for Hermione, that witch was just too smart for her own good. Ginny looked at Hermione, "I guess we'll be going through this together." Hermione and Molly squealed at the same time. Molly jumped up grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "Oh my baby girl!" She exclaimed. Hermione jumped up throwing her arms around Ginny as soon as Molly released her. "Ginny this is wonderful news! They will be the best of friends and be in the same year of Hogwarts and of course do everything together!" Hermione gushed pulling back to look at Ginny before pulling her into another embrace. Ginny laughed.   
  
Not to be left out of the excitement, Egwene stood up pulling on Ginny's pant leg, "Meee, meeee," Egwene said in her sweet baby voice. Ginny scooped the toddler up in her arms, "You want a new little cousin?" Ginny said rubbing her nose against Egwene's. The toddler leaned in with her mouth wide open placing it on Ginny's lips. "Aww she's giving me kisses! Thank you for the kisses, precious." said Ginny giving the toddler a gentle squeeze. "Now," Molly said clasping her hands together, "Does Harry know?" The three women sat back down at the table, Ginny turning Egwene around to face forward on her lap, "Yes, he already says it's a boy," said Ginny handing Egwene a cracker. Hermione snorted, "Typical male, Ron did the same thing." "How far along are you dear?" asked Molly beaming with joy over the idea of becoming a grandmother yet again. "About 7 1/2 weeks now," said Ginny while fingering the wild curls on Egwene's head. "Well this is wonderful news, does anyone else know?" Hermione asked. "Besides you two, no." said Ginny. "Will you be telling them soon?" Molly asked hopefully. Ginny smiled at her mother. She knew her mother was excellent at holding secrets, but this would be an impossible one to keep. "How about we have dinner here tonight and Harry and I break the news?" Ginny suggested. "I think that's a great idea," Hermione said nodding. Ginny stood handing Egwene to her grandmother, "Let me owl Harry before we go and tell him of our plans," she said heading to a small room off of the kitchen.   
  
Hedwig sat on her perch with her head resting beneath a wing when Ginny entered the owl's room. She walked over to a small desk, opening the drawer to pull out a piece of parchment and quill. Hedwig raised her head from her wing watching Ginny closely, knowing she was about to be sent on an errand. Ginny dipped the quill into the ink well before scratching off a quick note to Harry telling him about the new dinner plans and to invite Ron, Percy and her father when he saw them in the office. Blowing on the ink to quickly dry it, Ginny rolled up the parchment. Hedwig stuck out her leg while Ginny to tied it to her. "Hedwig, I need you to take this to Harry please," Ginny said scratching the owl behind the ear. Hedwig gave a soft hoot before flapping her wings and taking off through a large glass barrier that allowed delivery owls to pass though magically but otherwise acted as a normal window. Ginny waked back into the kitchen to find Molly and Hermione standing with their cloaks on. Hermione held Egwene in her arms facing out while Molly fastened the clasp on the toddler's cloak.   
  
"All set?" Hermione asked. "Yep," Ginny nodded. After retrieving her cloak from the closet and making sure her wand was in her handbag they made their way back to the den fireplace. "We've got a big day ahead of us, and a most enlightening evening to come!" Molly said excitedly taking a pinch of floo powder from the marble pot fastened to the side of the stone fireplace wall. Ginny watched her mother floo away. Hermione stepped up with Egwene securely in her arms. Turning to face Ginny after she threw the powder into the flames causing them to yet again to cast everything in a green light, Hermione gave Ginny a wink, "This should be fun," she said before stepping into the emerald fire and calling out their destination. After she was gone Ginny took her own pinch of powder throwing it into the fire, "It certainly will be," she said smiling before stepping into the fireplace and calling out, "Diagon Alley!" 


	6. Old Potions Brewed Again

Old Potions Brewed Again -  
  
Evening arrived to a full house for the Potters. After a large dinner, prepared by the women of the family, everyone made their way down to the basement. Arthur stood over by the juke box examining his handy work from when he helped Harry charm it to function without 'ekletricity'. Percy walked bent over, his index fingers in the tight grasp of his eleven month old son Maric, as the baby bravely made his way across the floor. Harry and George had teamed up against Ron and Fred in a game of pool. Penelope was over with Egwene stacking blocks in the children's play area. Molly was sitting in an armchair knitting baby booties occasionally sneaking glances at Ginny and Harry.   
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the booth talking. Katie and Angelina walked over from the bar with drinks in hand. "Here you are ladies, apple juice for the mummy to be," Katie said setting a glass in front of Hermione as she slid into the booth. "And iced tea for the hostess," Angelina said placing the glass in front of Ginny before sitting. Ginny's eyes caught the sparkle of a large oval shaped, canary yellow diamond flanked on either side by smaller oval rubies-- Angelina's engagement ring. Ginny glanced over looking on Katie's left hand at an identical ring twinkling on her finger. It still amazed Ginny that Fred and George picked out such beautiful pieces of jewelry to propose with. Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "I still have to question your sanity for agreeing to marry my brothers." Katie laughed brushing her thumb over her engagement ring to adjust it, "Someone has to keep them in check."   
  
"We heard that!" George yelled; straighten up from taking his shot at the blue pool ball, missing the pocket. Ron began to laugh raising his cue stick up aiming to take his shot at their yellow balls, after George moved aside. "Does ickle Georgie need a woman to keep him in line?" said Ron. Pulling back his cue to strike, Ron's eyes bulged as he gasped for breath; his knees buckled causing him to fall into the table missing his shot. Harry bent forward laughing so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes. "What did you do that for you idiot? Now you screwed up the shot!" Fred yelled smacking Ron on the back of the head as Ron struggled to stand back up, not knowing what really caused his little brother's mishap. "Honestly mate, get a hold of yourself," George chimed in shaking his head. "But thanks all the same now Harry has a clear shot." Ron stood up looking shocked; he turned his head to stare at the four women sitting at the booth. Katie and Angelina were giving him curious looks. Ginny bit her lip giggling while Hermione looked calm if not smug tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at her husband. " 'Mione," Ron growled walking over to get his mug of ale. "Boys, behave." Molly said not looking up from her knitting.   
  
Angelina turned around looking at Hermione, "What did you do?" she said, looking interested. "Ask Ginny," said Hermione, taking a sip of her juice. Katie and Angelina's eyes turned to Ginny's expectantly. "You know, I should have thought to share this with them sooner," said Ginny grinning evilly, "But I can't tell you now. . . ears." Ginny tilted her head indicating the four men at the pool table. The other three women nodded in understanding. "Tomorrow morning, 'Mione's place," Katie whispered. The four women again, nodded their heads once in agreement. "What are you whispering about over there?" Harry called out looking suspicious at four smiling female faces sitting at the booth. "Nothing dear!" Ginny called out sweetly. "I smell trouble," said George coming to stand by Harry, planting the end of his cue stick onto the floor leaning on it with both hands. "Sure that's not your cologne?" said Ron before taking a sip out of his mug. "If Ginny's involved then we're all doomed," Fred said from across the pool table. "You're not still sore about the tooth paste are you runt?" said George. Instead of answering Ginny's face slowly took on a sadistically vile smile, staring George straight in the eye. "You're right Fred" said Harry as a chill of fear coursed down his spine at the look on his wife's face, "You're doomed."   
  
"I almost forgot," said Ginny picking up her wand. Ron, Harry, Fred and George flinched in anticipation, visions of bat boogie hexes racing through their minds. "Accio, photos!" Ginny called out. An envelope flew into the room smacking Fred on the back of the head before landing on the table in front of Ginny. "Oy!" Fred yelled rubbing the back of his head giving Ginny a dirty look. "On no, not again," George groaned looking at the envelope Ginny was opening. "What is it?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. "You don't want to know," said Fred, shaking his head. Percy sat Maric down next to Egwene, handing him a toy before moving to the bar to get himself a drink while looking over at the table of women. "Penelope, you'll want to see this." Ginny said pulling the photos out. Penelope ruffled Egwene's hair fondly and handed her a toy. She kissed her son on the top of the head walking to the booth, pulling a chair with her to sit at the end of the table.   
  
Arthur wandered over to sit on an armchair beside his wife. "Molly dear, don't you think you've made enough booties for Hermione?" He said, looking down at the small pile growing in a wicker basket on the floor. Molly simply smiled at her husband before adding a small golden snitch to the side of the tiny red bootie in her hand.   
  
The booth was quiet for a moment as Percy walked back around the bar with a mug in his hand. Squeals exploded from 'Weasley Women'. "Oh my God!" Angelina gushed. "Toolicious." said Katie eyeing the photos. "Hey!" said George and Fred at the same time, both wearing expressions of mock irritation. "What?!" said Ron, Harry and Percy. "Oliver," said Fred -- "Wood," said George. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Percy snorted into his mug. "Oh yum," said Hermione holding up the photo of Oliver in his tank shirt and tight pants. "I'm going to assume that's the hormones talking," Ron called out. "What ever makes you feel better dear," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of the photo. The rest of the men standing at the pool table coughed to hide their chuckles while Ron scowled at his wife. Penelope shifted through the photos looking intently. "You know he asked me out once," she said with a shy smile. "What!" yelled a shocked Percy. "Girlfriend!" Katie held her hand up as Penelope high-fived it. Penelope turned placing her elbow on the back of her chair eyeing her husband, "Honestly Percy, are you that surprised?" Percy straightened his back, clearing his throat, "Yes, well. . . We see the better man won in the end." He said nodding importantly. "What ever makes you sleep at night, mate." Ron muttered into his mug low enough for only Harry to hear. "Here mum," Ginny said levitating some of the photos over for her mother to see. Molly sat her knitting on her lap taking the photos. After a moment Molly looked back up, "I always thought that Oliver Wood was rather a good looking fella. What do you call it. . . tasty eye candy?" she said flipping to the next photo. "If only he was a lot older," she sighed wistfully. Ron, George and Fred stood slack jawed, looking stunned. Harry shook his head chuckling while Percy choked on his ale. The girls at the table looked at each other before screaming with laughter. "Molly!" Arthur said looking surprised at his wife. "What?" said Molly giving her husband a cheeky wink.   
  
Some time later Ginny looked up to find Harry staring at her, she smiled at him. Harry raised his eyebrows and jerking his chin up silently asking if it were ok for them to break the news. She could see by the anxious glances her mother had given her over the evening that the poor woman wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if they didn't say something soon. Ginny nodded her head slightly and Harry broke out into a huge smile.   
  
"Hey Ron," said Harry as Ron bent down to take his shot at the cue ball. "Yeah mate," Ron said not looking up. "I was just wondering. . ." Harry paused. "Wondering what?" Ron said lining up his shot. "I was just wondering if you were ready to become an uncle again," said Harry smiling broadly. In mid strike Ron stopped suddenly, slowly he raised his head looking at his best friend. "What?!" Ron said much the same way Harry had when Ron sprung the same news on him. Harry beamed with pride, "I'm going to be a dad!"   
  
Another burst of cheering bounced off of the wood planked walls of the entertainment basement. Each of the girls reached over the table to hug Ginny telling her how thrilled they were. Ron pounded Harry on the back congratulating him. Percy stepped up shaking Harry's hand, "Congratulations Harry," Percy said formally. "Yeah, congrats Harry," Fred said pushing Percy aside taking Harry's hand, "Great job knocking up our sister!" "FRED!" Molly screeched from across the room giving him a dirty look. Angelina slapped her hand over her eyes, groaning. "He's your fiancé," Penelope teased. "Just think," laughed George shoving Fred aside taking Harry's hand. "You're going to have to deal with Ginny and Hermione pregnant together!" Harry and Ron's smiles slipped slightly, both men taking on a slightly green tinge. "That's enough George!" Molly yelled again.   
  
Arthur Weasley walked over to where his daughter sat. Ginny looked up as her father approached, smiling at him. "Congratulations sweetheart," he said leaning down kissing her cheek, giving her shoulder a gently squeeze with his hand. "Thank you daddy," said Ginny reaching up patting the hand on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night after everyone had left Ginny sat at the vanity in their master bedroom rubbing lotion onto her slender legs. Harry sat against the head board of their king sized bed, hands clasped behind his head. Wearing navy blue silk pajama bottoms and a bare chest, Harry watched his wife. Ginny's auburn hair fell forward as she turned her head eyeing her husband and how sexy he looked at that moment. 'Gods be praised that he decided he likes silk pajamas,' Ginny thought to herself allowing her eyes to scan over his broad chest that tapered down to a sculptured abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles bunched and rippled as he moved his hands behind his head. Ginny's eye lingered on his biceps. Harry's arms were one of Ginny's favorite features; they were so strong and protective. The safest she ever felt was when they were wrapped around her.   
  
"Did you get the letters sent to Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked watching Ginny put more lotion into her hands and spread it on her other leg. Harry inhaled deeply catching the familiar smell Ginny always wore in perfume coming from the lotion. "Yes I sent them off with Hedwig as soon as everyone left." Ginny said as she put lotion onto her arms. Ginny grimaced as her arm bumped her chest while rubbing the lotion in. "Sore?" Harry asked seeing his wife's pained face. "Yeah, a bit." said Ginny rubbing her hands together. After a moment Harry began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked thinking Harry was laughing at the situation with her breasts. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking of what Hermione did to Ron this evening," said Harry pulling the covers back as Ginny began to climb into the bed, leaning in on one knee with both hands on the bed, her short silk gown of burgundy riding up her pale thighs as one of the spaghetti straps slipped down over her shoulder. Harry licked his lips looking at the seductive position his wife was in. "Oh? And what would that be. . . Harry," Ginny whispering his name. Harry sucked in his breath as his body convulsed in pleasuring shudders. He let out a low growl once he regained composure looking at her with eyes darkened in passion, "Minx" he ground out reaching to run his fingers over the long silken strands of hair that had falling forward over her shoulder. "You know you love it," Ginny said cocking one side of her full lips in a smirk. Harry let out a hiss as he pulled her on top of him, raising his head up to take over her lips in a long kiss.   
  
When the need for air became too great he slowly pulled back looking up at her. Ginny's eyes sparkled bright with passion and mischief; her full lips were slightly swollen from their prolonged kissed. Harry reached up tucking a strand of light auburn hair behind her ear trailing his finger down her jaw line. "I do love you," he whispered looking at her seriously. Ginny's expression softened looking down at Harry's handsome face, "I love you," she whispered before leaning in taking over his lips again with her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Ginny apparated outside of a victorian styled home not more than 3 minutes away from the Burrow on the Weasley's property. The large front porch was lined with hanging fern plants and rocking chairs. Ginny knocked on the stained glass door before opening it. "Hermione!" Ginny called out looking around the foyer. Directly ahead of her carpeted stairs led up to the second story. Ginny stepped forward looking to her left where there was an open entryway into a large sitting room. One whole wall was lined with bookshelves and a fire place. Several large chairs covered in a soft floral pattern were scattered about. Curtains that matched the furniture draped over large windows that spilled in what autumn sun was shining. The walls that weren't lined with bookshelves were textured plastering of dark russet color. A small piano stood in the far corner of the room with sheet music open on the stand. Ginny heard laughter from further in the house. To the right of the stairs was a hall and another entryway that opened into a large relaxed family room full of comfortable furniture in muted-orange suede. Toys littered the plush carpeting.   
  
Walking down the hall she glanced at the many family portraits that hung on the walls. A very young Hermione, Harry and Ron stood together in a snap shot taken their first year; they were smiling and laughing for the camera. Ginny paused looking fondly at the picture before moving on. "Hermione?" Ginny called out again. "In here Ginny," Hermione called from behind the swinging door that led into the kitchen. Sitting around a round oak table were Katie, Angelina and Hermione, sipping tea. Egwene was sitting in her high chair trying to pick up scrambled egg with her toddler sized fork, after several failed attempts she threw the plastic fork onto the floor before grabbing the food with her hand putting it to her mouth. The large kitchen had yellow and white sponged walls and light oak flooring. White cabinets had glass front doors; you could see every item within the cabinets was lined up precisely with all the labels turned forward. Hermione said that their appliances were of 1930's style in a lemon yellow color. Ginny recalled how tickled her father was when Ron asked him to help charm the refrigerator and stove.   
  
"Mornin' Gin," the three women greeted her from the table. Ginny sat her cauldron on the white tiled counter top before reaching into her cauldron pulling out her wand and a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' before taking a seat at the table. "So what was this all about?" Angelina asked. Hermione had stood up to pour Ginny a cup of tea and placed it down on the table before returning to her chair. "Ginny was kind enough to share a spell with me my seventh year, a potion I've found most effective," said Hermione in a mysterious manner. "Well, let's have it," said Katie. Ginny opened to the center of the book, a yellowed piece of parchment was folded between the pages. "The last book I'd ever need to worry about Harry picking up," said Ginny, handing the parchment over to Angelina who leaned over to share with Katie. For several minutes Angelina and Katie read and re-read the potion instructions, their chins slowly dropped.   
  
"Girlfriend!" Angelina said holding her hand up for Ginny to high-five. Katie practically bounced in her seat with excitement, "This is so what the twins deserve." Hermione stood up pushing her chair in, "Shall we get started?" she said grinning. "Can you get the hairs?" asked Ginny. Angelina and Katie stood up as well, "That won't be a problem, we'll go get them now," said Katie. "Our Queen," Angelina said in awe. Both females bowed low with arms out stretched towards Ginny. Hermione laughed at their actions. "What a perfect revenge, and to be extracted by the hands of their own sister no less!" Katie exclaimed as the girls straightened. With a loud pop both girl disapparated on their mission.   
  
"Shall we set up?" Hermione said picking up the plastic fork on the floor and tossing it into the sink. "If anyone would have told me my fourth year that Hermione Granger was about to create a potion to extract revenge on my brothers - three of them no less! - I would have told them they were off their rocker," said Ginny moving her cauldron to make way for the cauldron Hermione was pulling out of the cabinets. "What can I say? You rubbed off on me," said Hermione wrinkling her nose at Ginny. "Me, me, me" Egwene's sweet voice piped in waving her fingers towards Ginny. "You too?" Ginny said walking over to the high chair and bending over close to the toddler. "Don't you worry sweetie, between your mummy and me we'll teach you all you need to know." said Ginny kissing the scrambled egg covered fingers Egwene had placed against Ginny's lips. Ginny straightened up laughing as she wiped bits of egg off of her lips, "Mmm, nummy." Ginny said wrinkling her nose but still trying to maintain a positive tone for the baby's sake. "You were just made for this," said Hermione, looking at Ginny in mild amazement. "What?" said Ginny looking curious. "Motherhood, you're just perfect for it." said Hermione. Ginny melted, "Aww, thanks 'Mione. That means so much to hear you say that." "Well it's the truth," said Hermione nodding her head in agreement to her statement, "You're a natural."   
  
Within ten minutes time Angelina and Katie arrived at the back door to the kitchen and knocked quickly before letting themselves in. Both girls entered wearing tight satin gowns of the darkest black. Their long flowing sleeves were ragged on the ends and their necklines plunged low showing off their deep cleavage. The hems of the gowns were also ragged and trailed slightly behind them. The women wore thigh high heels that laced up the front, easily seen through the split that rode high up the front of the dress. To top off their outfits they each had on a large brimmed black hat that came to a sharp point at the top. They each strode into the room proudly holding up a small vial containing several fiery red hairs. Ginny turned around to greet the girls and stopped in her tracks, eyes bulging and her chin dropping.   
  
Hermione noticed Ginny first and furrowed her eyebrows questioningly before she spotted her soon to be sister-in-laws. Hermione gave a slight jump before cracking up with laughter. "You look like you came straight out of a muggle fairy tale!" she said holding onto her side while laughing. Ginny snorted loudly before laughing hard. "Well we always wanted to dress up like this, and figured now would be as good a time as any!" Katie said while doing a little twirl to display her costume. "You must join in!" Angelina exclaimed pointing her wand at Ginny. Sparks shot from Angelina's wand glittering down over Ginny's head. When they cleared Ginny looked down herself to find the same outfit as the others. Ginny turned her head to find Hermione dressed the same way as Katie lowered her wand looking proud of herself.   
  
Egwene screamed with delight putting another bite of toast to her mouth. "We mustn't forget wee-one," said Ginny. Hermione walked over to her daughter holding up her wand, when the sparks cleared Egwene sat in her high chair in a chaste black dress with black baby boots and a baby sized hat. "Oh she looks so adorable!" Katie cried out. "Look at you!" Ginny said reaching out to Hermione placing her hand over the small swelling of her once flat abdomen. "Yeah it's becoming obvious now in tight cloths," said Hermione wrinkling her nose. "Oh you look beautiful," Ginny said dismissing Hermione's look. "You remember those words when both of us are late in pregnancy and waddling around like a couple of ducks," Hermione said laughing.   
  
The four witches spent the time brewing the potion by dancing around the kitchen to music and laughing over stories told from school days. They had lowered the shades of the windows and lit numerous candles to provide, "the right mood," by Angelina's saying. Finally it came time for the two girls to add their hairs. "Ok, now you have to promise me one thing," Ginny said before the two women raised their glasses to drink. "Wait to try it the first time while I'm at work tomorrow, before lunch when I know they will be there so I can witness it," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eyes.   
  
"How will we know it worked?" ask Katie. "Oh trust me, you'll know it." said Hermione, stirring a separate cauldron. "Bottoms up," Angelina said tapping her glass against Katie's. "Here's to Ginny, Queen of sibling revenge." said Katie as both females raised their glasses in cheer. Hermione poured the contents of the second cauldron into a clear bottle and corked it before handing it to Ginny. She held the bottle up looking at the lime green liquid while Angelina and Katie drank. "This is a brew your mother taught me, it will help with morning sickness. I told Molly last night I'd make it." Ginny took the bottle giving Hermione a quick hug, "Thank you so much 'Mione that was so sweet of you." Hermione patted her back before pulling away, "Just carry a small vial of it in your hand bag where ever you go incase you feel the need to be sick. All that's required is a small sip and the feeling will subside." she said turning to look at the women as they set their glasses down on the table. "Well?" asked Hermione. "It feels all bubbly," said Katie. "Like bubbles bursting in my stomach," added Angelina. Ginny and Hermione smiled, "Sounds like success to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Ginny stood at the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes handing change to a customer. Fred and George were standing by an aisle going over their stock. Fred reached up to grab a box when he suddenly gasped stumbling forward into the shelf knocking a few items to the floor. His cheeks turned bright red as he panted for breath; beads of sweat broke out on his upper lip. George gave him a curious look and was starting to laugh at his brother's funny expression when he too began the same reaction his brother had just displayed. Ginny stood a few feet away fighting back tears of laughter, biting on her knuckle to keep quiet. After several seconds both men were bent over with their hands on their knees slowly regaining composure of themselves. "What in the hell was that?" Fred panted looking at his twin brother. George slowly shook his head in shock, "I don't know". . . "But I think I liked it!" 


	7. Jolly Holidays

Jolly Holidays -  
  
Snow flurried to the ground in fat flakes. The Christmas holidays were only a week off, it felt as if only last week Harry had announced they were expecting. Hermione's potion had blessedly helped and Ginny noticed she was needing it less and less in the passing weeks.   
  
Ginny stepped out of the shower, wrapping a thick purple towel around her body. Walking out of the master bathroom she picked up her wand left sitting on the vanity table. With a quick wave her hair and body were dry. She let her hair fall in straight silken threads, pulling a small section of the top of her hair into a braid to keep the auburn locks from falling in her face. She pulled various cloths out of the dresser drawer and walked over to the edge of the bed. Dropping her towel on the floor she paused, looking down at herself. She ran a hand slowly across her stomach in amazement. The soft curve of her lower abdomen made it obvious that she was now expecting. Ginny had just finished pulling on her undergarments when Harry walked into the bedroom with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He raised the cup to his lips before stopping, his eyes fixed on Ginny's stomach. Ginny glanced over at her husband then followed his line of vision down to her abdomen. She smiled stroking her swollen stomach again. Harry sat his cup down on his dresser near the door before walking over to her.   
  
Without saying a word he reached a tentative hand out, lightly brushing his fingers over her waist. "I think this is the first time I've really seen you in a few weeks," Harry whispered, stroking his thumb lightly over her stomach. Ginny felt tingling warmth spread from his touch, another sensation added itself deep within her. The faint feeling like a butterfly fluttering from within her stomach caused Ginny to gasp and stare down at Harry's hand. "What is it?" Harry asked looking concerned as he held his hand firm on her stomach. "I... I think she moved," Ginny said in amazement. Harry's eyes grew round, "Really?" Ginny nodded biting her lip, a look of excitement evident on her face as another feeling of the light flutter of a butterflies wings tickled her insides. "That's my boy," chuckled Harry before gently placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek. Ginny rolled her eyes as she reached for a pair of black slacks on the bed. "Harry hand me my wand please," said Ginny as she held the pants up for inspection. Harry retrieved her wand from the vanity table and gave it to her before going back to his cup of hot chocolate. Muttering a few words under her breath she tapped the slacks. "What are you doing?" Harry asked leaning against the dresser with mug in hand. "A stretching charm, that way they will fit seeing as our little girl is causing my stomach to bloat out quicker than I can keep up with," said Ginny, slipping her legs into the slacks and pulling them up. The waist of the pants adjusted easily to her growing form. "You mean our strapping little man," said Harry nodding over his drink.   
  
Ginny paused and eyed him before pulling a lavender top over her head. She smoothed the hem of the shirt over her hips and adjusted the long sleeves. She sat down on the edge of the bed pulling on her socks and slipping her feet into her thick heeled black boots; zipping them up at the side of her foot. "Are those things safe to wear?" Harry asked eyeing her footwear. "Yes Harry," Ginny said standing back up making her way to the vanity. "They are stable shoes, no need to worry," she said, picking up the bottle of 'Personally Yours' perfume and dabbed the applicator onto her wrist. The room began to fill with the warm musky-vanilla scent. After she touched the applicator to her throat she trailed it down past her pendant to her cleavage, exposed from the V cut of her top. Harry walked up behind her wrapping an arm around her possessively. He kissed her neck as he inhaled deeply. Ginny replaced the applicator on the bottle and sat it back onto the vanity table. "What do you say we arrive at your folk's just a touch late?" Harry asked in a husky tone while nuzzling her neck. "Oh, and how would you explain our tardiness?" asked Ginny, closing her eyes enjoying Harry's affections. "You are the one who asked Dad to go over plans to create the nursery today," Ginny said, turning around wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Harry rested his forehead against her's letting out a defeated sigh, "Yes dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Harry arrived outside the kitchen door of the Burrow. Stepping in after knocking the snow off of their boots, they were greeted by sight of Molly Weasley standing over a steaming pot at the stove while Hermione sliced loaves of fresh baked bread. "Harry, Ginny! What wonderful timing, we're almost done," Molly said stirring pot. A squeal and scream of laughter could be heard from the living room before a streak of tiny red curls of a bobbing head came flying into the kitchen. "Egwene!" Ron yelled from the living room. The toddler came running around the table, her little legs lifting up high in front of her causing red curls to bounce more as she brought her foot down with each step. Her bare bottom flashed as she ran to her mother clinging to Hermione's leg as naked as the day she was born. Hermione stopped what she was doing, holding her arms out and up looking down at her daughter. Harry's eyebrows shot up in amusement, chuckling. Ginny openly laughed at the site of her little niece in all her glory screaming with laughter as she tried to squeeze herself between her mother and the cabinet. "Egwene!" Ron came running into the kitchen with the toddler's clothing in his hands, looking around for her. He caught site of his naked daughter as Egwene let out a shrill scream pushing further around Hermione's legs in excitement. "Hermione, she did it again!" said Ron in an exasperated voice. "No kidding Ron," Hermione said calmly trying to hide a smile, "It's just a phase, dear; she's just exerting her independence and trying to take control of her environment."   
  
Hermione bent forward picking her daughter up. "She bloody well had better grow out of this 'phase' before she goes to Hogwarts!" Ron said with a grin stepping forward taking the squirming child into his arms. Ginny snorted with laughter.   
  
"She's just like her father," Molly said walking over tweaking Egwene's rosy cheek before giving a loving pat on her bare bottom. "Did I ever tell you about the time we were at my cousin Haim's wedding? You were scarcely two years old, Ron. I was one of the bridesmaids and your father was supposed to be watching you lot. The twins had just taken your father's wand and somehow caused the wedding cake to turn a bright fuchsia color when right in the middle of the ceremony you came running down the aisle with not a stitch of clothing on screaming, 'Mummy! Mummy" said Molly, smiling fondly at old memories. "Mum!" Ron cried, his face turning bright red. Harry and Ginny were now howling with laughter. Hermione couldn't have hid her smile if she wanted to, giving her husband an appreciative once over, "What I would have given to see that!" Molly clapped her hands together, "I know, I'll have your father bring home a pensive from work one evening and I'll show you!" "NO!" said Ron, looking as if he was ready to go bury himself out in the back yard from embarrassment. Molly scoffed at her son's protest, "Nonsense son, these are cherished memories to share."   
  
"Share what dear?" said Arthur walking into the kitchen. He glanced at the squirming naked child in his son's arms and smiled but made no mention of it. "Harry, Ginny, I see you've arrived!" said Arthur walking over to shake Harry's hand and kiss his daughter on the cheek. "I was just telling them the time at Haim's wedding when Ron streaked the guests," said Molly as Ron groaned. "Mum," Ron whined. "That reminds me of a few months after that, when we were at that muggle festival. I was holding Ginny and you were getting after the twins for trying to sneak off when Ron stripped down and went running down street through the crowd. "Dad!" Ron cried out again. Ginny had to wipe tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. "My, my Ron it sounds like you were a busy little boy," Hermione said while laughing. Ron heaved a sigh hitching his daughter up into his arms higher, "Now that I've been publicly humiliated let's go get you dressed," Ron said to Egwene. "No shooooes," Egwene said giving her father what could only be called a stern look pointing her chubby little finger at him. Ron looked at Harry before leaving the room, "She's getting to be so like her mother it's spooky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas holiday passed in a flurry of packages, food, laughter and snow. The entire family was able to make Christmas, staying between Ron's place and the Burrow. Bill announced that he would be soon transferring from the Egyptian branch of Gringotts to Diagon Alley, that way he'd be closer to the family and when the time came, years from now, Min would be able to go to Hogwarts. Charlie too announced that within the next two years he would be relocating near Hogsmeade to also be near family and Hogwarts when the time eventually came for his children to attend. Molly was so thrilled at the idea of having all of her family near that she burst into tears.   
  
Ginny and Harry rang in the new year alone in the quiet of their home watching a fire crackle in the hearth as Clark chased an orange puff ball filled with catnip-- A Christmas present from Ginny's niece Marewin, who completely adored the fluffy black creature more like a playful kitten than a six-plus year old tom cat. As the clock chimed twelve times Harry reached out brushing a stray strand of hair behind Ginny's ear, "Happy new year love," he said gently smiling down at his wife. "Happy new year" said Ginny. Her eyes slowly closed as Harry leaned in brushing her lips with their first kiss of the New Year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The chimes above the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes gave off their gently tinkling ring letting Ginny know that a potential customer had entered the shop. Ginny stepped out of the back room and glanced around the store with a look of disgust. 'Those idiots must have been visiting Lockhart in the looney ward again to come up with such a wretched idea.' Ginny mused to herself. It was valentines, Fred and George had the brilliant idea of decorating for the holiday. The walls had been transformed to a hidious shade which Hermione had promptly dubbed, 'Pepto-bismol' pink.   
  
Hermione flat out refused to enter the shop again until after the holiday had passed, despite Ron's protests. "I swear Ron, every time I walk into that place I feel the need to throw up and it gives me an awful migraine," said Hermione arguing with Ron one evening. Harry and Ginny had been over visiting so that Harry could help put the finishing touches on the new baby's-room addition. Quiet honestly Ginny didn't blame Hermione and couldn't understand why Ron was being so insensitive. The argument had ended shortly but flared back up again when Ron asked Hermione where dessert was. He was answered with a bowl of banana pudding being unceremoniously dumped on top of Ron's head. His now very pregnant wife made her way out the swinging kitchen door, she threw her hands around wildly as she waddled down the hall angrily talking about insensitive men and a creative use for garden shears. Ginny scolded Ron severely before turning her scorching glare onto her husband who had been sitting beside her laughing his fool head off at his best mate while pudding slowly globbed down Ron's chin and onto his lap. "Well now you've done it," Ginny said heatedly looking directly at her husband. She threw her napkin down onto the table and got up out of her chair to go after her sister in law. Harry abruptly stopped laughing and looked as stunned as Ron appeared, "What did I do?" Harry asked. Even little Egwene sat in her high chair giving Ron and Harry dirty looks while squishing her dinner between her fingers as if accusing them of ruining her dessert.   
  
Molly walked into the store and winced, taking notice of the walls. "Ginny dear, I'm happy I caught you," said Molly. Just as she was about to take another step she let out a shriek and dove down as a demented looking cherub came flying at her wearing a neon green loin cloth to match its neon green wings. "What the devil!" Molly said clutching her bag to her chest and jumped back as another cherub went flying by; this time in violent orange. "My stars Ginny what were your brothers thinking putting those things in here?" said Molly looking around before hurrying the remainder of the way to the counter. "You gave birth to them!" Ginny said as a cherub in bright yellow dive-bombed towards her. Ginny grabbed a squirt gun and shot water in the face of the demented cherub, it screamed and flew away. Ginny held the squirt gun up taking aim and yelled a warning to the other crazy cherubs flying about, "You want some of me? Come and get it!" Eyeing what looked like an addle brained, pregnant woman with a weapon the remaining dry cherubs blew raspberries at her before flying off towards the other end of the shop. Setting the squirt gun back down Ginny turned her attention back to her mother.   
  
"So what was it you wanted?" asked Ginny giving her mother a pleasant smile as if nothing had just happened. Molly looked around to make sure the coast was clear before turning her attention back to her daughter. Molly's eyes took in her daughter's swollen form and paused for a moment. "Mum?" said Ginny watching her mother stare at her round stomach. A slow smile began to spread on her mother's face and a twinkle flashed in her hazel eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me," said Molly, still looking at her daughter's abdomen. "Something wrong Mum?" Ginny asked at Molly's secret smile. "Oh nothing dear, when do you go to the doctor next?" Molly asked finally looking up into Ginny's golden hazel eyes. "In a few days, Harry is going to go with me this time." said Ginny as she grabbed her bag, checking to make sure her wand was in it. Molly smiled brightly, "That's lovely dear, I'm sure Harry will enjoy the visit." Ginny gave her mother a curious gaze as Molly linked arms with her daughter leading her out into the bright snowy afternoon.   
  
Lunch with her mother was enjoyable. They went to the three broomsticks and talked the entire time about plans for the baby. Her mother told her about the recent letters she'd received from her brothers Charlie and Bill. Ginny promised that the 'girls' of the family would get together soon over tea and have a nice afternoon together. Sitting at the table Ginny caught her mother on several occasions glance down at Ginny's swollen abdomen but say nothing. Molly maintained a secret smile on her face thoughout the entire visit. Once they had finished their tea her mother insisted on walking Ginny back to the shop. Once inside they were again assaulted by the demented cherubs flying around attempting to shoot suction cupped arrows. Molly had decided enough was enough and stunned the little creatures as they flew towards the two women. After three cherubs crashed to the floor with a heavy 'thunk', the remaining took refuge behind shelves and boxes peeking out around the corners to watch.   
  
"Now dear, perhaps you should take the day off and rest, you're looking rather peaked," said Molly, fussing over Ginny as they walked to the counter. "Fred. . . George. . . Get out here!" Molly shouted. There was the scuffling sound of chairs and the two summoned men appeared from around the back room doorway. "How did you know we were still here?" George asked. "I'm your mother, I know everything," said Molly leaving no question that she wasn't exaggerating. "I bet she doesn't know about that time you. . ." Fred began under his breath. "And yes I know it was you who charmed Percy's shampoo to turn his hair blue last week," Molly said giving her sons a stern look, "And that you sent your father a muggle radio that sang only lewd jingles loud enough for the entire office to hear." Fred and George's jaws dropped. "I'll deal with you two and the radio bit later, for now I want you to ease up on Ginny's work load," Molly said putting a hand on her ample hip pointing a finger at Fred, "She's about half way though her pregnancy now and needs to take it easy," said Molly turning her finger towards George. Ginny rolled her eyes. The twins had always been wonderful and accommodating employers. "Really Mum, I'm fine," Ginny tried to argue. If Molly heard her she chose to ignore her daughter's protests.   
  
George turned giving his sister a once over, "You know Ginny you do look rather tired," he said in a rare moment of seriousness. Fred turned and gave his sister a slow once over also, "Damn Ginny, you're huge!" Ginny's jaw promptly dropped. "FRED!" Molly yelled swatting her son with her bag. Fred retreated away from his mother's attack. "Well Mum, he's right, Hermione never was that large at this stage." said George. Molly smacked George upside the head with her hand. "Honestly!" cried Molly throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Ginny was gob-smacked, she didn't know if she was more shocked at her brothers calling her huge or the fact that they had noticed what size Hermione had been at any stage of her pregnancy. Molly took Ginny by the shoulders leading her through the back of the shop and towards the door, "Come on dear, let's get you home. You don't worry a thing about what they say, you look just fine... considering." said Molly giving her sons a death glare from behind her shoulder, "I'll deal with you two later." Fred and George both winced at their mother's words. As soon as the two women stepped out the door the twins looked at each other. "Close the shop early tonight?" said Fred. "And take the girls out of town for a long weekend?" said George. Both men nodded their heads and hurried to lock up the store so they could leave before their mother returned. 


	8. Dreams and Surprises

Dreams and Surprises -  
  
Harry laughed at Ginny's tale of crazed cherubs and lunch with her mother earlier over dinner that evening. Standing up from the kitchen chair with her dishes in hand Ginny gave a pained look rubbing the small of her back as she walked to the sink. "Are you alright?" asked Harry as he watched his wife walk across the room. "Yeah, I'm just a bit sore is all, carrying your daughter around in front of me all the time tends to wear on the back," said Ginny, putting her dishes in the sink and turning around to lean on it looking at her husband. "You mean our son," Harry said reaching behind Ginny to deposit his dishes in the sink behind her. "Yes dear," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Harry grinned down at Ginny wrapping his arms around her middle. "I think I have something that will help," said Harry taking his wife's hand leading her out of the kitchen.   
  
Ginny gave him a curious look but continued to follow as he gently pulled her into the master bedroom. "Honestly Harry, I don't think I'm in the mood," said Ginny in a tired voice. Harry chuckled, "Now who's being the pervert?" He brought Ginny around to her side of the bed and turned to face her. Slowly he reached up and undid the buttons of her shirt slipping it off of her shoulders before dropping into a chair near the bed. Ginny began to protest, "Trust me," he said in a soothing voice. Harry's eyes slowly traveled down the front of Ginny's body, his eyes pausing at her breasts held in a navy blue satin bra. His eyebrow quirked taking notice how they had become fuller over the passing weeks. Ginny smacked his arm furrowing her brows. "What?" he cried out flinching away from her, "Can't I admire my wife?" he laughed.   
  
"Harry," warned Ginny. "Alright, alright," soothed Harry. His hand reached out caressing Ginny's stomach, "When do you think I'll be able to feel him move?" He asked putting his second hand onto her stomach as if he was holding a fragile piece of china. "Probably soon, I know I can feel her stronger now." Harry looked up at Ginny hearing the word 'her'. Ginny cocked her head giving him a grin challenging him to argue. "Lay down with your back up," said Harry choosing to ignore her challenge. Ginny put a hand on her hip looking down the bed then at her stomach and back up again at her husband raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" Harry shook his head smiling; pulling out his wand he pointed it to Ginny's side of the bed. A round section of the bed sunk down, "Now you can." Harry said putting his wand back down. Ginny smiled, it had been several weeks since she could comfortably lie on her stomach and she sorely missed it. Kicking off her shoes and removing her bra she climbed into the bed and lay with her stomach in the hollow indent.   
  
Ginny turned her head hearing Harry rummage around on her vanity table before she heard a soft, "Ah-ha found it." Harry came back into her line of vision holding a bottle of oil in his hand. The bed dipped down as Harry sat down, he kicked off his shoes before turning and straddling over his wife. The first sensation was that of cold oil dribbling onto her back, she jumped and gasped, "Harry!" she yelped. "Sorry love should have done a warming charm first." Harry chuckled. "You did that on purpose," Ginny grumbled into her pillow. The next thing she felt was her husband's hands slowly begin to spread the oil over her back. The scent of lavender and chamomile filled her lungs as she slowly began to relax under her husband's massage. She let out a low moan of contentment as the kinks and knots that had built up began to disappear beneath Harry's talented fingers. "Feeling better?" Harry asked after several minutes of tenderly rubbing Ginny's back. Ginny could only nod into her pillow.   
  
After what felt like wonderful hours of Harry gently manipulating her back Ginny began to nod off into sleep. "Love, why don't you get changed so you're more comfortable," Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny carefully sat up yawning as Harry walked over to her dresser and returned handing her a light blue gown. Harry went to rummage in his own dresser pulling out a pair of dark red silk bottoms. They climbed into bed after the couple changed into their sleep wear. Ginny snuggled down into the crook of Harry's arm, twining her leg with his. She laid her hand onto his bare chest and felt the rise and fall of it with his every breath. Ginny yawned again feeling very sleepy. "I love you," she said finishing her yawn. Harry stroked her arm kissing the top of her head, "I love you," he said feeling his wife's body relax against him as Ginny drifted off to sleep.  
  
She was walking along a mossy path in a wooded area. The sun filtered down through the trees as butterflies fluttered gracefully by. A gentle breeze blew tendrils of her light auburn hair behind her. She was wearing a white gown of the lightest material that molded to her every contour showing off the swell of her pregnant stomach and breasts. The gown flowed out behind her with the breeze as she walked further into the woods. The area was that of peace and tranquility. A brown bunny hopped out onto the path and paused to look at her before moving on. From a distance Ginny could hear the sound laughter. Walking further she caught movement out of the corner of her eye to her left.   
  
At a table in a clearing, Fred sat sipping tea wearing a very large top hat. George lounged in a large armchair across from him sporting large rabbit ears on his head and whiskers on his cheeks, pouring a cup of tea. They laughed merrily and waved at her before they began singing about unbirthdays. Crookshanks sat curled up at one end of the table while Clark prowled around sniffing into empty tea cups. A tiny white ball of fur was curled to the right of George, it raised its fluffy head blinking lazily before staring at her with piercing grey eyes. It softly mewed before lowering its head again.  
  
She slowly continued on her journey down the moss covered path. The woods were quiet apart from the soft chirp of birds occasionally flying by. A few feet away she heard her name being softly called from above. Oliver Wood reclined back on one elbow while he hovered over her head on his broom wearing a snug white tank shirt and his tight quidditch pants. Ginny's eyes couldn't help but scan over his well formed biceps as he raised himself up slightly and extended his hand. "Ginny, come fly away with me," his smooth Scottish accent washed over her as he grinned down at her seductively. Ginny shook her head smiling up at him, "Oh Oliver, you flirt." Oliver threw his head back with a hearty laugh, "Too bad I was born in Percy's year and not Ron's." he said giving her a wink before flying away.  
  
Ginny walked on for several minutes in quiet of the path inhaling the musky scent of moss and wood. Ginny looked down further along the path as a tall figure gracefully walked towards her. She noticed that the man carried a long bow casually in one hand at his side. His long white blond hair stirred in the breeze as he made his way down the path in her direction. He stopped a few feet away from her and smiled, she gasped at his stunning timeless beauty. Ginny caught sight of his elongated ears as he looked to his left and then to his right. He turned his attention back to her and she was overwhelmed by his soulful brown eyes. "Pardon me fair maiden, have you seen Frodo?" Ginny stared at him in stunned silence. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No," she said shaking her head slightly. His smile never wavered as he stepped forward closing the gap between them. A nervous rush coursed through Ginny, her breath caught in her chest as he bent low taking her hand into his own and brushed the back of it with a whisper of a kiss, "Then I shall be on my way," he said standing up again. "Fair thee well my fiery-mane goddess," he inclined his head never breaking eye contact before he stroke off past her.   
  
Ginny turned her head to watch him go but was distracted by the haunting echo of children giggling ahead of her. Walking carefully down the path she came to an abrupt end of the wood that opened up into a beautiful meadow that stretched far towards distant mountains that jutted high above the horizon. The sky had taken on hues of yellow, orange and red as the sun began to sink lower towards the mountains valley. Butterflies swirled around her as she looked out over a meadow covered in a blanket of tiny white flowers. A breeze stirred again carrying with it thousands of white petals that caught gently in her hair as they floated by. Ginny raised her wrist to her nose and inhaled, she realized that the flowers matched exactly to her own warm vanilla scent. She stepped cautiously into the meadow pulled by the echoing of children's laughter. A figure moving to her left again caught her eye as the wind blew a lock of her hair into her face. This time she knew the figure to be her brother Ron walking up to her. He had a dejected look on his face and a large bowl of pudding sat turned onto his head. Ginny's eyes grew large as a smile took over her features. Large globs of pudding dropped onto the ground as Ron reached up running a finger down his cheek and put the finger to his mouth, "Vanilla," he said nodding in agreement with his statement. His shoulders slumped as he shook his head sadly and began to walk towards the woods, she could hear him mutter as he past her, "I went and done it again."   
  
Before she could respond children's giggling caught her attention once more. She looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from. Ginny attempted to lift her foot to take a step, but it was stuck. Looking down the meadow of flowers had turned into an ocean of vanilla pudding. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as her jaw dropped, "What in the name of Merlin?" she said softly. "Ginny! Ginny come dance with me!" a man called. Running up to her Seamus laughed merrily grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently. His sandy hair fell forward over eyes that sparkled with laughter as he leaned in to brush her cheek with a kiss. "Come on lass, just one dance for old times," He begged flashing her a roughish grin. "I'm. . . I'm stuck, I can't," said Ginny, frowning down at the pudding covering her feet. "Ah well, perhaps another time!" Seamus laughed; he blew her a kiss and gave a rougish wink before dancing away. "This is insane" Ginny muttered hearing the children's giggling once again.   
  
"Stuck are we?" a familiar voice said in her ear behind her. Harry slowly came walking around her. "Oh Harry," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry love, I'll always be here to save you," said Harry scooping her up in his strong arms, cradling her gently. Ginny wrapped an arm around his neck as he held her. A feeling of complete and total love enveloped her sending tingling waves of warm pleasure through her as Harry lowered his head coming in close to kiss her. Just as Harry's lips were but a fraction of a breath from her own Ginny felt a sharp bump against her stomach. "Oh!" she gasped as they both looked at her swollen abdomen.  
  
Ginny sat up quickly looking around the master bedroom feeling confused. The alarm clock on the nightstand said 7:30am - Almost time to get up. She took notice that Harry's side of the bed was empty. The sound of running water informed her that he was in the shower. Ginny lay back against her bed with a groan, "That by far was the WEIRDEST dream ever." Ginny said running her hands over her face. She was answered to this statement by a sharp thump in her stomach that made her gasp in shock. "Harry!" she called out, placing a delicate hand over her abdomen. "Harry!" she called out again as the water turned off. Harry rushed out of the bathroom dripping wet, a large plush towel was wrapped around his waist held by one hand, with his other he tried to put his glasses on straight. His hair was sticking up in all directions as he looked frantic at his wife, "Ginny is something the matter? Is it the baby?" He said and was over at her side of the bed in a few long strides. Ginny looked down at her stomach in surprise and then back up at Harry, "She kicked me!" Harry looked confused tugging his towel up as it slipped, "What?" Ginny jumped as she was kicked firmly again from the inside, " She. . . she kicked me hard!" said Ginny, her eyes sparkled and she began to laugh. Harry dropped down onto the edge of the bed as water droplets fell down his chest and back, "Really?" he said excitedly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and held it firm against her stomach; they waited several seconds for something to happen. Just as Ginny was beginning to believe nothing would she was awarded with a sound bump hard against Harry's hand. Harry jumped and his eyes grew large. "Ginny," he whispered in awe, "I felt him." They broke out into excited laughter, "That's my boy!" Harry said to her stomach, smiling so proudly it warmed Ginny's heart.   
  
They sat that way for several more minutes and were granted a couple of more kicks before the baby became still again. Harry leaned in kissing his wife gently before standing up, "I better get dried off." Ginny reclined on the bed watching with pleasure as her husband went about his normal routine of dressing. It was those simple pleasures in life that Ginny seemed to crave more than fancy dinner parties or elaborate trips. What she loved and was most content with was just being at home with her husband enjoying their simple life. "You want some breakfast?" Harry asked slipping a gray v-neck sweater over his head. "Yes," Ginny said climbing out of the bed and making her way to the master bath, "For some reason I'm really hungry for strawberries," she said stepping into the bathroom. Harry had finished putting on his watch and was reaching for the door handle when Ginny called out, "Oh, and some vanilla pudding!" Harry paused turning the handle and looked back over his shoulder wrinkling his nose and furrowing eyebrows in confusion he muttered to himself, "Vanilla pudding?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny took Harry's offered hand carefully walking up the concrete step of the healer's office as Harry held the door open for her with his other. The waiting room was once again empty; the couple was greeted by the friendly ageless face of Ananda. "Mrs. Potter, lovely to see you again, and this must be Mr. Potter?" she asked turning her friendly smile towards Harry. "Yes this is my husband Harry," said Ginny. "Hello Mr. Potter I'm Ananda, receptionist and assistant to healer Nynaeve Mandragoran," said Ananda as she adjusted the yellow shawl that fell off of her shoulder. "Call me Harry, please," he said, smiling. "Harry," said Ananda smiling back at him. Ginny led Harry over to a bench and sat waiting to be called. Harry picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages. "Ginny," Harry said stopping at an article in the magazine, "Look at this." Ginny looked to the article Harry had held up for her to read. 'Colin Creevey nominated for photo journalist of the year for work on Quidditch tour' the title of the article read followed by several photo of his work.' "That's wonderful, I'll have to owl Ginger when we get home." said Ginny glancing over some of the shots she hadn't seen. "Mrs. Potter," Beldemaine called from the doorway. The plump woman flashed a polite smile as Harry stood giving Ginny a hand as she rose to her feet. "This way please," she said as she turned, the fringe of her yellow shawl swinging out with her movement. They followed her back in silence as she escorted them to the examining room. "The healer will be with you shortly," Beldemaine said smiling at the couple, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter." she said before closing the door behind her. Harry sat down nervously in an arm chair while Ginny stepped up onto the examining table and sat down to wait. Within less than a minute the door opened as the healer entered. "Hello Mrs. Potter. You must be Mr. Potter," Nynaeve said holding onto a chart with one hand, extending the other as she looked at Harry expectantly. "Please call me Harry," he said taking her hand and shaking it. "Harry it is then," Nynaeve flashed a quick smile towards Harry and Ginny before reading the chart in her hands. "How are we feeling today Mrs. Potter?" she asked setting down the chart and moving over to Ginny as she lay back onto the examining table.   
  
Harry took a seat beside the head of the table watching closely. Nynaeve closed her eyes and extended her hands above Ginny and slowly moved them down her body. Harry watched her curiously and looked at Ginny questioningly at the lack of a wand. Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head. "Anything out of the ordinary to talk about?" Nynaeve asked, eyes still closed making her way down Ginny's prone form. "I would like to do a home delivery," Ginny said. Nynaeve smiled slightly working her way down Ginny's legs. "I personally feel that's the best environment. St. Mungo's is always available in an instant should there be trouble." said Nynaeve opening her eyes again looking at the couple. "Ready to hear a heartbeat?" she asked. Ginny held her hand up for Harry to take. Harry sat at the edge of the seat holding his wife's hand looking eager and curious. "And you don't want to know the gender, correct?" Nynaeve asked checking her chart and jotting a few quick notes. Harry flashed a look of disappointment. "Yes that's correct," Ginny said grinning at her husband. Nynaeve gave a quick sympathetic smile to Harry before closing her eyes and concentrating again as she held her hands over Ginny's stomach.   
  
Slowly a white fuzzy ball appeared and began to flutter as a soft whooshing sound filled the room. Harry gasped staring at the ball of light squeezing his wife's hand. Nynaeve stepped back looking over at Harry smiling again in an understanding manner. Ginny watched the fluttering ball of light, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched it change. Slowly from behind the ball of fuzzy light a second ball appeared and added its own beat just a few paces off of the first. Harry looked bewildered between the two balls of light and the healer, "Is that normal?"   
  
A slow grin spread across Nynaeve's features, "Ah, I was wondering when you would decide to show yourself, a shy one aren't you," she said crossing her arms in front of her. Ginny's jaw dropped as she took in a sharp breath, her eyes blinking rapidly. Harry licked his lips nervously looking between Ginny's shocked expression and the healer's confident one. "What does it mean?" Ginny turned and looked at Harry, unable to speak. Nynaeve turned her attention away from the pulsing light to look at Harry, "It means, Mr. Potter," Nynaeve nodded towards Ginny's stomach, "Twins." 


	9. Arguments and Lessons

Arguments and Lessons -  
  
Harry sat back heavily against his chair in total shock. "Harry?" said Ginny in concern raising herself up onto an elbow looking at her husband. Harry began to chuckle, "I'm sorry Healer Nynaeve, I believe I heard you wrong. I could have sworn I heard you say twins," said Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. "I did Mr. Potter," Nynaeve said grinning over the chart now in her hands. Harry's chuckling abruptly halted as he turned and looked at his wife's stomach. Ginny was beginning to feel very worried at the moment for Harry's sake. Ginny watched as he jumped to his feet, eyes wide looking stunned. Slowly he reached a hand out touching her swollen abdomen. "Are you sure about this?" Harry said turning his attention to the healer as he held a hand protective on Ginny's stomach.   
  
Nynaeve's chin came up as she jerked her yellow shawl around her shoulders rather roughly. "I think I would certainly know, it is my life's work Mr. Potter," she said in a haunting voice. "Harry she wouldn't say it if she wasn't certain," Ginny softly said trying to ease the tension she saw building in the healer. "Have you known all this time?" Ginny asked gently. Nynaeve turned her gaze sharply to Ginny and visibly relaxed giving her a patient smile, "Yes, I prefer to allow the babies to show themselves when ready, these two were either extremely shy about revealing themselves, or very ornery," Nynaeve said patting Ginny's ankle reassuringly. Ginny groaned inwardly hoping it was the prior. 'Oh Gods' not another Fred and George,' she thought raising her eyes heavenward.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They apparated to the front door of their cottage and walked in. Neither had said a word since leaving the healer's office. Ginny shut the front door quietly, watching Harry take off his cloak. He whipped around to face her so quickly that Ginny jumped. Harry looked down at his wife with a silly grin on his face. "We're having twins," he said in awe. He grabbed Ginny pulling her into an embrace. She let out a sigh of relief, not having known how to gauge Harry's initial reaction. Harry loosened his arms and slowly sank to his knees to become level with her abdomen. Gently he placed a hand on either side of her stomach and leaned in so his lips barely brushed over her top. "Hey you two," He said softly. Ginny smiled down watching the top of her husband's head. The tenderness of his words brought tears to the back of her eyes. She felt completely overwhelmed by the news but extremely happy at the same time. Ginny's hand reached out and stroked his soft raven hair feeling her heart swell within her chest. Gently Harry rested his cheek against her stomach, closing his eyes. Ginny felt a sharp kick Harry chuckled pulling his head away smiling at her stomach, "Well alright then."   
  
Standing up Harry took Ginny's hand and placed it to his lips holding it there for several prolonged seconds before ending the kiss and looking at her. His eyes radiated happiness looking down at her. "Have I told you today that I love you?" He whispered. Ginny smiled reaching up brushing a lock of hair away from his forehead. Her eyes paused for a moment on his scar before she looked back into his eyes, "I could always stand to hear it again." she said grinning at him. Harry leaned down softly kissing Ginny. Pulling back he whispered, "I love you." Ginny's grin spread into a smile, "I love you."  
  
The sound of someone stumbling in the den and a loud crack caught their attention, "Ouch damn that bloody end-table," a male voice cursed. "Ron! Watch your language," was heard before, "Ginny, Harry?" Hermione's voice called. "I told you it would be too soon to stop by," came Ron's voice from the den. "We're here," Ginny called out. Harry laced his fingers with Ginny's as he lead her towards their unexpected visitors, they could hear Hermione from a distance let out a triumphant, "Ha!" Harry looked back at Ginny and they both grinned. In the den they found a slightly disgruntled Ron with a sleeping Egwene in his arms standing close by Hermione. "Hi guys, to what do we owe this visit?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure, Mum was insistent that we come over, said she'd be here after bit." Ron said shifting Egwene in his arms, her tiny fingers curled into a little fist as she sighed in her sleep. "Why don't you go lay her down on our bed," Ginny offered. Hermione followed Ron out of the room carrying the diaper bag to go lay their daughter down.   
  
Harry made to follow them when Ginny grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, Harry looked down at her. "She knows," Ginny said in a hushed whisper. "Who knows what?" Harry whispered back leaning closer to his wife. "Mum, she knows about the girls," Ginny said placing a hand over her stomach. She could feel the twins gently turning inside of her as if they knew someone was speaking about them. "How could she know about the boys already?" Harry asked putting emphasis on the word boys. Ginny shook her head scolding him for a brief moment, "She just does, it's like she's got this extra sense when it comes to these sort of things," Ginny waved her hands around as to prove her point more.   
  
"Honestly love, I think you're reading too much into this. I'm sure this has more to do with the next Ministry banquet coming up," said Harry rubbing his wife's arm gently. "Don't you patronize me Harry Potter," said Ginny, her eyes narrowing as she felt her ire going up. "I'm not patronizing you!" said Harry putting his hands up in defense. "Don't you go trying to make me out to be some over emotional," Ginny poked Harry in the chest, " Hormonal pregnant woman, " she poked him in the chest again as he stepped back away from her, "Whose suddenly become paranoid!" said Ginny, her voice rising as she poked him one final time. Harry winced rubbing his now sore chest. "Honesty Gin, I didn't call you hormonal!" said Harry, his eyebrows rising as his eyes darted around the room to find an escape.   
  
Ron stepped to the doorway of the den; Hermione was directly behind him just as Harry had made his last statement. Ron visibly cringed shaking his head. "You've just stepped in it now mate," he said under his breath, Ron threw an arm out to stop Hermione from entering the room. Hermione stopped at Ron's outstretched arm and looked at him frustrated with the blocked path. Ron put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the couple in the den.   
  
"Oh! So you are saying I am emotional and paranoid then?" Ginny practically yelled at him. Harry gulped noticing that her eyes began to slowly alter from their normal light green and golden hazel state to a brighter golden color, a clear indicator that is wife was now completely and thoroughly pissed off. Ginny took several deep breaths attempting to keep herself from kicking Harry hard in the shins. Harry's eyes caught a very amused looking Ron and a rather stern looking Hermione standing at the den doorway. He turned his attention to Ron with pleading eyes; Ron merely shook his head while trying to contain his silent laughter at Harry's situation. "Gin, love, I never called you emotional and paranoid." said Harry with slightly out stretched arms, trying to soothe his wife's temper. "But you admit you are thinking it, Harry James Potter!" Ginny shouted, clenching her delicate hands into fists.   
  
"Ron, help me," Harry pleaded. Ron's eyes bulged, shaking his head he said, "No way, you're on your own." Ginny's hair flew out around her as she whipped her head around looking at her brother and Hermione standing at the door before turning her fiery glare back to Harry, "You leave him out of this!" she threw her arm up pointing at her brother, "He's not the one insulting his pregnant wife!" said Ginny, stamping her foot to make her point. "Honestly, you two!" Hermione finally spoke up, referring to Ron and Harry as she gave them each a heated look pushing past her husband and making her way over to her sister in law. "Come on Ginny; let's go make some tea and talk. You don't mind these Neanderthals." said Hermione, wrapping an arm gently around Ginny's shoulders placing her other hand on Ginny's arm to steer her out of the den. "Move it," Hermione said to Ron giving him a dark look. Ron moved quickly out of his wife and sister's way giving the appearance of an apologetic husband.   
  
Harry stood by the chess table looking completely bewildered at what just took place. "Honestly Ron, I never said those things," Harry pleaded, running a hand through his already messy hair. Ron's chest began to shake and his face took on a rosy tinge as he reached up to wipe tears out of his eyes. Harry stared slack jawed in surprise as Ron stood there unable to catch his breath from laughing silently. Harry waited for Ron to gain control of himself, which took several minutes. "I'm sorry Harry, but that was priceless." Ron said between bouts of chuckling that threatened to over take him again. Ron cocked his head to the side appearing to try and look behind Harry, "You have any ass left there mate?" said Ron before cracking up again. Harry looked down at his backside in confusion before looking back at his brother in law, "What?" "The way Ginny just tore into you, I'm sure you don't have any left." Ron said wiping tears out of his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Ha ha, it is to laugh." Harry deadpanned.   
  
Ron snorted, "To think, it just gets better from here on out." he said walking over and sitting down at the chess table. Harry groaned sinking down across from him, "Tell me you're joking." Ron shook his head smiling; he was fully enjoying Harry's new experience into the wonderful world of pregnancy and hormones. "Tell you what, since you're new at this I'm going to take pity on you and give you a word of advice," Ron said leaning in a bit lowering his voice. Harry leaned in as well, welcoming anything Ron had to say. "I'll tell you what my dad told me. Number One: They are always right, you are always wrong. Do not under any circumstances attempt to argue with them. If she says the sky is pink with green swirls you say, Yes Dear." said Ron, toying with a black knight on the chess board. "Number Two: No matter what, understand that she's going through a monumental change and can't always control what she thinks, what she says or what she does, so with that in mind refer back to Number One." he said, setting the knight back down and looking Harry in the eye. "Number Three: Always treat her like a princess. She's about to give you the greatest gift one could give. So pamper her and protect her with everything in you." Ron said this in a serious tone while giving a single nod. "That's it?" Harry asked.   
  
"One more thing." Ron said leaning back into his chair crossing his arms in front of his chest. "When all else fails retreat to the shed. Find yourself a hobby, and find one quick." said Ron, grinning. Harry sat back looking at Ron. "A hobby," Harry repeated Ron's words. Ron shrugged his shoulders smiling, "That shed dad's always tinkering in, how do you think he got started? With mum having seven of us it became his haven." said Ron chuckling, "You see how Ginny's becoming, can you imagine what dad had to go through?" Both Ron and Harry shuddered. "But I feel for you mate. I honestly do, because even at Mum's worst her temper is but a fraction of Gin's." Ron said solemnly. "So I'll tell you what I'm going to do for you," he said as Harry continued to sit in silent shock allowing everything to slowly sink in. "I'll let you be white," he said straightening up his black chess pieces. Harry looked up at Ron's last comment to find his red headed friend smiling with a sick sense of immense pleasure. "And I'll mention to dad about building you a shed out back."   
  
Hermione poured chamomile tea into mugs heavily laced with honey, lavender incense burned over on the kitchen counter as small curls of smoke floated lazily upwards. "Want to talk about it?" said Hermione, setting the kettle down before stirring a spoon into her mug. Ginny sighed picking up her cup enjoying the soothing warmth that flowed through her fingers. "I don't know what to think anymore. One second everything is fine and the next I just want to grab him by the testicles and. . ." said Ginny as she reached in front of her and curled her fingers into a fist twisting it viciously. Hermione giggled into her tea, "I know what you mean, there are days when I just want to send Ron back to the burrow in a match box."   
  
Ginny looked at her sister in law and best friend with tears in her eyes, "Am I going mad?" she said setting down her tea. "No, no it's just your hormones, Ginny. And with everything your body is going through you have every right to each moment of hormonal hell you put him through," said Hermione, gently patting Ginny's arm. "If you feel like throwing something across the room one moment and then giggling the next, you do it. Men have no idea of what we go through, so don't you stress about it another moment," Hermione said nodding her head, "If they had to endure only a fraction of pregnancy, the human population would become extinct." Hermione said setting her cup down a bit harder than she meant to. Ginny laughed through her tears, "Thank you 'Mione, I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione smiled reassuringly, "Don't think anything of it. Next time have your wand ready so that when Harry makes you angry you can to turn his naughty bits into a real twig with berries, and then threaten to snap that twig in half."   
  
A short time later they were greeted to the ringing of the door bell. Before there was time to react, Molly's voice called out from the front door after it was opened, "Ginny, Harry? Are you home?" Ginny and Hermione met Molly and Arthur in the great room. Ron and Harry shortly followed suit. Molly immediately walked up to Ginny, "Well, how was your visit with the Healer?" she said with an excited, expectant look on her face "It went well Mum, everything is fine." said Ginny, her eyes darting to Harry. Harry stood there looking sheepish, hoping his wife's fury from earlier had passed. "And. . ." Molly said, her eyes sparkling and a smile wide on her soft round face. Ginny reached out taking both of her mother's hands and smiled back, "And I believe you already know the answer." Ron looked over to Hermione in confusion. Hermione only shrugged slightly shaking her head. "Ginny! How wonderful!" her mother cried out pulling her daughter into a hug, rocking her side to side. "Oh I can't believe it, my baby is having twins!" Ron and Hermione's chins dropped in surprise before they both recovered congratulating Harry. Arthur was able to have a moment to congratulate his daughter before Molly grabbed Ginny into another fierce hug talking excitedly about everything they would need in preparation for the twins' arrival.   
  
Ron pulled Harry into a tight hug pounding him on the back. Hermione threw her arms around Harry as soon as Ron stepped back excitedly telling Harry telling wonderful the news was. He stepped back smiling to catch his wife looking over at him while in another embrace from her mother. Her eyes twinkled with victory as they caught his and she mouthed the words, 'Ha! I told you!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later Fred and George stood behind the counter of their shop discussing the decorations of their newest branch in Berlin, "I still say we should model it after this shop," said George. "No we should do each shop in its own theme to give them more notoriety and make customer's want to visit the others," said Fred. Ginny stood at a shelf straightening items while listening to the two bicker back and forth (she had to argue with them to allow her to do the simplest of tasks lately thanks to her mother's threats) when the front door chimed.   
  
Ginger strode into the shop smiling, "How's my favorite pregnant woman today?" Ginny greeted her with outstretched arms, "I'm doing wonderful and how are you and Colin?" Ginger wrapped her arms around Ginny gently squeezing, "We're both doing wonderful. Colin's received a promotion and raise after winning the journalist of the year award." Ginger said while rubbing Ginny's arm lightly, "He's receiving offers every day with companies trying to lure him away." Ginger stepped back before squatting down to be level with Ginny's protruding stomach, "And how is the little one today," she said reaching up touching Ginny's stomach.   
  
"Two you mean," George said coming out from around the counter as he folded a paper over the clip board in his hands. Ginger's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Ginny, "Two?" Ginny smiled nodding her head. "Yeah, we didn't know Harry had it in him," George said proudly. Ginny looked over at her shoulder giving George a dirty look.  
  
"Oh that's so wonderful!" said Ginger, jumping up and throwing her arms around Ginny again. "Two beautiful little witches," she said giggling and kissing Ginny on the cheek. "You mean two naughty little wizards after their uncles' black hearts," said Fred who sat behind the counter smiling. "Bite your tongue, you will not be tainting my daughters," Ginny said looking sharply at Fred. Fred put on a look of mock hurt, "I'm crushed runt. Completely and utterly destroyed that you might presume we would bestow any ill towards our nephews." Ginger snorted as Ginny raised an eyebrow looking over at Fred. "Honestly Ginny, you may as well give in, the Weasley charm is inevitable, especially when it comes to twins. They are destined to walk in our footsteps and do much greatness," said George looking off into nowhere with an expression of admiration. "Yes we will bestow upon them all of our knowledge for their future years at Hogwarts," Fred said standing up and making his way to stand beside his brother. "You can save that tid bit of 'knowledge' for your own demon spawn," Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.   
  
Ginger stood behind Ginny making a face at the twins that could only say, 'You're in for it now.' "Do you hear that Fred?" said George looking quickly at his brother. "Yes I believe I do George," said Fred, pretending to perk his ears to some make believe sound. "It's the warning signal to all men that a pregnant woman's ire is raising," said George, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "Let's make haste," said Fred, winking at Ginger before giving a quick almost nervous glance towards Ginny. With two loud pops the twins disappeared. "Good, they're gone," said Ginny smiling again, "Care for a cup of tea?" Ginger began laughing, "You're simply amazing. I don't know of one other person, not even their own fiancées that can put the fear into them as well as you can." said Ginger as she linked her arm with Ginny's, walking towards the back of the shop "Why thank you my dear," Ginny said grinning evilly, "Thank you very much." 


	10. Building the Muggle Way

Building the Muggle Way -

Ginny removed loaves of zucchini bread from the oven being careful not to burn herself. She turned, hearing Hermione say something, but not understanding a single word over the loud bangs and hammering that were coming from deeper in the house. "I can't take this anymore!" Ginny cried out, despite the fact that even she couldn't hear herself, and grabbed her wand. With a wave the room became quiet except for Hermione shouting to be heard.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU --" Hermione stopped yelling after realizing the sudden silence. "Sorry about that. I said, what colors have you chosen for the nursery?"

Ginny put her wand in her pocket and shrugged, "I really haven't decided yet."

Hermione struggled to get up out of her chair. "I'll be so happy when you're finally out," Hermione grumbled to her stomach.

"Sit, dear, I'll get that," Molly said, rising from her seat to go over to the stove.

"Tell me again, Mum, why they decided to do the addition the "Muggle way"?" asked Ginny, walking over to the kitchen doorway as Fred passed through the great-room and out the front door.

"Oh you know how your father is. But don't worry, dear, they are only using some Muggle equipment, mostly it will be done with magic." Molly said fondly, looking down into the thick stew she was stirring.

Ron and George rushed into the kitchen, yelling at each other as Ron held onto his hand, making his way quickly to the sink.

"I told you not to hold it like that, you blooming idiot!" George yelled.

"Oh shut up would you!" Ron yelled back.

Both men paused, looking around in surprise at the silence. "Why's it so quiet in here?" George asked while Ron stuck his hand in the sink, turning on the cold water tap.

"Silencing Charm," said Ginny, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione struggled to get up out of the chair. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny stepped over to her sister-in-law and stuck out her hand, which Hermione gratefully took.

"You're brilliant husband decided to stick his hand in the way of my hammer," said George, smirking.

"I was holding the board for you. You dolt!" said Ron, holding his hand under the cold running water, "How in the hell did you do such great work with a bludger when you can't even handle a hammer?" He looked at his smashed finger.

Molly hurried over before Hermione was able to waddle across the room. "Let me look at that dear," said Molly, taking ahold of Ron's hand to examine the now black and purple tinged finger.

Ginny saw Hermione give Molly a disgruntled look before moving over to stand by the far counter. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and gave a small smile. Understanding passed silently between the two women. No matter what, the Weasley men would always be Molly's babies. Ginny knew Hermione understood Molly's overprotective nurturing and patiently tolerated it. Usually, Hermione didn't mind, but Ginny could see that pregnancy gave Hermione a shorter tolerance level by the way she reached for the head of lettuce, sitting on the counter waiting to be shred, and savagely began to tear into it, tossing the pieces into a large bowl.

While Molly took her wand and healed Ron, Ginny walked over to stand beside Hermione. Gently she nudged Hermione's shoulder with her own, when Hermione glanced over; Ginny gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione visibly relaxed and smiled back.

"Hormones," Hermione said loud enough for only Ginny to hear. "I know she means well," she continued.

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I have something that might perk you up," said Ginny.

"And that would be?" asked Hermione, turning her head to look at her curiously.

Ginny giggled, "I got a new movie for us to watch tonight."

Hermione grinned, "Pray tell."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Let's just say it has to do with pirates, cursed treasure and one yummy actor we both enjoy."

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly, "You didn't!"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. Hermione grabbed Ginny by the forearms and both pregnant women bounced slightly on their feet in giddy excitement.

"You have just made my day," said Hermione, her eyes glittering in anticipation.

"What are you two talking about?" said Fred, walking into the kitchen, he watched the two excited women with a wary eye.

Ron, now completely healed, turned to look over his shoulder as he washed his hands. Harry and Arthur walked in directly behind Fred.

"Lunch smells wonderful, Molly," said Arthur, approaching Molly and kissing her on the cheek.

"As soon as the girls return from the park with Egwene, we'll eat," said Molly, patting her husband's cheek.

Fred stood in the same spot from earlier, still watching his sister and Hermione with his head slightly cocked to the side, with an expression of deep thought. "You know, runt, I'd say you look just as huge as Hermione."

"FRED!" yelled Molly.

At the same moment, Ron, Harry, and Arthur cringed and took a step back all saying, "Ooohhh", as if they were already feeling the pain Fred was about to receive. George slapped his palm against his forehead and groaned.

Within the blink of an eye, Fred was staring down the end of two wands held in the hands of two very pregnant, _very_ angry females. Fred threw his hands out at his sides as if bracing himself with nothing but air and swallowed a large lump of fear that was lodged in his throat. "Now Ginny, Her--Hermione let's not get too hasty."

Ginny let out a low feline growl as Hermione hissed. You could almost see the fur . . . err. . . hair rise on the back of their necks.

"I'll tell you what Fred," said Ginny in a dangerously low voice as her eyes narrowed, "Keep your mouth shut and you'll get to enjoy your testicles for another day." She pointed her wand towards his nether region.

Fred's body gave an involuntary jerk but otherwise didn't move, his eyes continuing to grow in fear.

"And when she's done with your crown jewels, I'll make sure your 'manhood' won't be able to stand proud ever again," Hermione said, matching Ginny's dangerously low tone. She too pointed her wand south.

Fred let out a squeak of fear but still didn't move. The remaining men stood in the kitchen with an expression that was mixture of horror and awe. George began to cough in his fist to cover up his laughter. Arthur cleared his throat several times as if to speak but thought better.

"You blundering idiot," Ron said under his breath. Harry gave out a low whistle but decided to remain neutral rather than risk having the wrath of the two angry pregnant women turned upon him.

It was finally Molly who came to the rescue, by slowly stepping forward. "Now dears, I will admit that what Fred said was rather tactless." Molly threw a heated glare at her son. "But please, if anything else, think of Angelina. I'm sure she'd like the chance to have children with her future husband," Molly implored.

Fred remained wide-eyed and silent but nodded his head in agreement with his mother.

"If she even marries the fool after she hears about this," Ron said under his breath to Harry.

Both women looked Fred up and down with calculating eyes. Hermione began to slowly relent, "For Angelina," she said with a nod.

Ginny held firm staring Fred down.

"Ginny?" her mother said gently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes again. "You have been warned," she said darkly.

Fred, as well as the rest of the men in the room, heaved a sigh of relief as Ginny lowered her wand. Arthur stepped forward quickly clapping him on the back. Fred jumped at his father's touch, looking around at him with frightened eyes.

"Fred, why don't you help me – Ahh . . . yes -- Help me straighten up the – thing -- in the room." said Arthur, nudging his son out of the kitchen.

Fred turned looking at his father gratefully, "Yeah, let's go get that -- thing."

Ginny released the silencing charm, since the men were done pounding at the moment.

"I'll . . . err . . . go help them," said George fighting hard to hide the smirk on his face, his eyes were bright as he dashed out of the room.

Molly went back to stirring the stew. Ron and Harry stood near the sink; they glanced at each other before looking over at their wives.

"Err -- Right then," Ron began.

"The table," Molly said softly, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen table.

"Oh -- yes. Yes the table," said Harry. It was apparent that both men were fearful of what their wives might do next. Harry walked forward and used his wand to expand the table as Ron conjured up more chairs. Ginny and Hermione stood beside each other, anger now forgotten and grinned secretly.

"I thought he was going to wet himself," Ginny said under her breath for Hermione to hear.

Hermione snorted, "Perhaps that will teach him to think before he speaks."

"We're back!" a female voice yelled from the den.

"Oh good, the girls are back, now we can have lunch," said Molly, levitating the stew to the table. Several seconds went by before voices could be heard close by.

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Angelina from the great room. Katie walked in the kitchen rolling her eyes and shaking her head with Egwene in her arms. "YOU MORON!" Angelina yelled again.

George entered into the kitchen openly laughing. Arthur walked in right after George, looking a bit pink in the face and trying hard to fight the smile that was wanting to appear.

"I think Angelina and Fred might be a few minutes, perhaps we should begin without them," he said, walking over to wash his hands.

"Oh honestly, Arthur," Molly scolded.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME POSSESED YOU?" Angelina continued to shout. Obviously Fred was trying to speak quietly because no one heard him. "WELL YOU'RE LUCKY THEN -- I WOULD HAVE JUST CHOPPED IT RIGHT OFF WITHOUT THE THREAT!"

George had to sit down in a chair from laughing so hard. The entire time Angelina had been yelling, Harry and Ron had also struggled to keep straight faces; but after that last outburst, they joined George at the table, unable to hold their laughter any longer. Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

Angelina strode into the kitchen with a full head of steam, a red-faced Fred followed in behind her. Turning her head, Angelina caught sight of Ginny and Hermione standing near the counter and strode over to them. "I am so sorry for what that idiot said," said Angelina, thumbing over her shoulder to Fred.

"Don't worry, I think he's learned his lesson," said Hermione giving Fred a quick glance before turning back to Angelina with a smile.

"Well, all the same . . . Next time, don't bother to warn him," said Angelina, this time smiling and giving Ginny and Hermione a covert wink.

As everyone began to settle around the table, Harry leaned over in his chair and looked at Fred's backside, as he stood at the sink.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred, throwing the towel back on the sink and catching Harry's eye. George and Ron looked up.

"Oh just seeing if there was any ass left after that chewing you received," said Harry, grinning because it wasn't him this time. Ron and George began to laugh. Fred grinned crookedly took his seat at the table.

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny walked down the stairs to the basement with a very large bowl of extra-buttered popcorn levitating in front of her.

"How are things going up there?" Hermione asked from the couch.

"They are doing great, almost have it done," Ginny answered as the bowl floated to a square coffee table in front of the couch.

Angelina walked out from behind the bar with several small bowls in hand, Molly directly behind her, levitating a pitcher of lemonade and glasses over beside the popcorn.

Katie sat in an armchair playing with Egwene. "Are we going to watch a movie? Yes we are!" she said, tickling the little girl's belly. Egwene screamed with laughter.

The floating pitcher of lemonade caught the toddler's eye as it settled on the coffee table. Leaning forward on Katie's knee, Egwene stretched her arms out, grasping the air with her fingers saying, "More, more."

Katie smiled and cuddled the toddler closer to her as Hermione poured a small amount in a cup for her daughter. "I swear Hermione, I could just gobble her up," said Katie, kissing the toddler's cheek. Katie took the cup and carefully tipped so Egwene could drink from it.

After the women had settled comfortably into their seats, Ginny used the remote to start the movie. As the previews began to role Hermione turned her attention to Angelina.

"So, is everything set for the wedding?"

Angelina settled her bowl of popcorn in her lap and looked up as she grabbed a few kernels to put in her mouth. "Everything is set -- now we just have to wait for the day to arrive," she said with smile before chewing her popcorn.

"I can't believe it's only a couple of weeks away," said Ginny, shaking her head in disbelief. Katie smiled over at Ginny as she handed Egwene a cracker.

Shortly into the movie, footsteps could be heard descending the stairs as the men came down to join. Fred and George sat down on the floor in front of their fiancées, each diving forward and grabbing a large handful of popcorn. Arthur sat down beside his wife, as did Harry and Ron.

"What'cha watching?" George asked. He was answered by a collective 'Shhh !' by the females. "What?" said George, looking around.

Molly leaned forward, staring at the large screen but waving her hand in George's general direction. "Shush or I'll get the wand."

George's eyebrows shot up but remained silent. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other smirking, clearly knowing who had the real control in the Weasley family.

The movie ended and everyone sat back after having greatly enjoyed it.

"That was bloody well entertaining," said Fred, stretching from his position on the floor.

"Did you see that dame, she was hot!" said George, right before receiving a smack on the back of the head from Katie.

"Well, those leading gentlemen were rather handsome, if I do say so myself," said Molly, sitting back with a smile on her face.

"Mum," Ron groaned.

"What? I'd near say they were Oliver Wood caliber," she said cocking her smile.

Fred choked on his drink and Angelina whacked him on the back a bit harder than necessary.

"So, all done with the nursery?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, all we have to do now is chose wall colors and decorate it." said Harry.

"Well let's go see how you men faired," Molly said standing up.

Hermione and Ginny both began their struggle to get out of the comfortable furniture. Harry and Ron rose up and instantly turned to offer their hand, to help their wives stand.

"Aww," Katie said watching what gentlemen Harry and Ron were. "I hope you're like that with me, George."

Fred took a breath and was about to speak when Angelina clamped her hand firmly over his mouth. "Keep it shut, Weasley, for all that is holy, keep it shut," she said, pushing him towards the stairs. Fred's eyes crinkled with a smile hidden beneath her palm.

Harry led Ginny through their bedroom to the new entrance of the nursery. Ginny's eyes took in the room excitedly.

"Wow, this is wonderful, Harry," said Hermione, walking in, holding Ron's hand.

The smell of fresh cut wood came to Ginny's senses as she looked around the octagon nursery. The high, vaulted white ceilings and exposed wooden beams created an open, airy feeling to the room. Hardwood floors gleamed from the flickers gas lamps that were mounted on the walls. Three windows looked out onto the backyard and to the woods beyond.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful," said Ginny, turning and hugging her husband.

"See the trim I put up, Hermione?" said Ron, running his hand along the wood trim on one of the windows.

"That's lovely, dear," Hermione said, patting Ron on the arm. "You should be very proud."

"Now, all you need is to decorate it," said Harry with his arm around Ginny's shoulder, gently stroking her arm.

Fred stepped around the room, looking out one of the windows. "I know, George and I have been talking about some great ideas we've been working on at W 3," said Fred eagerly.

"No, Fred," said Ginny.

"But --" said George.

"No, George," Ginny said again.

"But, we've got it all planned out," complained Fred.

"Fred. . ." said Ginny warningly, growing irritated with the twins' lack of acceptance for her answer.

"We could just --" Fred began, but stopped as a look of surprise mingled with pain came across his features. He looked around at Angelina who was removing her foot top from his at the moment, "Blimey, woman, what did you do that for?" said Fred.

Angelina shook her head. "Let's go, shall we?" she said, linking arms with him and pulling him out the nursery.

"But what about our ideas?" George said, Katie tugged him towards the door.

"You can tell me all about them we get home," Katie said, giving George's hand another pull, "Bye everyone!"

George turned his head, looking back over his shoulder as Katie pulled him out of the room. "We'll owl you the plans!" he called before his red head disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as the remaining group made their way out of the master bedroom.

"I don't think I want to know," said Ginny, chuckling.

"If it's from those two, it's bound to be trouble," said Hermione, adjusting the strap of the diaper bag on her arm. Molly kissed Egwene on the cheek before handing her back over to Ron.

"They mean well," said Arthur, he leaned in to kiss his grand-daughter goodbye.

"So did Dobby with that bludger," said Ron shaking his head.

"Alright now, dear." Molly patted Ron's arm, "Shopping tomorrow?" she asked, looking between Hermione and Ginny.

You could see the three men wince, imagining their coin purses becoming considerably lighter, before the women's shopping spree would be through.

After times were set to leave the following day and goodbyes were made, Ginny and Harry were left alone for the first time that evening.

"You really like the room?" asked Harry, following his wife through the house.

Ginny stopped and turned around to face him with a smile. "Yes, I love it," she said, reaching out placing her hand on his chest.

Harry stepped forward placing a hand on either side of Ginny's stomach. "I love you, and I love them," he said as he leaned down to gently kiss Ginny on the cheek.

"We love you, too," she said, closing her eyes as she leaned into his kiss.

"You have fun tomorrow and buy whatever you want for the boys' room," said Harry said, moving up to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, I intend to," said Ginny, smiling. "The girls' room will look great."

Harry pulled back and looked at his wife, who was smiling mischievously; he snorted and gave her another peck. Ginny winked at him before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Strawberries," was all Ginny said before she vanished through the doorway. Harry shook his head and chuckled as he turned back towards the den.


	11. Lucky's Charms

Lucky's Charms -  
  
Ginny sat her glass of lemonade down at the table. Looking around the Three Broomsticks, she caught the eye of Madam Rosemerta and waved for the check. "So when do I get to come see the new nursery?" asked Ginger, placing her glass on the table. "As soon as we finish setting it up. The furniture only arrived last night and we haven't had the chance to put everything in order." said Ginny, turning her attention back to her old friend. "Well look what we have here, double trouble if I ever saw it," came a deep male voice from behind Ginny. Instantly knowing who the voice belonged to, Ginny turned her head around, "Hi Colin," she said smiling up at him. Colin placed a warm hand on Ginny's shoulder squeezing gently as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "How are you feeling today?" Colin asked giving her a once over with his eyes. "I'm fine Colin; you're getting as bad as everyone else. I'm healthy and happy," Ginny said, patting Colin's hand on her shoulder before he let it drop. He moved to kiss Ginger on the cheek, then sat on a chair between his wife and Ginny. "And the healer says I have excellent birthing hips," Ginny said dryly.   
  
Ginger snorted into her drink, working hard on keeping down the smile that was battling to over come her. Colin's eyes briefly glanced down at Ginny's hips before he caught himself and looked away quickly, unfortunately not quick enough to avoid being caught by both women. "Oh, I know you didn't just check out her hips," Ginger said rolling her head slightly, looking her husband up and down in mock anger. Colin looked embarrassingly out the window for a brief moment before looking at his wife, "Of course not dear," he said in a straight face. "Liar," Ginny laughed. "Well you mentioned it! What am I supposed to do?" Colin said helplessly. "Typical male," said Ginger, shaking her head.   
  
Ginger looked at Ginny giving her a half wink which Ginny returned. "Oh Ginny I give up, I know the truth of it all, why pretend anymore." Ginger said melodramatically, placing her hand palm up on the table. Ginny took Ginger's hand in her own with an overly pained expression, "Why Ginger, what could you be talking about?" Colin looked back and forth between the two women in half amusement half exasperation. "Admit it; you're cheating on me... with..." Ginger paused for dramatic affect taking a deep breath, "With Colin!" she cried out before burying her face into her free hand. You could see a broad smile appear behind her palm. "Oh Ginger, I can't lie any longer," Ginny said squeezing Ginger's hand, "It's all true, but Colin and I have talked, and we want you to join in our little love-fest. We'll be one happy family, you, me and Colin." Ginny said in an overly breathy voice.   
  
Colin groaned and looked around the room to make sure no one else was watching the embarrassing display.   
  
Ginger looked up from between her fingers, "Do you mean it?" Ginny bit her lip nodding. "Yes, you get him Monday and Wednesday. I'll get him Tuesday and Thursday, it will be just the two of us Friday, Saturday and Sunday." said Ginny, batting her eyes looking suggestively at Ginger. "Oh Ginny!" Ginger cried out. "Oh Ginger" Ginny cried out. Both women turned their heads at the same time each grabbing a hand of the now completely humiliated Colin who at that point in time was appearing to try and melt through the chair. "Oh Colin!" the women said in unison. "Oh lord," Colin groaned rolling his eyes heavenward.   
  
A table of men near by began chuckling at the display, "Lucky bloke" one man said before returning to his ale. "Alright you two," said Colin, standing up, "We need to get going, Ginger. Especially if you want time to get ready for dinner at my parents'." he said looking down at his wife. Ginny and Ginger continued to laugh as Ginger joined her husband in standing up. "We're going to be meeting this new girl Dennis has started dating," said Ginger, slipping the strap of her hand bag over her shoulder. "He does seem to be overly happy these days at the joke shop." said Ginny, leaning down to pick up her bag. "He didn't even complain when the twins tried their newest product out on him last week. You would think one would mind a two foot purple tale." Ginny said shaking her head.   
  
Madam Rosemerta arrived with the check for the girl's drinks and placed it on the table. Both Ginger and Ginny reached for the bill at the same time. "I'll get it," Ginny said trying to pull the slip of parchment away. "No I'll get it," Ginger tugged on her end of the parchment. "What, are you trying to distress a pregnant woman? Give me the bill." Ginny said pulling again. "Of course I'm not; I'm trying to ease the woes of a woman in your condition. Now hand it over Potter." said Ginger, tugging again. Colin grunted, snatching the parchment out of both of their hands, "I'll get it," he said digging in his pocket for his change purse, "And no arguments," he looked pointedly at Ginny and she promptly snapped her jaw shut. "I call dibs on next time," said Ginny quickly, looking triumphant at Ginger's scowl that she had been beaten to the call. "Fine, but I'm ordering more than tea next time. You're coughing up for a whole meal toots." said Ginger, giving Ginny a mock glare. "Done," Ginny said nodding her head as she slowly stood up. "Here," said Colin sticking out his hand for Ginny. She gratefully took it getting to her feet.   
  
After setting up a lunch date with Ginger, Ginny parted ways with her friends outside the front door of the tavern. Colin and Ginger had tried to convince Ginny to allow them to walk her back, but she firmly refused stating that if there was any trouble many shops were only but a few feet away and she could get help. Reluctantly they agreed after Ginny threatened to hex them if they didn't stop treating her like an invalid.   
  
The weather had grown increasingly warmer as spring firmly took hold over the land. Ginny shrugged off her light weight cloak and draped it over her shoulder as she made her way down the street. With the addition of the twins weight to carry, Ginny noticed herself becoming hot quiet often. Ginny paid no real mind to those who passed by as she watched the trees around her, well into their bloom. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to inhale the wonderful scent of mother earth awakening. A tall figure of a man brushed past her as she glanced down at a budding peony bush, the twins gave a sudden jerk within her causing Ginny to falter in step. "Kitten?" she heard barely over a whisper from behind her. Only one person had ever called her that, never with her permission. A shadow of tingling cold shot up through her spine as the twins grew extremely still within her.   
  
Ginny turned around slowly coming face to face with a man she thought she'd never again encounter after the fall of Voldermort. Draco Malfoy stood before her with a look of shock and complete surprise written across his handsome face. He stood tall in his tailored clothes, his white-blond hair perfectly cut slightly falling into his eyes as he looked down at Ginny, surveying her. Ginny's hand unconsciously went protectively to her swollen stomach bringing Draco's grey eyes to stay even longer on her abdomen. A haunted look flashed briefly though his eyes. Without thought Draco slowly reached out gingerly to touch her stomach. Ginny took an automatic step back looking at his hand which lingered in the air for a few moments where her stomach had been before dropping to his side. Her eyes went from his hand up to his face once more, a look of pain and sadness was evident for the briefest of moments.   
  
The silence was awkward between them as Ginny searched for something polite to say. "How have you been?" Ginny asked for lack of anything better coming to mind. Draco stared, fixated on her stomach, for several more moments before he tore his gaze upward to look at her while answering her question. "I am well." he said, a distant look held in his eyes, his voice was emotionless. After several uncomfortable moments Ginny finally spoke again, "Well I should be getting back." Ginny turned to leave when he spoke again, this time his voice hinting of urgency, "Are you happy?" Ginny stopped and turned back to see Draco once again staring at her swollen form, this time an inner struggle was evident in his tense features.   
  
Ginny sighed, "I could be no happier nor more in love. With Harry my soul is complete." For a moment it looked as if Draco was on the verge of saying something before the all too familiar mask slid down over his features once more. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off," said Draco, without waiting for her reply he strode away.   
  
Ginny watched him until he was beyond her sight. Ginny sighed glancing down at the budding peony bush before looking heavenward as large fluffy white clouds floated past. "Please fates, bring him happiness," she whispered, slowly closing her eyes for a moment. Her attention was brought quickly back by the twins turning within her. "I see you agree," said Ginny, gently patting her stomach, "Let's just hope the fates listen." With one last look at the empty sidewalk she turned back making her way to the twins' shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, could you move it to the left a bit more?" said Ginny, as she surveyed the nursery furniture. Harry gave her an exasperated look but otherwise made no mention of the fact that this was the fourth time he'd moved the rocking chair ending it back where it had first started. "Thank you, that's perfect." said Ginny giving him a warm smile. "Tell me again why I didn't just use my wand to move it?" Harry asked straightening back up. "Well what would be the fun in that?" asked Ginny, shrugging her shoulders and giving him a sweet smile. She walked over to one of the two light oak cribs and straightened the scarlet baby comforter with golden snitches that covered the mattress.   
  
Harry walked up to her, "Where do you want this?" he asked holding up a baby mobile. Mini bludgers, quaffle, beater bats and snitch dangled down from the white umbrella. "Isn't it adorable?" asked Ginny, smiling at the mobile. Harry smiled at her, setting the mobile down inside the crib. "Yeah, it is," he said wrapping his arms around Ginny squeezing her gently. "The walls turned out great didn't they?" said Harry surveying the room. Half way up the wall a light oak chair rail ran the length of the room, the lower part of the walls were a deep burgundy smudged with gold. The upper half of the room was cream with the same gold treatment. "A true Gryffindor's room," said Ginny, looking affectionately around the nursery. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ginny said, looking back at her husband. Harry looked down at his wrist watch and sighed, "I suppose so, wouldn't want to be late for the bachelor party being one of the co-hosts and all." Harry said, leaning in kissing his wife on the cheek.   
  
"Exactly what is it you and Ron have planned for Fred and George tonight?" Ginny asked as she followed Harry through the master bedroom into the adjoining bath. "I can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a secret." said Harry, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it onto the counter. Ginny snorted, leaning her back against the counter watching her husband undress. "I think you just don't want Angelina and Katie to find out, and I'm hurt that you'd imply that I'd be the one to tell them." she said crossing her arms in front of her. "Now love, of course I would never imply that." said Harry, opening the shower stall door and turning on the water. "Oh I think you would," Ginny said reaching out and pinching Harry's exposed nipple. Harry jumped and yelped as he put his hand protectively over his now sore nipple. "Ginny, I swear!" he said as he jumped into the shower stall and closed it before Ginny could reach for his other one.   
  
"Uh huh, well two can play at that game. Or have you forgotten that Hermione and I are throwing the girl's party tonight as well." Ginny called through the shower stall at her husband. "I'm sure it will be a lovely tea and cake bridal shower dear," Harry said, scrubbing shampoo into his hair. "Who said anything about it being a tea and cake sort of party?" Ginny yelled as she watched Harry through the shower glass. She saw Harry pause while rinsing his hair before he finished. "Oh? Then what are you ladies doing tonight?" said Harry, trying to sound casual while washing himself. "Wouldn't you like to know." said Ginny, smirking.   
  
The water turned off as Harry opened the door; he took a large purple towel from the hook and began to dry off while Ginny began to undress for her shower. "So, uh, you going to tell me where you girls are going tonight?" said Harry as he tucked the towel around his waist. Ginny quietly stepped into the shower with a smile on her face and shut the door before turning the water on. "Nope," she said as she stuck her head under the spray of warm water.   
  
"Ginny, have you seen my watch?" Harry asked looking on his dresser. He walked around the bedroom in black shoes and a pair of black slacks. Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom, putting an earring in as she watched her husband pull a dark jade short sleeve shirt over his head. The silken material fit snug to his form showing off his excellent chest and abdomen muscles. "It's here on the counter where you left it," she said stepping back into the bathroom and exiting again with his watch in her out stretched hand. Harry paused in reaching for the watch to glance over his wife. She wore a brown skirt that stopped well above her knees showing off slender well shaped legs that ended in sling back heels. Her dark russet top cut low to reveal a good amount of cleavage that only grown since becoming pregnant before flaring out loosely around her swollen waist. The ruffled cuff of her top split open from wrist to elbow. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist with bangs; several straight wisps of hair framed her face.   
  
Despite being well into pregnancy she looked stunning. Her entire being glowed with the allure of beauty. "You're not going to a bridal shower in that are you?" Harry asked as Ginny placed the watch into his hands. Ginny grinned up at him seductively, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't look good, and before you ask, yes the shoes are safe, I charmed all my shoes so I won't have trouble with them." Harry licked his lips nervously as he inhaled her sultry vanilla scent. "It's not the shoes I'm worried about." he said in a husky tone stepping to wrap his arms around his wife. Ginny chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just promise me one thing," she said pulling his head down to brush his lips with a kiss. "What's that?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Look but no touch," she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek in return. Harry pulled back looking at her with furrowed brows. "Look but no touch what?" Ginny snorted, pulling out of his embrace to go look into the vanity mirror checking her make up. She reached up and adjusted the clasp of the chain to her topaz and ruby pendant before answering.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry Potter," she said turning around to look at him. Harry did his best to hide a grin, "You know I only have eyes for you." Ginny eyed him from head to toe before resting her golden hazel gaze onto his emerald eyes, "Mmm, humm. And you're hands better be too," she said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Harry laughed before walking over to his wife and embracing her again. He leaned in kissing her full lips. "So," he said as his lips hovered over hers, lightly brushing them as he spoke, "Are you going to tell me what you girls are doing tonight?" Ginny grinned beneath his lips, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Nope."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The club was dimly lit as the women entered; pounding music filled their ears as they took in their surroundings. Colored lights flashed around a raised stage as white running lights blinked around its edge. A large bar ran along the side of one wall, huge mirrors were set up behind it to reflect back the entire room. "What exactly is this place?" Molly Weasley asked looking around in surprise as a waiter wearing only a black vest showing off his well toned arms and bare muscled chest, tight black slacks enhanced his rear as he walked past with a tray raised. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Angelina, Katie stepped in looking around in awe. Penelope, Fleur and Melody came around to look as well. "Oh my," Penelope breathed. "Ladies good evening and welcome to Lucky's Charms," said a tall man approaching them, wearing the same outfit that all the other waiters wore, the colored lights dully reflected off of his shaved head. His black eyes crinkled as smiled down at them clasping his large hands together in front of his well defined chocolate brown abs. "Mmm, ze dark chocolate haz alwayz been one of my favoritez," Fleur said under her breath. The waiter smiled bigger. "Weasley party of eight," Hermione said, looking out of the corner of her eye at Fleur with a grin. "Ah yes, we have something special for you ladies tonight." The man said in a deep voice. "My name is Caddar, if you'll follow me to your table." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other raising their eyebrows in amusement. "Oh I'll follow you anywhere," Angelina said looking Caddar up and down as he led them towards a large round table near the bar, angled close to the stage. After Caddar took their drink orders and walked off to the bar the girls looked around the busy room. "This place is fantastic," Katie gushed as a handsome blond walked by carrying an empty tray. "I'm so glad you think so," came a deep male voice with a heavy irish accent from behind Ginny and Hermione. Ginny turned around and was surprised to be greeted by the handsome face of Seamus Finnigan. He smiled down at the girls, "Welcome to Lucky's Charms. The premier Witches' club of London." he said with a slight bow. "Seamus!" Ginny and Hermione cried in delight. "I should have known you would be the owner by the club's name," said Hermione, smiling up at her old school mate.   
  
Seamus's eyes grew large looking down at Hermione and Ginny's swollen forms, "I see you two have been busy." he said with a smirk. Hermione blushed and swatted his arm while Ginny grinned back up at him. Seamus reached over folding up the sleeve of his white button down shirt. "Well if you ladies will excuse me. I'll see to it you have a right good time tonight." He said, squeezing Ginny's shoulder affectionately before patting Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks Seamus, its Angelina and Katie's last night of freedom. Merlin knows we've tried to convince them to run for the hills but they appear to be set on marrying my brothers," Ginny said smiling over at her soon to be sister in laws. "Well then, lass, we'll make sure this night is extra special." Seamus said, smiling over at the brides.  
  
Seamus walked away to be replaced by a handsome waiter with short blond hair. "Hello ladies, my name is Gareth," the blond said as he began to hand out the drinks. Molly looked up at him as he leaned in close to her while setting down her drink. Her cheeks took on a bright pink tinge as she glanced at his bare chest before quickly averting her eyes down to the table. Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her mother and smiled but refrained from saying anything. After passing around the drinks Gareth again stood near Molly and leaned in slightly placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now if you need anything at all ladies, you just let me know." he said as he looked around the table, resting his eyes on Molly before giving her a wink then walking away. Molly giggled slightly picking up her drink to sip. "Molly are you blushing?" Melody said leaning in to get a better look at her mother in law. Molly continued to sip her drink to avoid her daughter in laws question, waving her hand dismissively. The women at the table laughed at their elder's embarrassment.   
  
The women were distracted by spot lights shining on the stage as Seamus walked to the center, touching his throat with his wand. "Beautiful ladies of all ages," His voice boomed with the Sonorus charm, "May I present to you, Lucky's Charms!" He called out throwing his arm up and out in introduction. He walked back and to the side as a curtain parted behind him. A gorgeous man with bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair walked out in billowing midnight blue robes. Loud music began to pulse again as the man began to dance around the stage, slowly unbuttoning his robe. "Oh my stars!" Molly cried out in shock as the man began to disrobe on the stage, smiling down at the cheering witches. "Ginny! Do you know what sort of place this is?" she said looking over at her daughter. Ginny, who was watching the display and clapping her hands, looked over at her mother. "Of course I did Mum, don't tell me you didn't." Ginny said giving her mother a knowing smile. "I. . . well. . . I. . ." her mother stammered.   
  
"Besides, blame Hermione, she's the one who picked it." Ginny said, laughing at her mother's stunned face. "Hermione!" Molly yelled in mock sternness. Hermione looked at her mother in law and smiled, "No worse than what the men are doing tonight," Hermione said with a smile. Molly jumped as a wizard's hat landed on her lap; she looked down at the hat in surprise before letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelina swayed slightly as she walked back to her seat from the ladies room a few hours and several drinks later. "Have we thanked you yet for this fabulous. . ." she hiccupped and put her fingertips to her lips, "bacholette party?" she said sitting down hard on her chair. A very sober Ginny and Hermione grinned at Angelina, "Yes we must thank them for such a wonderful time," Katie's voice was a touch slurred as she never took her eyes off the stage. The music dimmed as Seamus's voice came across the room. "Tonight is a very special night indeed, for tonight is the eve of the wedding to two of the wizarding world's most eligible pranksters, Fred and George Weasley, owners of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Those lucky ladies are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell." Seamus cried out from behind the bar. The spot lights scanned over to the table to shine on the named women. "Ladies if you would follow the gentlemen to the stage for your surprise." Seamus said as the waiter Caddar walked over, extending his arm to Katie. At the same time the waiter Gareth extended his arm to Angelina. Every eye at the table turned to look at Ginny and Hermione who could only shrug in confusion. The room loudly applauded as the escorted girls made their way to the stage.   
  
The Weasley women screamed with delight and laughter from their table as Angelina and Katie were treated to their own personal dancers. Katie took turns looking embarrassed and excited as the male dancer in dark red robes moved around her. Angelina watched her dancer dressed in dark golden robes with a cocky grin before looking down at her soon to be family and winked. "So, do you think the men are having this much fun?" Hermione leaned in to speak in Ginny's ear. Ginny who was leaning in to hear Hermione keep her eyes on the stage as the dancer in the golden robes took his hat off and twirled it over his head standing beside Angelina. "We'll find out soon enough," Ginny answer. Hermione gave her a questioning look. "I charmed Harry's watch; he has no clue that it will record everything tonight." Ginny said taking a sip of her lemonade. Hermione gaped at her, "You naughty, naughty girl!" Hermione giggled. Ginny shrugged as a grin spread over her face. "As if he won't fill them in on what we did tonight," Ginny said, thumbing over her shoulder toward where Seamus stood behind the bar. Hermione glanced back at him before looking at Ginny smiling. "I guess Harry and Ron will get an ear full after tonight." Hermione said picking up her pineapple juice. "Too right you are," Ginny said holding her glass up to clink against Hermione's, "Too right you are." 


	12. The Reception

The Reception -  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as he spun her around the dance floor. Ginny smiled up at him, "You look rather dashing yourself." she said running her forefinger down his cheek. Harry stroked her back with his hand as he looked out across the reception hall. "I can't believe they didn't pull one prank during the ceremony," Harry said, looking over at Fred and George as they stood together in a group of guests talking animatedly about something. Ginny turned her head to look at her brothers, "Well the night isn't over yet," she said. Ginny watched as Angelina and Katie approached their new husbands looking radiant. The song slowly came to an end and Harry took her by hand leading her towards the bar. "Would you like anything?" he asked. Ginny thought for a moment while watching the crowd of people mingle around. "I think I'd like an orange juice," she said spying Hermione and Ron sitting at a table with Egwene who was sitting on Percy's lap. Penelope held Maric as he leaned forward to touch Egwene.   
  
After receiving their drinks from the bartender, Harry led Ginny back over to their seats at the round table with the rest of the group Ginny had been watching. Ginny noticed Hermione looked rather tired; she winced slightly as she shifted in her seat. "Everything alright Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her. "Yes," Hermione sighed, "Just a bit uncomfortable is all, been a very long day." Ron looked over at his wife and reached for her hand, "Want to call it a night?" he asked. "No not yet, I want to dance with you some more before the night is through. You still have some lost time to make up from our fourth year." Hermione grinned at Ron at his sudden uncomfortable expression. "Will I never live that down?" he asked. Hermione pretended to think for a moment,  
  
"Probably not," she finally answered. Ron shook his head before standing up, he extended his hand to Hermione, "Then I better get started," he said with a grin. Hermione took his hand giving a slightly pained look as she slowly stood up. Ginny noticed that Penelope was watching her closely as was Percy, neither said a word but looked at each other significantly. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Charlie and Melody sitting at the next table over with Bill and Fleur, each couple were watching as Hermione rose, looking at each other they silently nodded before returning their attention to their prior conversations.  
  
Ginny watched as Ron gently guided Hermione onto the dance floor, he smiled down at her lovingly as he slowly led her in a simple circle. Ginny felt her eyes grow moist at the look of love that past between her youngest brother and his wife. It was like watching something special between two lovers and Ginny averted her eyes for feeling she was spying on a private moment.  
  
"Good evening everyone," a very handsome man said as he approached their table. "Oliver! So wonderful to see you again, how are you these days?" Percy said, from where he sat, adjusting Egwene on his lap so he could extent his hand to shake Oliver Wood's. "I'm fairing well," Oliver said shaking Percy's hand. "Penelope, good to see you again," Oliver said, taking Penelope's hand as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny noticed Percy's expression darken slightly. Ginny looked out the corner of her eye to see Harry watching the scene with an amused grin on his face.   
  
"I'm wonderful Oliver. It's great to see you again." Penelope said, smiling up at him politely. "Harry, mate! It's been forever," Oliver said, moving around the table, Harry stood and the two men shook hands firmly. "It has been too long, Oliver." Harry said, smiling at his old gryffindor teammate. "And could this be little Ginny?" Oliver said, shaking his head in slight disbelief. Ginny smiled up at him warmly as he took her hand into his own and bent forward to brush the back of it with a kiss, "I knew you'd grow to be a beauty, but I never did you justice." Oliver said as he straightened again. Harry watched closely, keeping a lopsided grin on his face. Percy scowled, slightly readjusting Egwene on his lap as the toddler chewed on a pretzel. "Such the charmer," Ginny said giving Oliver a slight wink.   
  
"Harry, dear boy, I do believe I am just going to have to steal your wife away," Oliver said looking back over his shoulder at Harry who stood smiling and shaking his head. "At least for this one dance," said Oliver. Ginny quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. Oliver looked back down, noticing Ginny's expression, "That is if you'll dance with me." he said quickly. Ginny laughed as she slowly stood up. Oliver, still holding her hand helped her to her feet. He guided her around the table as Harry took his seat once again, "Don't worry Potter, I'll return her before dawn," Oliver called back to the table before leading Ginny further out onto the dance floor.  
  
"So I hear twins are in order," Oliver said as he wrapped one arm around to Ginny's back, holding her other hand in his own. "Word gets around," Ginny said resting her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm sure they will be just as great on the field as Fred and George," he said smiling down at her. Although the thought of her girls being as great of beaters as her brothers appealed to her, the idea of them being like Fred in George in any other way gave her a shiver of fear. Oliver moved Ginny around the dance floor with natural grace that made him such a talent as quidditch keeper. "When they get old enough I'll stop by and teach them some of the great moves we used back at Hogwarts." Oliver said. "Of course, I'm sure they will love that." said Ginny, patting his shoulder.   
  
After several moments of silence Oliver spoke again, "You know this may sound odd, but it's been in the back of my head for some time." he said looking down at Ginny as he stepped back and spun her in place before stepping back to her again. "What's that?" Ginny asked, catching Harry's eye as he sat at the table watching her and winked. "I had the oddest dream a while back and I can't seem to forget it. Funny it is, because usually I don't remember my dreams." Oliver said shaking his head slightly. Ginny looked up at him curiously but remained silent. "You were in it, in a forest wearing a lovely white gown, if I recall right, and I was on my broom." said Oliver, taking on a distant look as he remembered. Ginny's eyebrows shot, "You don't say," her lips quirked in a half smile. Oliver looked back down at her coming back to the present, "Yeah, curious isn't it how some things stick with you for no reason." He said, shaking his head again giving her a charming smile. "Yeah. . ." Ginny said with a knowing grin, "Curious."   
  
Oliver and Ginny ended their dance next to the table where Harry sat with Percy and Penelope. Ron and Hermione had since returned. Off to the side of their table Molly stood watching the couples dance as Arthur talked to another guest with great interest about plugs. "Thank you for the dance Ginny," Oliver said, bending over her hand once more with a lingering kiss. He stood back and turned towards Molly. "Ah, Mrs. Weasley, just the young lass I have been looking for," Oliver said giving a roguish smile. "Would you do me the honor of being my partner for this next dance?" Ginny moved around the table, Harry stood up as she approached and held the chair for her as she sat next to Hermione. Molly blushed and looked over at her husband who was still engrossed in his conversation about plugs. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Oliver, "I'd love to Mr. Wood," she said taking his offered hand. "Oliver please," he said smiling. "Only if you call me Molly," she said as they stepped out onto the dance floor. Percy snorted rudely into his drink causing Harry to chuckle. Penelope glanced over at her husband, calmly raising an eyebrow at him before turning her head again to watch the dance floor.   
  
Hermione shifted again in her chair with a pained look. "I think we should call it a night 'Mione," Ron said, standing up. Hermione sighed in defeat, "I suppose your right," she said. Ron paused as he reached to take Egwene in his arms, looking back at his wife, "What did you say?" Hermione gave him a dirty look slowly standing up with help from Harry. "You heard me Ronald Weasley, don't make me repeat myself," she said crossly. Ron pressed his lips together to hide a smile as he moved Egwene to a more comfortable position in his arms. Ron reached to the center of the table where a bowl of mixed nuts sat and popped a few in his mouth before preparing to step away from the table. "I'll see you at the office," Harry said after he had given Hermione a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Ron opened his mouth to reply, "MMMOOO" his eyes grew large in horror, instead of words a loud long cow cry came from deep within him. Ron pressed his lips shut looking around in surprise. "Ron?" Hermione said looking at her husband with uncertainty. "MMMOOO" was all that came from Ron again. By this time a majority of the people talking near them had stopped and was openly staring at their table.   
  
A few feet away Fred and George were bent over from laughing hard. Angelina stood by the wine fountain shaking her head and rolling her eyes heavenward. Katie who was standing next to Angelina when it all happened bent her head into her hand in exasperation. Percy who had just reached for a handful of nuts after Ron and was about to put them to his mouth looked down at his hand and up at his brother before dropping the nuts back into the bowl and wiping his hand carefully on his napkin. Egwene laughed and clapped her hands excitedly looking at her father. "Cow. . . Moo!" her high baby voice squealed in delight. Harry laughed openly looking at his bewildered best friend.   
  
Ginny sat on her chair watching everything, she couldn't help but laugh at what was going on but at the same time felt terrible that Ron was the receiver of yet another prank by the twins. Fred and George made their way over to the table wiping tears from their eyes, both men's faces red from laughing. "Bloody brilliant we are," Fred said pulling a chair out. "In top form," George said reaching for a chair. Just as the two began to sit a look of shock came over both of them. Their eyes grew large as they convulsed and stumbled, dropping hard and missing their chairs to land on the floor. Hermione looked down at the twins with her jaw slack. Ron kept his mouth tightly closed but shook with silent laughter. Penelope and Percy looked down at the twins in surprise. Harry and Ginny laughed openly as they watched the twins on the floor. At the table beside them Charlie and Bill howled with laughter as their wives looked at the twins curiously.  
  
"Bloody hell," George panted, several seconds later, from his position on the floor. "It happened again Fred." Fred looked around to his twin, panting for breath, both men sporting a healthy flush, "No shit Sherlock," he said, gasping for breath, "We really must find out where that's coming from."   
  
Ginny looked over by the wine fountain where the new brides stood side by side, arms crossed with smug looks on their faces. Hermione turned, looking down at Ginny; she smiled and looked over at Angelina and Katie. The brides of the two fallen men held their freshly filled wine glasses up in a salute, nodding to Ginny and Hermione, smiling wickedly. Ginny stood up slowly from her seat and took a step over to lean in towards Hermione, whispering, "So it begins." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ginny and smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later Ginny stood in the kitchen, feeling rather aggravated. Clark mewed for attention as he rubbed against her leg. "I'm sorry my precious but I can't bend over to reach my own shoes lately much less pick you up." Clark rubbed against her leg once more before moving to a corner of the floor and curled up. Ginny slammed the refrigerator door shut in frustration. She quickly opened it again and looked, but nothing had changed. It was this scene that Harry walked in on. "Are you looking for something?" he asked, making his way to the cabinet for a glass. "Strawberries," Ginny grumbled as she pushed a container aside hoping to find her prize, despite the fact she had just moved it earlier. Behind Ginny's back Harry froze midway reaching for the glass and cringed. Slowly he shut the cabinet door and turned to face his wife's back. "Harry, where are the strawberries you promised to pick up for me yesterday?" she asked as she straightened up slowly, placing a hand on her sore lower back, shutting the refrigerator door. "I. . . umm. . ." Harry said, his eyes searching the room desperately. "Harry?" Ginny said, turning to face her husband, "You did get the strawberries for me like you promised, didn't you?" her eyes began to narrow seeing Harry's nervous glances. "I'm sorry love, it slipped my mind." He said apologetically.   
  
For a moment Harry thought she hadn't heard him because she stood stock still looking at him. Ginny's lower lip began to tremble as her eyes welled with tears. "You forgot?" she said in a small voice. "Aww, Ginny. I'm so sorry," Harry implored. You could see his entire being crumble with guilt at the sadness he saw on his wife's face. "Don't cry love," he said soothingly as he took a step forward reaching out for her. "Don't you touch me Harry James Potter," Ginny hissed, all traces of sadness gone. Harry stopped in midstep looking surprised at her sudden mood change. "Forgot did you?" Ginny spat. "Well how bloody convenient, you forgot!" she yelled stepping closer to him.   
  
"Do you know what it's like to have no ankles?" she said waving her hands around. "Do you know what it's like to carry around two heavy quaffles in your stomach that enjoy swinging from your rib cage and doing an irish gig on your bladder?" she hissed. "Not to mention on top of them doing their primal bladder dance you feel the need to pee every five minutes anyhow. Oh and did I FORGET to tell you that if you dare think of laughing or coughing it better be done on the toilet, otherwise you'll be peeing down your leg?" she yelled at him. Harry shrunk even further in size at his wife's tirade-- despite the fact that Harry stood at 5' 11" tall compared to his wife's 5' 3" frame he seemed to be looking up at her as she towered over him in a rage. "FORGET the fact that all I asked you to do was to simply pick me up some strawberries. It's not like I'm about to give birth to your CHILDREN or anything like that!" Ginny threw her arms around wildly as she made her way to the kitchen entrance. Through out Ginny's entire tirade Clark laid curled up in the far corner watching the scene play out with mild interest.   
  
"So don't mind ME," Ginny shouted over her shoulder. "I'll just go get them myself." Harry growled in frustration as he raked his fingers through his messy black hair. "No Ginny, you stay here." Harry said before taking a few calming breaths. "I'll go get the strawberries as promised." he said following his wife out into the great room, "You shouldn't be going out by yourself anymore in your condition."   
  
Ginny stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Harry, "My. . . Condition?" she said through narrowed eyes. "My condition, Harry?" she said hotly, "I'm bloody pregnant, not dying of some incurable disease!" she yelled, throwing her arms up into the air. "Dammit Ginny, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I said I would go get the bloody strawberries and I'm going to ruddy well get them!" Harry yelled in frustration. Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise, her lower lip began to quiver again as fat tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks. "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry!" said Harry, rushing up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "Ginny sobbed into his chest while hiccupping a response, "N- no, I. . . I'm s-sorry Harry." she said between sobs, "I--I o-over reacted."   
  
Harry gently stroked her hair while making gentle shushing noises. "It's alright love." Harry said, lightly kissing her forehead. After several minutes Ginny's crying calmed down. "Better now?" Harry asked leaning back to look at her. Ginny nodded sheepishly in response. "Good, you go put your feet up and I'll be back in a few minutes with the strawberries," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek. Ginny nodded again before slowly making her way back to the den. Once she was around the corner Harry heaved a huge sigh before tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Hormones mate, it's only hormones," He reassured himself. He looked back over his shoulder at the empty corner which Ginny had just disappeared around, "I think I'll go work in the shed this evening." he mumbled to himself before disapparting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" Harry called, stepping into the house with a sack in his hand. When he received no answer he furrowed his brow, moving deeper into the house. "Ginny?" he called again. He stepped through the doorway of the den taking a breath to call again when he stopped. There laying on the sofa Ginny sleep. Harry stepped around the couch quietly as to not wake her. Ginny sleep with her legs stretched out on the sofa, slightly on her side. Her hair spilled out over her shoulder, she had a hand beneath her cheek fingers slightly curled. Harry placed the sack on the coffee table behind him before turning his attention back to his wife, squatting down close to watch her sleep. His eyes roamed over her long dark lashes stark against her pale complexion. Her lips were a deep rose color, full and slightly parted. Her breathing was steady and even as she rested peacefully.   
  
Harry's eyes traveled down where they rested on her stomach, now heavy with pregnancy of their unborn twins. Harry marveled at how such a petite woman could carry their future with in her small frame. His eyes caught movement, he stared fixated as her stomach rolled beneath her top as the twins moved inside her. At once their was a sharp jerk as one of the twins moved quickly and Ginny gave a gasp in her sleep before snuggling her head down deeper into the arm of the couch relaxing again. Slowly Harry extended his arm and gently rest his hand over her active abdomen. As soon as his large warm hand settled onto her the twins instantly became still. He smiled to himself, leaning in so that his lips were close enough for him to feel the soft cotton of her top, he whispered, "You two be good in there for your mum." He was answered with complete stillness.   
  
Harry lost track of time as he knelt by his wife with his hand protectively over his unborn children watching Ginny sleep. After a long while Harry reluctantly moved to get up. His knees were killing him and he still needed to get the strawberries into the fridge. He leaned over gently kissing his wife on the forehead as he let his hand slip from her. As soon as his warm hand left he saw that the twins gave a sharp kick that could be seen easily. Ginny jumped awake with a grunt grabbing her stomach. "Beater practice?" she growled looking down at her active abdomen. Harry chuckled as he extended his hand for Ginny to take to help her sit up. "Thanks Harry," said Ginny as she struggled into a sitting position. Harry looked behind him and grabbed the sack, "Here," he said handing it to her.   
  
Harry settled down to sit next to her while she opened the bag. Ginny grinned sheepishly as she pulled a plump strawberry from the sack, "Thanks," she said giving him a hesitant smile as she put the red berry to her lips. Ginny tilted the bag in Harry's direction as she chewed. Harry reached in taking one for himself and bit into it. "You know, at least you chose something good for a craving," he said as he chewed. Ginny grinned at him as she took another bite of the sweet fruit. Harry watched her full lips move as she chewed; slowly he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny smiled into his kiss which tasted of sweet strawberries.   
  
"Harry, Ginny!" Their kiss was interrupted by an urgent cry from the fireplace. They separated and Harry jumped up stepping over to the fire, "Molly, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Ginny noticed his entire presence changed from relaxed at one moment to alert and all business by just the tone in her mother's voice. All those years of being an Auror had trained Harry to respond to the slightest nuance. "Oh Harry, nothing's the matter," Molly said excitedly, waving her hand in front of her face as if to dismiss concern. "It's time," she said beaming a bright smile. "Time for what mum?" Ginny asked from her place on the couch.   
  
Harry turned his head to look at Ginny before returning his attention to the fireplace, "Hermione, she's gone into labor," Molly said in glee. Ginny struggled to get up out of the couch in a rush, "What about the Grangers?" Harry asked as Ginny struggled to her feet before he could come over to help her. "Arthur is taking Egwene over to Emma and Rupert as we speak," Molly said, again waving her hand around excitedly. "We'll meet you at St. Mungo's," Harry said standing back up. "Oh I'm so excited, she's having the baby!" Molly gushed before she disappeared from the fire with a pop. Ginny walked to their master bedroom as quickly as she could to retrieve her wand from the vanity table where she had left it. Harry followed her, making sure he had everything he needed. "Ready?" he asked as Ginny grabbed her wand and her handbag that lay beside it. They walked to the bedroom door when Ginny stopped and turned around, "I almost forgot something," she said making her way over to her dresser. She rummaged around before she exclaimed, "Ah, ha, found it." Stuffing the item in her hand bag before Harry could make out what it was she walked back over to him smiling brightly, "Time to go welcome our new niece or nephew!" 


	13. Welcoming the Newest Weasley

Welcoming the Newest Weasley -  
  
Ginny walked into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital followed by Harry. Molly Weasley stood at the entrance to the ward waiting on them. "Oh good, you've arrived," she said excitedly, "This way." She led them down a long white corridor that was eerily silent. A nurse would occasionally walk past entering a door but otherwise it was void of major activity. Stopping Molly reached for the handle of a solid white door to their right. "Here we are," she said, cheerfully. They entered into what appeared to be a waiting room of sorts; it was small and private holding a couple of large sofas and comfortable chairs. A single door was shut on the left from where they entered. Arthur looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and smiled, "Ah Harry, Ginny you've made it." he said folding his paper placing it on his lap. "How are they?" Ginny asked as she walked over to sit beside her father. "Doing well, the healer was just in with them before you arrived." Arthur said, patting Ginny's knee. The four sat in silence for some time, occasionally glancing at closed door. In the corner a tea and coffee serves sat on a cart with empty mugs as well as creamer and sugar. "Would anyone like some tea?" Molly offered, everyone declined at the moment and Molly fell back into silence, reaching for her knitting. Ginny could tell by her mother's progress that she was knitting a small white baby jumper.   
  
Ginny had begun to doze when the door to the laboring room opened, Ron stepped out looking anxious. His hair was a right mess, obviously from running his finger through it several times as he was doing that moment. Harry stood up quickly and walked over to his best friend. "How is she?" he asked. Ron looked at Harry, a bit distracted. "She's doing really well, it shouldn't be much longer," he said breaking into a nervous smile. Harry reached over patting Ron on the back. Ron looked around the room and his eyes fell on to his sister. "She's asking for you to come in," said Ron, glancing back at the door. Arthur stood up instantly and assisted his daughter to her feet. "Thanks dad," said Ginny before grabbing her hand bag and making her way over to Ron. "No problem sweetheart," Arthur said before sitting back down and returning to his paper. Ginny stuck her head into the room before entering it. The room was decorated in muted colors of blue and green, a few chairs were scattered about beside a single size bed. The room gave a friendly comforting feel without clutter. Hermione sat in an upright position supported by the raised back of the bed and pillows behind her head. Along one wall a baby bassinet sat waiting for the new arrival. Hermione smiled tiredly as Ginny walked across the room to stand at the side of the bed. Hermione's brunette locks were pulled back into a simple pony tail; several wet ringlets framed her face from perspiration. Ginny could see Hermione had on a light blue gown that was covered over by a white sheet that was pulled up over her stomach; a light green blanket was crumpled at the foot of the bed. "You've made it," Hermione said, extending her hand for Ginny to take. "Wouldn't be anywhere else," Ginny said setting her bag on a small night stand near the head of the bed then taking Hermione's hand into both of her own.   
  
"I hear it won't be much longer," said Ginny as Ron made his way to the opposite side of the bed. He picked up a wash cloth from a basic of water and rung it out before wiping off Hermione's sweaty brow. "Yeah, the healer said. . ." Hermione began before she groaned, leaning her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes. Her face contorted in pain as she pushed back into the mattress. "Breath 'Mione," said Ron gently, picking up her other hand. Hermione began to take breaths in from her nose, parting her lips to blow the air out. "That's right love, breath through them." Hermione peeked out of the corner of her eye at Ron furrowing her brow. "You breathe," she growled at him between breaths. Ginny looked up at Ron, he gave her a sheepish look before going back to lightly dabbing Hermione's brow with the cloth.   
  
Soon the contraction passed and Hermione let out a final cleansing breath. "That one seemed to last longer and was closer this time," Ron said, looking up at a large round clock on the wall to Ginny's back. Ginny turned her head to look at the clock which the large hand pointed to the phrase, 'Contraction ended'. The small hand was centered on, 'Not much longer'. "Bloody clock, what does it know," Hermione said, giving the clock a scathing look before turning her attention back to Ginny. "I'm glad you're here," said Hermione, squeezing her hand. "So," said Ginny, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of Hermione's hand, "Picked out any names?" Hermione smiled, "Yes we finally settled on a name for either sex." she said glancing over at Ron as he rinsed the cloth again. "And?" Ginny pressed. Hermione looked back at Ginny and grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."   
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips, "Oh, you're not fun." she said lightly. Hermione chuckled adjusting herself into a more comfortable position in the bed. "Do you want a drink?" Ron offered reaching for a cup containing ice water. "Not right now, thanks" Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. Ginny was touched by how tenderly Ron cared for Hermione; making sure she was as comfortable as he could make her under the circumstances. He leaned in placing a loving kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione turned into Ron's kiss closing her eyes, tilting her head up towards him more. "I love you," he whispered into her forehead. "Love you too," she said back. Ginny couldn't have felt more in awe of her brother at that moment if she tried.   
  
"How long have you been in labor?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Her contractions became steady early this morning, she wanted to wait as long as possible before coming into the hospital," Ron answered. Hermione shot Ron a dirty look, "She asked me," she snapped. Ron pressed his lips together hard before busying himself with the wash cloth, fighting the urge to argue back. Hermione groaned pressing her head into her pillow again as another contraction came over her; she instantly began breathing in through her nose, blowing out through her mouth.   
  
Hermione took Ginny's hand that she was holding and placed in onto her stomach; Ginny looked stunned but didn't pull away. Beneath her finger tips she felt Hermione's abdomen tighten to the point there was no give to the flesh. It felt solid and hard to the touch. Ginny looked down watching her stomach raise slightly as it grew taunt before she felt the muscles slowly begin to relax. Ginny stood with wide eyes glancing back up at her sister in law. Hermione let out a huff of air, opening her warm brown eyes to look up at Ginny. "Wow," was all Ginny could think to say. Hermione snorted before wiggling her shoulders to adjust herself, "Yeah, just wait until you're on this end of it," she said, giving Ginny a half cocked grin.   
  
Ginny stood at the side of the bed quietly talking to Hermione and Ron about the baby's new room, and Egwene's adjustment to a new brother or sister. As time slowly went by Hermione's contractions continued to grow in intensity. "Oh God Ow!" Hermione cried out as a rather strong contraction took over her. She gripped Ginny's hand so hard Ginny had to blink back tears. "Relax love, don't fight them," said Ron, stroking her arm while she gripped his hand. Hermione was now panting through her contractions, "Sod off Ron!" she barked before she continued to concentrate on her breathing. Ron's eyes grew large but otherwise didn't say a word to argue. "I swear to Merlin you will pay for this," Hermione growled at Ron as her contraction began to ebb. Ginny winced as Hermione let go of her hand, feeling the blood rush back into her fingers bringing with it tingling pain.   
  
The door to the room opened and a friendly faced man stepped in wearing the standard dark blue healer's scrubs seen around the hospital. He had sparkling sky blue eyes and chestnut hair that was beginning to gray at the temples. "Healer Crawe this is my sister, Ginny Potter," Ron said, nodding his head towards his sister, "Ginny this is Samel Crawe." The Healer gave a friendly smile and nodded a hello as Ginny did the same. "So Hermione, I hear we're getting close." Healer Crawe said, setting the medical chart down on a roller tray near the foot of the bed. "We?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Ah ha, we are getting close then," Samel said, smiling brighter. "So, let's have a peek and see how things are progressing shall we?" the healer asked, placing a hand on Hermione's sheet covered knee. "Would you like Ginny to stay for this?" Samel asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly as he glanced between Hermione and Ginny with a smile. "You know you're just too damn perky at the moment," Hermione growled as she glared at the healer. "And that's why you came back to me for a second go round, that and I'm also one of the best," he said, giving her a cheeky grin and a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"I think I'll just go on out for a bit." said Ginny, picking up her purse, "If that's alright with you?" Hermione nodded giving her a tired smile, "You've been wonderful Ginny, Thank you." Ginny leaned in giving Hermione a kiss on the temple, "Thank you for sharing this with me." Hermione reached up patting Ginny on the cheek, "You go sit and prop your feet up, I'm sure you are swelling," she said dropping her hand onto the bed. "And make sure that husband of yours gets you something to drink." Hermione said in a mothering manner, despite being laid up in a hospital bed in labor.   
  
Ginny chuckled walking towards the door. She opened it before pausing; reaching into her hand bag she extracted the item she had retrieved from her dresser. Quickly she held it to the door and tapped it twice with her wand. "What are you doing Ginny?" Ron asked. "Just giving Hermione her focal point." Ginny said, grinning over her shoulder as she walked out.   
  
Before Ginny completely shut the door all in the waiting room could hear Ron cry out, "What in the Bloody hell?" Followed by Hermione's laughter and Healer Crawe say, "Well. . . that's some focal point." Ginny clicked the door shut grinning mischievously as she looked around the room at the other occupants. Arthur glanced up over his paper at Ron's outburst and shook his head before returning to the article he was reading. Molly had glanced up from her knitting with her eyebrows furrowed, "What was that about?" she asked. Harry, who was sitting on a couch with his feet propped up on a coffee table looked up at his wife, "What did the healer mean by a focal point?" he said. Ginny walked over sitting down beside her husband placing her feet on the coffee table as well. "You remember those pictures of Wood?" she asked looking at Harry. "You didn't," Harry said looking amused over at the labor room door. "Poster size," Ginny said proudly, snuggling her head against Harry's shoulder. Molly began to chuckle over her knitting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud scream woke Ginny from her nap. She jumped slightly and looked over at the labor room door. Arthur was quietly talking to Molly; they both looked up as well hearing the scream of pain. A nurse rushed in through the ward door and breezed past hurrying through to the labor room. Another primal cry of pain filled the waiting room through the open door along with the raised voice of Healer Crawe, "Come on Hermione give me one more push!" The door snapped shut and Molly turned excitedly to her husband, "It's happening," she said holding tight to Arthur's hand. Arthur had a look of anticipation on his face had he covered Molly's hand into both of his, rubbing them gently.   
  
Harry, who had been sitting beside Ginny wrapped his arm around her shoulder rubbing it gently, she turned her head to look at him, he looked anxious and excited. They had been on holiday when Egwene had made her surprise visit into the world a week early. Ginny realized at that moment exactly how new all this was for Harry. It made the moment all the more special to her to be able to share it with him as he waited for the arrival of his best friend's child. Another several minutes slipped by as the group waited. Suddenly the labor room door flew open and Ron raced out, his face was lit up with pure joy as he looked around the room with wild eyes, "It's a boy!" He shouted happily. "Oh Ron!" Molly exclaimed jumping up and enveloping her son in a fierce embrace. Arthur walked over and clapped his son on the back, "Congratulation Ron." he said with fatherly pride. Harry gave Ginny a hand standing up before walking over to his best friend, as soon as Molly released him Harry pulled him into a hard hug pounding him on the back, "Ron that's wonderful!"   
  
Ginny walked over kissing Ron on the cheek and patting his arm, "How is Hermione?" Ron beamed down at his sister, "She's wonderful, we can walk in a see her now," he said as the Healer and nurse quietly walked out of the waiting room and to the ward door. "Thank you again Samel," Ron said shaking the healer's hand. "It was my pleasure," said Healer Crawe, smiling at everyone before walking out into the ward hall behind the nurse.   
  
The Group, lead by Ron quietly entered the labor room. They slowly spread around the bed. Hermione sat up, her hair still falling in damp ringlets framing her tired face. The green blanket was pulled up over her deflated stomach. A bald head with a light fuzz of red could be seen peeking out from a bundle of blankets. Hermione stared down at the baby in her arms before looking up at everyone, smiling happily through her exhaustion. Ron stepped to the side of the bed, tenderly running the back of his finger over the top of the newborn's head looking fondly down at him before leaning in to kiss the top of his wife's head.   
  
Harry was the first to reach the other side of the bed, he looked down at the tiny creature in his friend's arms with awe. "Wow, 'Mione," Harry breathed. He reached out and gingerly touched a tiny fist that was sticking out from the blanket in wonderment. "Congratulations," Harry said, leaning in and kissing Hermione on the temple. "Thanks Harry," Hermione said, smiling down at her new son. "He's beautiful Hermione," Ginny said smiling down at her new nephew from Harry's side. Molly was near bursting as she stood quietly beside Ron, "Would you like to hold him Molly?" Hermione said looking up at her mother in law. Molly practically jumped with delight, "Of course I do," she said, her eyes sparkling with happy tears as she gingerly lifted the tiny newborn into her cradling arms. "Oh Arthur, look at him," she gushed smiling fondly down at the precious creature. "He's so perfect, he looks just like Ron." Molly said, getting misty. "He sure does," Arthur said standing behind his wife looking over her shoulder. Arthur placed one hand lovingly on his wife's shoulder as he reached around with the other to touch his new grandson.   
  
"Well, Ron," Arthur said looking over at his youngest son who was gently brushing a lock of hair off of Hermione's forehead before kissing her again. "Are you going to introduce us?" Arthur said, smiling down at the baby. Ron looked down at Hermione who merely nodded with a smile. "Well, everyone, I'd like you to meet Gawyn Charles Weasley," Ron said proudly, looking over at the baby boy held in his mother's arms, "My son."   
  
"Hello little Gawyn," Molly cooed at the baby, "Your uncle Charlie will be so tickled." she said, gently kissing the sleeping baby's forehead. "Gay- win?" Harry said furrowing his brows in confusion. Ginny backhanded his chest, not taking her eyes off of the baby. "No Harry," Hermione said in exasperation, "Ga-wyn, pronounce it as if saying apple. Not Gay-win." she said frowning slightly at her friend. Ginny had a sudden rush of memory hearing the tale of days gone by at Hogwarts as the studious Hermione attempted to teach a stubborn Ron how to properly pronounce Leviosa. Ginny smiled to herself as she tilted her head watching her mother make over the newest addition to the Weasley family, she felt a sudden pang of want deep in her chest growing impatient for her own day to come when she could hold her own babies in her arms. Hermione stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "We should let you rest dear," Molly said, laying the baby back into Hermione's arms. "Thanks Molly," Hermione said adjusting baby Gawyn against her, smoothing the bundle of blankets gently. "Think nothing of it dear," Molly said straightening out the blanket over Hermione's legs and generally fussing over her daughter in law.   
  
Harry and Ginny took turns giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Ron followed them out into the waiting room shutting the door to the labor room behind him. "Thanks you two," Ron said looking tired but immensely happy. "We wouldn't be anywhere else," Harry said giving his brother in law another firm hug, clapping him on the back. "Looks like we have another Weasley keeper on our hands," said Harry. Ron's smile took on a whole other dimension as he beamed with pride, "Yeah, We'll teach him right. A whole new generation will be singing 'Weasley is our King'." said Ron, Harry laughed. Ron turned giving his sister a hug, "Thanks for Hermione's. . . err. . . focal point." he said, thumbing behind him towards the labor room. "She's talking about framing it up to hang in his room," he said with a slight scowl. Ginny grinned, "With you and Wood as his role models, no one stands a chase at getting a quaffle past him." Ron chuckled and patted her back, "Well I better be getting back." he said, reaching for the door handle, "You come over to the house soon."   
  
Harry held the door open for Ginny as they walked out of the waiting room into the long white maternity ward hallway. Harry rubbed Ginny's back giving her a kiss on a cheek as they began to walk towards the exit. Ginny smiled, wondering to herself how long it would be before their moment would come when they could welcome their own precious wee ones into the world. She felt the twins shift as if in agreement with her. 


	14. Harry's Watch and the Gift

Harry's Watch and the Gift -  
  
"So are you ready to see it?" asked Ginny, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch. Ginny smiled, watching Hermione adjusted two week old Gawyn in her arms as the baby feed from his mother's breast. "When are the guys due back?" Hermione asked, glancing around her sitting room to the mantle clock that sat above the fireplace. "They'll be a good while seeing how Dad wants to re-roof Percy's house the 'muggle way'. With all those men up on there we'll they'll either be bickering over it for hours or we'll be getting a call from St. Mungo's after someone has fallen off," said Ginny. "So Where's Egwene?" she asked, looking around the room. "Your Mum is taking her to visit with Penelope and Maric while the men work," said Hermione. "She'll like that," said Ginny, pulling Harry's watch out from her robe pocket.   
  
"How did you manage to take that? Won't he miss it?" asked Hermione. Ginny grinned holding the watch in her up-turned palm. "Poor Harry, he seemed to have miss placed his watch and didn't have time to search for it before needing to leave to go help," said Ginny, with an innocent puzzled expression on her face before she returned to her prior mischievous grin. "Oh, you're bad," Hermione said, smiling at her best friend. "So," Hermione said, brushing a lock of hair back behind her shoulder before resting her hand against the baby's back as he continued to feed, "Are you going to start it then?" she asked. Ginny chuckled, "Impatient are we?" she teased. Hermione answered by giving her a dirty look.   
  
Ginny took out her wand and gently tapped the crystal of the watch. Hovering above the time piece a transparent screen, roughly a 13 inch square in size, appeared and began to play out what it had recorded prior. It was like being there watching from a few feet away, they could see everyone and everything that was going on, "Almost like a fly on the wall isn't it," Hermione said, looking at the transparent screen closely. Ginny placed the watch onto the coffee table in front of the couch and sat back. The girls watched as the men entered The Two Rivers Lodge. The large entrance gave way to rough log walls, planked floors and log rafters supporting a vaulted ceiling. Men sat at tables all around drinking ale and playing cards in the dim haze of cigar and long pipe smoke. "Urg, nasty smelling things cigars are," said Hermione, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Ginny wrinkled her nose, nodding in agreement. The only thing that made The Two Rivers Lodge different from an average lodge was the far wall which held a large stage, including a cat walk that came out a few feet from the center of the stage with a tall brass pole. "It would have a pole wouldn't it" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Hermione snorted her agreement.   
  
The entire left side of the club was taken up by the Weasley bachelor party, sitting at round tables made from thick slices of tree trunk and covered in several layers of amber clear lacquer to give a warm glow on the high gloss top. Hermione and Ginny watched as several barmaids wandered around the group of men wearing off the shoulder white peasant blouses with puffy sleeves that went to the elbow. Above this the maids wore leather corsets of a rich brown color that were cinched tight pushing their chests up, deepening the ample cleavage already exposed over the tops of their low blouse. To finish the outfits the maids wore long full skirts of brown that reached the floor with wide leather belts at the waist. "Thank the stars for small favors," Hermione muttered, looking at the skirts.   
  
Several barmaids made their way over, smiling suggestively at the group of men as they took their drink orders. The women laughed and flirted openly. One particular brunette with a mass of curls left to flow freely down her back smiled down at Ron as she leaned in closer to hear his order, laughing gaily at some joke that was lost to Ginny and Hermione's ears due to the loud hum of the filled room. Hermione's eyes narrowed and watched carefully at her husband's reaction to the overly friendly barmaid. "Wedding ring," Hermione muttered, "its right there on his finger. Is she blind?" Both Ginny and Hermione's eyebrows shot up when the barmaids stepped away to begin filling the orders. The women paused reaching down to the hem of their floor length skirts and pulled up a side to tuck it into their belts, revealing ruffled white petticoats beneath and an open view of leg. "Brazen hussies," Hermione hissed.   
  
Lee Jordan stood up after tankards of ale and pitchers were set upon the several tables. "May I have your attention please," Lee called out to the room. "To Gred and Forge, brave lads willing to take on two of Gryffindor's most fierce chasers and live to tell the tale!" Lee called as the men raised their ale filled mugs into the air. "May your days always be full of pranks and your nights full of passion," Lee said raising his mug up higher. "Here, here!" cried the group of men before taking a deep drawl from their tankards. "And now, pearls of wisdom from those poor blokes. . . err. . . I mean brave men who took the plunge of death . . . I mean. . . bravely walked the path before you." Lee said, grinning mischievously before sitting down.   
  
Arthur was the first to stand, mug in hand and a smile on his face. "My boys, I'm very proud of your accomplishments in life, and your wonderful choice for wives." he said, as several of the men in the group grinned at each other. "Don't hurt that they are both stacked like nobody's business," Lee called out. He was answered by a punch on the arm from the twins sitting on either side of him. "Oy! Keep to yourself," said George. Arthur chuckled before continuing, "My pearl to you is, never forget an important date such as birthdays and anniversaries. Otherwise you'll never live it down." Each man took a drink from their tankard with Arthur's bit of wisdom before he sat down. "Better be writing these down," said Fred. "Yes, yes we mustn't forgot," said George, pretending to write on his upturned palm.   
  
Bill and Charlie stood up together, "Being the two oldest we feel we have the most to share," Bill said with an all knowing grin. "Save for Dad," Charlie said, raising his tankard in his father's directions. Arthur nodded with a smile listening to his sons. "So for our pearls we say this. If she ever comes up to you asking how she looks, always and I mean Always tell her she looks lovely," said Bill looking directly at the twins, "Otherwise you'll be spending many a cold lonely nights on the couch." The men chuckled from their seats. "And if you value a warm meal, Never criticize her cooking," added Charlie. "If it's burnt you smile and say yum. Otherwise you're on your own, and cold beans on toast will get old very quick," he said with a nod. Again each man in the party raised their mugs to drink.   
  
Percy stood, clearing his throat as he held his mug in his hand. "This should be good," Ron muttered over his tankard to Harry. "My pearl to you is. . . Read the Karma Sutra. . . cover to cover. I found it immensely useful." The group sat in shocked silence looking up at Percy with dropped jaws. "What?" Percy said looking around at the men.   
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in surprise, "Penelope's been holding out on us," said Ginny. Hermione nodded.   
  
Percy looked around at the stunned group of men, "Well what are you looking at? Dad was the one who gave me the book," he said indignantly before sitting down. Ginny and Hermione gasped. The two women watched the men at the bachelor party splutter and choke on their beers. Fred and George sprayed their ale across the table, "Dad!" they cried together. Hermione began to cackle with laughter, "Why with seven children am I the least bit surprised?" she said, shaking with laughter. Charlie shuddered, "It's going to take years of therapy to get me past that mental image." Bill shook his head in bewilderment before taking a very long pull from his mug and reached for the pitcher in the center of the table to pour himself more. "Now boys," Arthur said, grinning into his tankard.   
  
After the shell shock wore off Ron stood for his turn. Ginny nudged Hermione on the shoulder with her own. Hermione looked up to the transparent screen while adjusting Gawyn to her other breast. "Well," began Ron, "My pearl to you is, when your wife becomes pregnant hide your gardening sheers and Never ask for desert." The men roared with laughter while taking their drinks in salute. "Oh honestly!" Hermione huffed. "Your turn Harry," Lee shouted from his seat. Harry stood up looking around at his family and friends. "Well I'd tell you to not piss off a red- headed woman, but you don't have to worry about that." Harry said, holding his tankard in his hand. Hermione grinned over at Ginny as the men in the group laughed. "So I guess my pearl to you is this," said Harry, taking a bit of a breath. "Love her with every fiber of your being. Fiercely protect her with your life. Hold her like it will be your last chance to feel her in your arms." Harry said, looking seriously at the twins. Ginny had to blink back a rush of tears. "Aww," Hermione sighed from beside her.   
  
The group looked up at Harry in silence until Bill and Charlie began to cough rather loudly into their hands -- *cough, cough* "Whipped," *cough, cough* The men began laughing again. "Whew, sorry there mate," Bill said pounding himself on the chest, "Must have been the pipe smoke," Charlie said fanning in front of his face. Harry gave them a lopsided grin, "One more thing then," said Harry, "If your wife ever asks you to go buy her strawberries, for the love of Merlin do NOT forget!" The party of men laughed loudly as they took another drink of ale. Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes. Lee stood up again and held his mug high and the others followed suit, "To George and Fred," Lee shouted. "To pearls," the men cried back.   
  
Ginny and Hermione watched as the party of men played cards and continued to drink. Lee had passed around a box of cigars for each man to take. "I'm so glad they used a deodorizing charm before they returned home," said Hermione, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her eyes narrowed again as the same pretty brunette from earlier sauntered up to Ron, refilling his tankard before setting the new pitcher down, collecting the empty one. Ginny chuckled watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "Well this is getting old," Ginny said after another half hour had passed watching the men play cards, "Let's just speed things up a bit, shall we?" said Ginny, tapping her wand onto the crystal.   
  
Scenes flashed across the transparent screen quickly. "This is pretty funny to watch," Hermione said as the men moved comically in double time. Ginny brought the play back to normal speed as the running lights of the stage turned on. Loud music pulsed an exotic rhythm through the screen as a spot light swiveled around on stage area before centering on a split in the back curtain. "Oh here we go," Ginny said sarcastically, sitting back and crossing her arms over her stomach. "Gentlemen, we introduce to you, the ladies of Two Rivers." A voice boomed over the enticing music. The party of men turned their attention to the stage as the curtain parted to reveal two women standing in a pose before slowly making their way out onto the stage. The room grew in noise as cat calls and cheers joined the sultry music. Each woman was dressed in long lavender skirts made of a transparent gauzy material that flowed with their slightest movement. The veil thin material flowed loosely to ankles before exposing bare feet. A generous amount of bare midriff was exposed showing off large a purple gem stones in their navels. The same gauzy material created the long sleeves of their tops over a darker purple material covering their generous breasts. The women began to move with fluid grace, their motions hypnotic and seductive to the eye.   
  
Ginny saw as Ron nudged Harry with his elbow, they grinned at each other before turning their attention back to the stage.   
  
The raven haired dancer slowly bent herself backwards, snaking her arms out at her sides, her stomach began to ripple as if a pebble had been dropped into a still pond. She looked out at the crowd of men with liquid black eyes and gave an alluring smile before turning her attention back to her dance. The second dancer spun in a dizzying whirl of gauze and thick blond hair. She abruptly stop as she began to quickly thrust her right hip out to the side as she took small steps turning in a stationary circle, her arms gracefully moved above her head circling her slender hands in a complicated pattern. She lowered her amethyst eyes down to her hips before slowly raising them up to look out at the crowd with a seductive smile.   
  
"I still say the dancers at Lucky's Charms were better," Hermione said tilting her head at a slight angle appraising the women on the stage. "Jealous?" Ginny said, smirking at her sister in law. "I just gave birth, what do you think?" Hermione shot back sarcastically. Ginny chuckled, looking down at her own very swollen form, "Point taken."   
  
Many dances and even more pitchers of ale later Ginny and Hermione watched as one of the two grooms turned in his seat. "Oy!" Fred drunkenly yelled, holding up his ale tankard with a cheeky grin. Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Don't say it," she hissed.   
  
" Bar wench!" Fred yelled.   
  
" I'll kill 'em," Ginny growled.   
  
Hermione cringed as she shook her head in disbelief. The friendly blond barmaid approached their table as a drunken George reached out with his free hand, holding his tankard up in the other, and jovially smacked her on the rump while laughing. The barmaid jumped and turned to lightly cuff George on the shoulder with a mock scowl before smiling brightly and setting a new pitcher of ale onto the table. Both women's chins dropped as they sat on the couch watching the scene play out above Harry's watch. "He did not just..." Hermione spluttered as she gently patted Gawyn's back to burp him on her shoulder. "I'm afraid he just did," said Ginny, shaking her head in slight disgust.   
  
Arthur had been sitting across the table from his sons, examining the cards in his hand, and caught sight of their behavior. He cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly but otherwise said nothing. Fred and George turned their heads to their father before turning back to the barmaid as she picked up an ashtray, looking up at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that, fair lady" Fred gallantly said, slightly wobbling in his seat. "Yes, so sorry for our atrocious behavior on our last night as free men," said George, cocking a grin at her. The barmaid laughed and shook her head as she walked away.   
  
Hermione and Ginny watched as the evening eventually came to an end. The group of now very drunk men stumbled out of the Two Rivers Lodge and into the night air supporting each other from falling over while singing lewd songs. The transparent screen went blank before completely disappearing. "Well, that was interesting," said Hermione as she stood to lay Gawyn down in a small bassinet beside the couch. "I have to admit, I am proud of Harry and Ron. They behaved like complete gentlemen the entire evening." said Ginny, stretching her arms above her head before brining her hands to rest on her stomach, which at the moment was slightly moving with the twins awake and active within her.   
  
"Especially after Fred and George's behavior," said Hermione, sitting back down beside Ginny. "Remind me to have their wives nominated for Witch of the year;" said Ginny, "Merlin knows they deserve an award for agreeing to commit the rest of their lives to those two." Hermione nodded with a grin, "That or they need their heads examined." Ginny laughed, leaning forward she struggled to reach the watch on the coffee table. "Let me get that," Hermione said, easily reaching forward to pluck the watch off of the table. "Thanks," said Ginny, putting the watch into her pocket. "I feel like a beached whale," she said leaning back against the couch. Don't worry", said Hermione, patting Ginny's knee reassuringly. "It won't be much longer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her bed surrounded by a pile of cloths. She held a tiny yellow sleeper up to look at. She laid it gently against her abdomen and smiled down at it while the twins shifted inside her. "I don't think that will fit," said Harry, walking into the room with a basket of freshly laundered clothing. "Very funny," said Ginny, folding the sleeper and putting in onto a pile of new baby cloths to put away. "Why don't you just fold all this with magic?" Harry asked, setting the basket down beside the bed. "Because that would be terribly lazy of me," said Ginny, she gave her wand a slight wave and sent a pile of folded cloths floating over to her dresser as a drawer opened to receive them. Harry looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked picking up a pair of pants to fold, "You don't expect me to go jumping up and down off of the bed with this do you?" she said, pointing to her large stomach. Harry chuckled, reaching for a towel to fold.  
  
Clark lay curled on Ginny's pillow at the head of the bed, swishing his tail lazily but otherwise not paying attention to his mistress. They looked up together as the front door bell chimed. "Wonder who that is," Harry muttered. Ginny shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'll get it," said Harry, dropping the folded towel onto the bed. Ginny sat down the pants and turned to get up as Harry strode from the room. The first attempt to stand failed as she reached for the headboard to help pull herself up. "Ginny?" she heard Harry call as she struggled to her feet. "Just a minute," she called out, "Not like I can just jump and run," she grumbled under her breath as she made her way out of the room.   
  
Ginny turned the corner of the hall as it opened into the great room and made her way to the front door. Harry stood holding the handle of the front door, his other hand within his robe pocket where Ginny knew his wand was. A man stood, in royal blue robes, on their front door step as Ginny approached. In his hands he held a silver box wrapped in dark green ribbon. The man gave a polite smile when he noticed Ginny approach, "Mrs. Ginny Potter?" he asked. "Yes?" she said hesitantly. "I have a delivery for you," the man said, raising the box towards her. "Uh, Thank you," she said looking over at Harry questioningly as she stretched her hands out to accept the box. Harry gave a slight nod but keep a close eye between the man and the package. The delivery man gave a slight bow, "Have a good day," he said, turning and walking off of the step. He made his way down the front path and opened the small front gate, as soon as he closed it behind him he disappeared with a slight pop. Harry closed the door and turned his attention again to the package in Ginny's hands. "Sit it down there," Harry pointed to the entry table beside them. Harry took out his wand and quickly cast several charms and counter curses. "It's completely clean," he said, furrowing his eye brows. "It's probably just an early baby present dear," Ginny said picking up the package again.   
  
She felt the contents shift to one side within the box. "What in the world?" she muttered as she sat the box back down onto the entry table. Harry watched as Ginny reached up and pulled on the dark green ribbon, untying the elaborate bow. Once it fell Ginny slowly lifted the lid on the square box and sat it aside. Before she could completely move the dark green tissue paper aside in the box a fluffy white head poked out causing both the adults to slightly jerk back in surprise. "Oh my," Ginny breathed as she reached in and pulled the fluffy white kitten out of the box. It mewed as Ginny raised it up to look at it. Its large silver-grey eyes stared at her innocently as it flicked its fluffy white tail. Ginny cradled the tiny kitten to her chest stroking its head lovingly. "I wonder who. . ." Ginny paused as she turned the kitten over and examined it, ". . . he is from?" she said with a grin, learning the kitten's gender. The kitten mewed again before rubbing his whiskered face against Ginny's breast.   
  
Harry reached in the box and pulled out a small silver envelope that had - Ginny - written in crisp letters of dark green ink. Harry opened the envelope and read over the note. A dark frown crossed his handsome face as he finished the note scowling at the small piece of parchment in his hand. "Harry what is it?" she asked while scratching the kitten's head as it purred in her arms. Harry thrust the note to her without saying a word. She raised her eyebrows looking at him before glancing down at the parchment.   
  
Ginny,   
  
A gift, to watch over your children as they grow. . .  
  
Please accept him.   
  
D.  
  
Ginny slowly lowered the note to look at the tiny kitten that was rubbing his cheek against her chest and purring contently before turning her eyes up towards Harry. He was frowning down at the kitten in her arms appearing to be deep in though. "Harry," Ginny said taking a step to close the gap between them. "We don't have to keep him," she said looking up at her husband. Harry reached out and placed his hand on the side of her stomach, gently caressing it with his thumb. The tiny white kitten mewed as he reached out with its tiny paws towards Harry's chest, staring up at him innocently with large grey eyes.   
  
Harry reached up and gently scratched the kitten behind the ear. The kitten turned his head pushing against Harry's fingers, closing its eyes the kitten began to purr. Harry's facial expression softened at the kitten's affection. Clark came sauntering around the corner into the room and paused sniffing the air. He quickly ran to Ginny and meowed loudly as he stood on up on his hind legs with his fore paws against Ginny's leg trying to see up into her arms. "Let's see what Clark thinks," said Harry as he took the kitten from Ginny's arms and made his way to the couch. The kitten purred louder and licked at the collar of Harry's shirt as it cuddled against him. Clark excitedly followed Harry over and meowed again loudly in demand. Harry sat on the couch and placed the kitten on the floor. Clark paused and stood stock still observing the strange animal before him. Harry watched the two cats closely as Ginny made her way over to sit down next to him.   
  
Clark took a tentative step forward to the kitten, who was sitting still on the floor looking tiny and frightened at the large fluffy black creature moving towards it. Clark sniffed the air near it again as the kitten mewed weakly. The kitten raised its nose up and sniffed, curiosity obviously becoming stronger than fear. Clark slowly put his nose forward coming very close to the white kitten's face. Clark let out a throaty meow before rubbing his cheek against the kitten's. All tension broke as the kitten excitedly began to rub up against the elder cat.   
  
"Well if Clark agrees to him then I guess we can keep him," Harry said, looking down at the two cats with a faint smile. "We really don't have to keep him," Ginny said, placing a hand on Harry's arm. Harry reached up and gently squeezed Ginny's hand, "No, I think we'll keep him." said Harry watching the two cats bond. Ginny smiled and relaxed her shoulders that had become tense without her realizing it.   
  
"So what do you think we should name him?" Harry asked, picking the kitten up and placing him onto his lap. Clark jumped up and curled between the two adults watching Harry. "Oh, I don't know," said Ginny, reaching over to scratch the kitten behind the ear. Ginny thought for a few moments while she absentmindedly moved her pendant on its chain around her neck. She broke into a smile and dropped the pendant back down onto her chest, "I know," she said, "Lex." Harry held the kitten up turning to look at the large grey eyes of the fluffy white ball of fur. "What do you think, Lex?" he asked. The kitten mewed and pawed the air in front of Harry.   
  
Harry smiled at the ball of fur, "Lex it is." 


	15. Not Much Longer Indeed

Not Much Longer Indeed -

"Let me help you up," Healer Nynaeve said, taking hold of Ginny's hand and helping her to an upright position.

"Well?" asked Ginny, smoothing her blouse over her round belly as the twins squirmed and jerked within her.

Nynaeve Mandragoran looked up from her chart and gave Ginny an appraising eye before speaking.

"Everything looks to be in order; their heads are in a down position. It's been a long time--if ever--that I've seen such an active pair as the ones you're carrying." said Nynaeve, setting the chart onto the counter of the small examining room.

The Healer opened a drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a flat stone no larger than a snitch. It had a milky translucence but when the light hit it at an angle it cast a lavender hue. On the flat surface of either side of the stone were ancient markings that Ginny couldn't understand.

"This. . ." said Nynaeve, holding the stone up in her upturned palm, "you will need to keep with you at all times from here on out." She handed the stone over to Ginny.

Turning it around in her fingers to examine Ginny noticed the stone was smooth as glass and quiet cool to the touch.

"When you go into labor I want you to use the stone to contact me. Just hold onto it and concentrate on my name, or one of my staff, and we'll instantly be alerted. We will also be able to find you regardless to where you are," said Nynaeve, pushing her long braid back over her shoulder.

"So it's a tracking device?" asked Ginny, looking at the stone again.

"Yes, that is one of its functions, it will also page me and my staff when the time comes," said Nynaeve. "Just please remember to keep it with you. If you forget it you know we can also reached by owl and floo."

Ginny put the stone into her pocket and carefully slid off of the examine table to her feet. She winced at the dull ache in her legs and back that had been going on for several days.

"I want you to take it easy, Ginny," said Nyaneave, watching Ginny closely. "Stay off of your feet as much as possible and allow others to help you with your day to day routine." The healer reached for the door.

-o-

Ginny gave out an irritated sigh as she made her way out of the room Nyaneave and walked down the hall. Reaching up, Ginny began to finger her pendant. The healer gave her a reassuring smile as she pulled her yellow shawl back up onto her shoulder from where it slipped.

"It won't be much longer, Ginny, just try to rest as much as you can until that time. You are going to need you're strength," said Nynaeve, patting Ginny's arm before turning to head into another examining room.

Ginny Apparated onto the front porch of Ron and Hermione's home. A bronze plaque hung to the side of the door above the doorbell.

This is new, Ginny thought to herself.

"The Talisman." Ginny read the plaque out loud. "That had to be Ron's idea," Ginny muttered with a grin, reaching for the door handle. She lightly knocked before letting herself into the house. "Hermione?" she called. Hearing a noise coming from the living room Ginny walked with a slight waddle along the short distance of the foyer to the archway separating the two rooms.

On one of the sofas, little Egwene stood holding her favorite dark-orange colored dragon. The toddler was babbling away to the stuffed toy, " Un. . . Twooo, Fee. . ." she said as she walked the length of the couch.

"Hello sweetie, where's mummy?" Ginny asked, stepping into the room.

Hearing Ginny's voice Egwene's head shot up, her eyes grew large and bright seeing her aunt. She scrambled off of the couch with the stuffed dragon still clutched in her arms as Ginny walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Mum, mum!" Egwene cried throwing her arms up towards Ginny.

"Aunty Gin, sweetheart," Ginny corrected as she tried to pick the toddler up to sit on her lap, grunting with the effort it took.

Paying no mind, Egwene squirmed on Ginny's knee before twisting her body to face her aunt better, thrusting the stuffed dragon at Ginny's face. Ginny pulled her head back slightly and blinked.

"Yes I see Mr. Grint," said Ginny, gently pulling the stuffed animal away from her face, "And how is Mr. Grint today?"

Egwene smiled with delight as she pulled the dragon to her chest, puckering her lips to give it a large kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said, stepping into the living room.

Ginny turned her head and smiled, "Hi, 'Mione, we were just discussing Mr. Grint. Weren't we Egwene?" Ginny reached up to stroke the downy curls of Egwene's bushy hair.

Hermione sat down on the opposite sofa and yawned.

"Where's Gawyn?" asked Ginny.

"Napping. He still has his days and nights mixed up," said Hermione, propping her elbow onto the arm of the couch and resting her head against her hand. "Going to Sunday dinner at the Burrow?" she asked through a yawn.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Ginny, smiling down at Egwene and patting her back gently.

Egwene climbed off of Ginny's lap to sit on the next cushion where a children's book laid open. The toddler settled into the corner of the couch and propped Mr. Grint against her before pulling the book onto her lap. Egwene began to pretend to read and point out the pictures to the stuffed dragon.

Ginny smiled fondly at her and then winced again as she shifted in her seat.

Hermione instantly sat up, now fully alert, watching her in concern.

"Are you ok Ginny?" ask Hermione.

"Yes," Ginny sighed, "Just a bit uncomfortable lately."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't think it will be much longer," she said, tilting her head to the side, examining Ginny closely.

"Yeah, that's what Healer Nynaeve told me," said Ginny.

Off in the distance a cry could be heard coming from the upstairs. Egwene's head jerked up from the book she was holding, her eyes went wide as her eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

"Beebee," said Egwene, excitedly.

The toddler scrambled out of her seat and dropped her stuffed dragon on the floor as she went running out of the room to the stairs.

"His majesty is calling," said Hermione, standing up.

"I can't believe he's almost a month and a half," said Ginny, picking Egwene's discarded book and setting it on her lap.

Hermione smiled, "Neither can I."

"Mum-mee, Beebee!" Egwene called, followed by the sound of her clambering up the stairs.

"I better get up there before she tries to climb into the crib and pick him up again," said Hermione as she hurried out of the room.

Ginny felt one of the twins push hard inside her and she grunted from the discomfort.

"I'll tell you what girls," Ginny muttered to her protruding stomach, "you want to stretch, then come on out and you'll have all the leg room you could possibly need."

She was answered with another sharp bump.

"Oh, great," Ginny grunted, "now I have to pee."

Ginny stepped into the master bedroom after returning home from her visit with Hermione. She completely enjoyed fawning over Gawyn and reading to Egwene. Spending time with Hermione was one of Ginny's favorite past times and she was happy that Ron and Hermione had found their way to each other in school.

Clark lay curled up on Ginny's pillow, he raised his head slightly to acknowledge her but otherwise didn't budge.

"Hello, my precious," Ginny said to the large ball of black fluff on her bed before walking into the nursery.

A rocking chair sat near a window, beams of tree filtered sunlight cast down through the glass. Curled on the cushion of the rocking chair, soaking up a particular warm beam of sunlight, slept Lex.

Hearing Ginny step into the room, he stretched his fluffy white legs out in front of him while stretching his jaw wide to expose a tiny pink tongue.

"Well hello sweetness," Ginny said, as she walked over and picked the tiny white bundle of fur up and sat down in the rocker.

Lex nuzzled Ginny's chin before licking her cheek with his scratchy tongue. Ginny grinned and gently rubbed the back of the kitten's ear. The night he came into their home the kitten had chose the nursery as his domain and the rocking chair as his bed of choice.

Lex mewed, placing a pink padded paw against Ginny's lips looking up at her with large grey eyes. She kissed the kitten's paw. Ginny felt the twins move inside of her and she grunted with discomfort.

To her surprise, Lex turned from the affection he was casting on Ginny and settled himself onto her stomach. He curled up into a ball and began to purr contently. Instantly, the twins settled down.

Ginny stared in amazement at the tiny creature resting upon her large abdomen. The only other times the twins grew that calm was when Harry would rest his hand on her and spoke to them.

"You are a small wonder, aren't you Lex?" Ginny said softly as she stroked the kitten's back.

Lex licked her stomach before resting his head onto his paws and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Ginny enjoying the pleasant summer weather outside of the Burrow. They were fortunate enough that a gentle but constant breeze blew, keeping the summer heat at bay.

Percy was walking around the yard with a now more confident Maric who was content to chase after a butterfly. Hermione sat on a swinging lounger beside Penelope, who held baby Gawyn in her arms, gently tickling his cheek with her fingertips. Fred and George sat at the table with their new wives and Arthur talking about ideas for the joke shop. Ron and Harry were out on the lawn taking turns chasing a squealing Egwene as she ran to and fro, attempting to escape her father and uncle.

Ginny stood near the kitchen door watching her family. She sorely looked forward to the day when Charlie, Bill, and their families could join the weekly gathering.

Molly walked out of the kitchen door with a tray containing a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. She gave Ginny a passing smile and made her way over to the table.

Ginny gasped in pain, placing her hand on the top of her stomach and pushing as one of the twins shoved a foot into her ribcage.

Instantly, all talk and playing ceased as all heads turned towards her.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Molly asked.

Harry came striding over quickly, ignoring Ginny's dismissive wave of the hand. Fred and George were both half raised out of their seats watching her carefully. Ron had knelt down beside Egwene but was keeping a close eye on his sister.

"I'm fine Mum, the girls are just complaining about their cramped accommodations," said Ginny with an airy half laugh.

Molly looked closely at her daughter before relaxing.

"All the same, perhaps you should sit down runt," said George.

Ginny raised a single eyebrow cocking her head to the side, "Oh really, Healer George? When were you such the expert on pregnant women?"

Before George could reply Harry cut in.

"He's right, perhaps you should sit down."

Ginny gave him a withering look but otherwise did not argue, seeing she was apparently about to be out voted eleven to one.

"Fine," she grumbled as she took a seat on a large wicker patio chair.

After Harry went back to join Ron and Egwene in the grass, she attempted to relax but felt as if she was failing miserably at it.

Percy walked up to the long table and poured himself a drink as Ron scooped Maric up and swung him around.

"Honestly Ron, I don't find that at all safe," Percy scolded over his glass.

"Nonsense, Perce. Gotta toughen the lad up to prepare him for his days at Hogwarts," said Fred.

"He does have the Weasley name to uphold," said George.

Percy smiled at hearing Maric's delighted laughter float across the lawn.

"He's fine Percy," said Penelope, never taking her eyes off of Gawyn.

Any apparent doubt seemed to have left Percy as soon as his wife spoke. He gave one last look over to his son as Ron held the child and ruffled his hair before Percy turned and sat down on the bench across from his mother.

Ginny's mind wandered while watching the tree leaves flutter and wave on their branches as the breeze pulled on them. Having the feeling she was being watched, she eventually turned her attention back to find Fred and George sitting side by side staring at her before they would quietly whisper to one another. Ginny silently stared back at them, waiting.

"It doesn't look as if you have much longer," said Fred.

"Really Fred, what gave you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

"Not much longer indeed," said George.

"We must prepare then," Fred said, cryptically.

"Prepare for what?" said Ginny, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

A slow smile grew on their identical faces.

"Mum," said Ginny, not taking her eyes off of her brothers, "They are smiling like _that _again."

Molly turned from her conversation with Percy to look at her two mischievous sons.

"The last time they gave that smile, we had to rebuild dad's shed," said Ginny.

"Boys," Molly warned.

"No worries, Mum," said Fred as he continued to smile, staring at Ginny's stomach.

"No worries at all," said George, also staring at Ginny's stomach with a matching smile.

All the years of dealing with the twins and the trouble they caused taught Ginny much. She knew the warning signs when she saw them and at the moment her instincts were sending off all sorts of loud bells and whistles along with many flashing lights.

A part of her was screaming that she should change her name to Lois and relocate to the Muggle world where she might be safe from them.

The twins quickly bent their heads together and talked excitedly.

Angelina and Katie could only sit back and shake their heads. They learned long ago it was useless to try and stop the men once they had that glint in their eyes. Ginny glared at her brothers, "Corrupt my children and die," she said darkly. The twins looked up at her with a cheeky smile in answer before going back to their conversation.

- o -

That night Harry and Ginny arrived to the quiet of their home. Harry followed Ginny as she slowly made her way through the house and into their bedroom. Ginny walked on through the bedroom as Harry stopped to remove his watch. She entered the dark room and walked up to one of the two cribs where Harry found her a few moments later.

The moonlight cast a silvery glow, making it easy to see in the room even though it still remained dark. Harry walked up behind his wife and placed his large warm hands on either of her upper arms. He leaned forward, kissing the back of her head, deeply inhaling her wonderful scent. Ginny bent her head back to rest against Harry's shoulder as he slipped his arms beneath hers, resting his hands on her stomach. The twins shifted and rolled slightly under his touch before settling down.

"Have I told you how amazed I am with you?" Harry asked, lightly kissing her temple.

"How so?" Ginny asked, staring down at the empty crib wistfully.

"You have given me so much, and now you're about to fulfill my dreams," Harry said, resting his cheek against hers as he gently stroked her stomach with his thumb. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

Ginny snorted in disbelief.

"No, really, Gin," said Harry, turning her around to face him.

"You are beyond beautiful," he whispered, running his eyes down her to rest on her stomach.

Instead of arguing what she thought of her appearance she chose to enjoy the moment, knowing he was heartfelt with his words.

Outside a cloud floated by revealing a half moon that cast the nursery in even more silvery light. Ginny turned and looked over at the rocking chair, what she saw made her smile. She tapped Harry on the shoulder for him to look.

There on the rocking chair Clark was curled up, against his stomach was Lex, both sound asleep. The contrast of black and white stuck out in the dim lighting of the night. Ginny watched Harry smile down at their pets before turning his attention back to her.

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he led out of the room.

Ginny took one glance back at the empty cribs and softly smiled. It wouldn't be much longer now until they were filled.

* * *

"Ginny dear, would you like some tea?" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ginny sat in the den of her home, reading from a novel titled, _The Great Hunt_.

"No, mum, thank you," said Ginny, desperately trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

She loved her mother dearly, but after three days of being baby-sat she was starting to lose patience.

Harry had insisted along with Molly, and everyone else in the family for that matter, that Ginny shouldn't be home alone.

Fred and George went so far as to refuse to allow her to come into the shop, calling on her twice a day through the floo or by owl to see if she needed anything.

Ginny was bored, uncomfortable, and grouchy.

Lex came racing into the den followed closely by Clark; the two romped on the rug for a few moments before taking off again.

Ginny shifted on the couch, unable to find a comfortable spot.

The July heat had grown almost unbearable; thankfully, Harry had cast a cooling charm on the house to make it tolerable.

Ginny tossed the book down irritably on the cushion beside her.

Molly rounded the den doorway humming happily and waved her wand; a dusting rag flew out from the end of it. Ginny struggle to get to her feet.

"What are you doing? Is there anything I can get you?" asked Molly. The dusting rag zoomed around the room.

Ginny caught Molly's stern undertone.

"I'm fine mum, I was going to go use the loo and perhaps get some strawberries," said Ginny, accepting the hand that suddenly came in front of her. "Thanks Mum."

Molly's expression relaxed, looking at her daughter. "I remember what it's like, Ginny and I know right now isn't too pleasant. But please, allow us to help you out as much a possible."

Ginny gave a weary smile, "Thank You mum, you've been wonderful."

Molly patted her daughter's arm.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was carrying Fred and George," Molly said smiling down at Ginny's stomach. She laughed at the horrified look on Ginny's face.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure the Gods broke the mold once those two came into the world," said Molly with a chuckle. "In fact I'm sure it's safe to say they smacked the mold maker while they were at it."

"Mum," said Ginny once she stopped laughing. "Would. . . would you be here when they are born?"

Molly beamed happily.

"Of course I will be here when they are born. There is no place else I would think to be," she said pulling Ginny into a gentle hug.

"No mum, I mean, will you be with me while I am delivering."

Molly paused for a moment, pulling back to look at her daughter.

"Are you sure dear? This is a special moment for you and Harry."

Ginny nodded her head, "I need you there mum."

Molly's lip quivered in her smile. Her eyes glittered with sudden tears.

"Oh, Ginny, of course I'll be there. I'm honored you would ask me," said Molly, giving her daughter another squeeze. "Now, why do you go freshen yourself up while I see to those strawberries." She gave Ginny's arm a final pat.

Molly walked out of the room towards the kitchen as Ginny headed to the hall bath.

"I swear, if you two do come out like my brothers, I'll hunt down that mold maker myself and hex him into oblivion," Ginny grumbled.

She received complete stillness as answer from the twins. Ginny couldn't help but be reminded of the eerie calm before the raging storm.


	16. A Talk With Molly

A Talk With Molly -  
  
Ginny took a sip from her lemonade as she sat in a rocking lounger on their slag stone patio, looking out at the massive floral garden that she and Harry had worked hard to create. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the rich fragrance of lilac, tulips, hyacinth as well as many other beautiful floral scents. The floral blend lingering in the air was almost heady and gave her a peaceful feeling. The sun filtered down through the tall trees creating a patchwork of light beams that would spotlight her floral garden. Ginny watched as a robin soared out of the branch of an oak tree to land in the grass below to forage for a worm or a berry dropped from the line of blackberries bushes which had twined their way up a fence Harry had built for them. From inside the house soft Celtic music floated out of the open windows, lulling Ginny's senses even further.   
  
Her mother wandered around the flat stone path, carrying a large basket half filled with the various flowers in bloom. Molly's floppy hat fell repeatedly into her eyes as she bent over to clip a flower to add to the basket. Finally getting frustrated Molly pushed the hat off of her head to hang down her back by the large yellow sash tied in a bow around her neck. Ginny watched her mother push a lock of fiery red hair streaked with soft grey out of her eyes with the back of her hand. Molly smiled down at a large monarch butterfly which had fluttered close before landing on a pink tulip in the basket. "Mum would you like some help?" Ginny asked, setting her glass down hopefully. Molly looked up from the butterfly, "Nonsense child, you stay right there and let me finish this up," she said, making her way back up the stone path. With a wave of Ginny's wand, a large clear glass vase came flying out of the kitchen window to land with a soft 'clink' onto the patio table. Ginny pointed her wand at the opening of the vase as water poured out of the wand's tip. Molly returned to the table and set the partially filled basket down. With one last tap of her wand Ginny watched as several flat glass stones layered the bottom in scarlet and gold. Molly hummed along with the music as she began to arrange the bouquet of daisies, lilies, tulips and fern fronds. "This will look lovely," said Molly, placing a pink daisy into the vase.   
  
"How did you do it Mum?" Ginny asked, studying her mother. Molly gave Ginny a quick glance before returning to her work, "Do what?" she asked mildly. "How did you raise seven of us, work with the Order and still find time to keep home and cook wonderfully?" asked Ginny, staring down into her glass of lemonade as she ran her finger along the rim. Molly paused setting the yellow tulip back onto the basket with a thoughtful expression. "I just did Ginny," Molly said with a slight shrug. "You seven were . . . are. . . my life. I could not imagine living any other way," said Molly, a wistful smile crossed her features as she became lost in memories.   
  
Ginny could see her mother shake herself slightly as if pulling herself back to the present. "For as crazy as that house was when you lot were children, it was my own heaven", Molly said, putting another tulip into the vase. Ginny cast her eyes towards the sky, watching dark gray clouds off in the distance. Ginny took a deep breath, smelling the threat of rain in the air. "Mum, do you think I'll be able to do it?" Ginny asked, turning her eyes back onto her mother. Molly looked at her daughter for a moment and smiled softly, the edges of her hazel eyes crinkling, "You'll be wonderful, I have no doubt." Ginny bit her lip feeling nervous of the responsibility she was about to have. "I don't think I could ever be as good as you." she almost whispered. "Aww, now. . ." Molly sighed, stepping around the table to wrap her arms around her daughter. "No need to talk like that dear. I know you'll raise you children with love in a happy home." said Molly, patting Ginny's back.   
  
Ginny laughed through a sob as tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Bloody hormones," she said, wiping the tears away. Molly reached into her pocket, handing Ginny a clean white handkerchief. "Don't worry dear, it won't be much longer." Molly said, giving Ginny's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Ginny snorted as she wiped her eyes with the hanky, "Everyone seems to be saying that lately." Off in the distance a low rumble of thunder could be heard. "We should take these in, looks as if it will rain soon," said Molly, looking up at the sky before gathering the basket of flowers and vase. Ginny slowly pushed herself up out of the chair; she let out a slight gasp as a sharp twinge of pain shot across her lower back. "Are you alright Ginny?" asked Molly, as she stopped in her path towards the house to turn and look at her daughter in concern. "I'm fine Mum, must have just gotten up wrong is all." Ginny said, with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Never the less, you should go lay down for a bit and get some rest before Harry arrives," said Molly as she held the door open with her back, balancing the vase and basket of flowers in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, did you say if Bill and Charlie were going to be able to make it to Harry's birthday dinner? Ginny asked from her seat on the couch, her puffy feet and ankles propped up on a few sofa pillows on the coffee table. Molly looks up from her knitting of a baby blanket, "I know Bill said he would be here, " she said wrapping the white yarn around her needle, "But Charlie still hasn't heard back from his superiors yet." She pulled on the line of yarn coming from the ball to give her more slack, "I wouldn't worry about it. He still has two weeks yet to try and get the weekend off." said Molly. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt another twinge this time across her stomach. "Ginny, are you sure you still want to host this?" asked Molly, keeping a close eye as Ginny squirmed in her seat. "It shouldn't be any trouble; Ron and dad are handling the barbeque. Even the twins have offered to help, which scares me to no end," Ginny said. Molly chuckled as she continued her knitting. Clark came sauntering into the den closely followed by Lex. Both felines jumped up onto the couch on either side of their mistress and settled against her. "Well hello my precious," Ginny said, reaching out to scratch both cats behind the ear, receiving loud purrs of contentment from each in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny cringed as she again tried to adjust herself for more comfort. Clark raised his head and watched his mistress closely. A small groan escaped from Ginny as another twinge of discomfort shot across her stomach. Lex instantly popped his head up and stood on his hind legs, paws on the side of Ginny's stomach as he looked up at her with large grey eyes. "It's alright sweetness, just a little uncomfortable is all," she reassured the kitten. Lex watched her closely with unblinking eyes. There was something about his stare that tugged on the back of Ginny's mind but quickly faded as the kitten closed his eyes and rubbed his head against her stomach and licking it before resting his head down onto his paws again.   
  
"Did you say something dear?" Molly said, walking back into the room with a tray containing a tea service and tin of lemon cookies. Ginny gave her mother a weary smile, "I was just talking to Lex." she said, stroking the soft fluffy fur of the kitten beside her. Not to be outdone Clark rolled over onto his back sticking his feet straight up into the air inviting his mistress to stroke his belly. Molly sat the tea service on the coffee table near Ginny's feet, "And such a precious kitten you are," she said, reaching out and stroking Lex's cheek. The kitten gave a couple of licks to Molly's fingers before closing his eyes and settling himself against Ginny. Clark let out a throaty meow as Ginny scratched his stomach. "And you too Clark," Molly said, reaching across Ginny's large stomach and gave Clark's stomach a quick rub. As Molly pulled her hand away to stand up Ginny caught it and placed Molly's hand on the side of her stomach, one of the twins had taken that moment to poke out an elbow and squirm. Molly's face took on a soft wistful expression feeling her grandchildren move within her daughter.  
  
The front door slammed shut shortly followed by, "Ginny, Molly? I'm home." Harry called from the great room. Molly leaned in, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before answering, "We're in the den Harry," she called out, cupping Ginny's cheek in her hand for a moment before standing up straight. Harry came into the room carrying a brown sack and smiling happily, "Hello Molly," Harry said, kissing his mother in law on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked Ginny as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm alright. What smells so good?" Ginny asked, eyeing the brown sack. Lex and Clark had awoke from their brief naps and were also sniffing the air. "I brought home your favorites," Harry said proudly, hefting the bag up higher.   
  
"Molly would you like to stay for dinner? We could floo Arthur and invite him also. I bought plenty." Harry offered, setting the bag onto the table. "Thank you but no, Arthur and I have plans tonight to have dinner with some friends," Molly said as she gathered up her knitting and placed it in a warn tartan carpet bag. "I should be going, I have to get ready," she said making her way to the den archway, "If you need us, just owl." Ginny said her goodbyes from the couch as Harry walked Molly to the front door. After a few moments Harry came back into the den, "Alright you two, out." he said to the two curious cats who had continued to sniff the air. Clark and Lex vaulted off of the couch landing gracefully on their feet. Lifting their noses and tales into the air they padded out of the room, completely insulted. It was a rather comical sight watching the larger black cat lead the tiny white kitten out of the room, identical in posture and attitude.  
  
Harry chuckled as he reached into the brown sack pulling out white pint boxes. Opening one up and examining it he handed the carton over to Ginny along with a pair of chop sticks that he had pulled out of the bag. Ginny thanked him and pushed the contents of the container around. Harry sat down in the near by arm chair and had begun to eat when he noticed Ginny hadn't taken her first bite. "Alright there Gin?" he asked through a bite of beef and broccoli. Ginny stabbed down into the container and pulled out a piece of shrimp and looked at it before putting it back into the container. "I'm alright, just not that hungry is all," she said, setting the container on the top of her stomach. Harry couldn't help but grin, "Nice little table you have there," he said through a chuckle. Ginny looked down at her stomach before scrunching her nose in a dirty look directed at her husband.   
  
"Seriously love, you feeling alright?" Harry asked in all sincerity. "Yes, I think I'll just go get me a drink of ice water," said Ginny, handing her pint of food to Harry before attempting to struggle to her feet. Harry sat the containers of food down and jumped to his feet giving a hand to help Ginny up. "I am so looking forward to the day when I can simply stand on my own again," she grumbled as she waddled to the den entrance. Ginny had just turned the corner when she felt her stomach clench in pain. Instantly from no where Clark and Lex were at her feet, watching her closely. "Tis nothing kitties, just the twins letting their presence be known," Ginny reassured the two watchful cats. "As if anyone could miss this." she grumbled as she patted the side of her stomach.  
  
Ginny finally agreed to eat something after Harry repeatedly suggested she take a bite. She scrunched her nose at Harry as she chewed a bite of shrimp, "Happy now?" she asked after swallowing. "Immensely," Harry said before putting a bite of beef into his mouth, giving her a large grin as he chewed. Ginny poked her chop sticks in her pint box and surveyed the contents, "You know we should think of names for our girls," she said, picking up a bit of bamboo shoot. Harry quirked his eyebrow but continued to chew silently. "I was thinking of Liandrin and Cadsuane." she said before putting the bamboo shoot into her mouth. "Well," began Harry, "I don't right believe our boys would appreciate being named Liandrin and Cadsuane."   
  
Ginny paused in the middle of her search through the pint container and slowly looked up at her husband with a sly grin, "Oh? I think our Girls would enjoy those names." Harry matched her grin, "I think we need strapping names for our Boys." Ginny tilted her head to his silent challenge. "Is that a fact?" Harry leaned in closer to the edge of his chair, "I'd bet my firebolt on it." Ginny broke into a huge grin, "You're hopeless." she said before going back to her dinner. "And you know I would never risk my firebolt unless it was a sure thing," Harry said, sitting back into his seat and crossing his ankle over his knee. "We shall see than, shan't we," Ginny said, bringing a fat piece of shrimp to her mouth. "That we will," Harry said, raising his chopstick holding a bite of broccoli in salute before bringing it to his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thunder rumbled deep and long outside and distant flashes of lightening could be detected well of into the distance. Ginny struggled to roll onto her side of the master bed. Harry was lying on his side one arm draped protectively over her abdomen; he rolled onto his stomach and snuggled into the soft bedding as she moved away from him. He let out a deep sigh as he sleep on. Carefully she raised herself into a sitting position, wincing with the pain in her back, trying hard not to wake Harry as she got up. She had been restless for hours and couldn't seem to bring herself to fall asleep. A constant ache had settled itself into her lower back and try as she might she couldn't seem to ease it.   
  
'One of the girls must be pushing on my spin.' she reasoned with herself. She grabbed her wand off of the night stand and rose to her feet, the dull cramp seemed to choose that moment to slowly spread across her stomach, ' I shouldn't have ate that chinese,' she thought again as she grabbed her yellow robe and made her way out of the bedroom, a nice cup of mint tea would settle her stomach. Ginny no more than stepped into the hall when out beside her padded Clark and Lex, the two cats walked ahead of Ginny to the kitchen. Every few steps one of the two cats would look back to make sure their mistress was behind them. Once in the kitchen Ginny waved her wand and the kitchen lights burned bright enough for her to see but still dim as to not hurt the eyes. She set about brewing the tea with a few waves of the wand. Clark curled up near the kitchen entrance with Lex laying against him, both cats had their eyes squeezed shut, but their ears twitched with every sound Ginny made as she moved around the room.  
  
After tasting her brewed tea to see if it had the right amount of mint in it Ginny decided that she'd be more comfortable drinking her tea in the den. Clark and Lex jumped up as soon as Ginny took cup in saucer and made her way out of the kitchen muttering, "Nox," with a wave of her wand to extinguish the kitchen lights. The two cats followed closely and made their way quickly to the sofa. Clark vaulted to the back and draped himself lazily across it while Lex curled up onto the middle cushion. Ginny settled herself in her favorite armchair near the fireplace and reached for her novel setting on the end table beside her.  
  
A loud crash of thunder broke the silence of the house as lightening flashes quickly across the sky. Fat droplets of rain began to beat on the bay window as an angry storm began its assault on the earth. Ginny's tea had long been gone and yet her stomach cramping continued. After a couple of hours Ginny realized that the pain she was feeling was coming on a timely basis. She felt the ache begin again in her back and slowly make its way around her stomach. Without thought she began to rub the side of her stomach to try and counter the pain. Ginny wondered to herself as to when she should contact the healer, if indeed this was the real thing. The last thing Ginny wanted to do was have a false alarm which would embarrass her to no end and make her feel as if the healer would look at her as a trigger happy person.   
  
The pain began to subside quickly as she looked up at the antique wall clock, "Every twelve minutes," she muttered to herself. Ginny hated the idea of waking Harry for what could be nothing, from her past talks with her mother and Hermione they first child could take hours before it was born. 'Hermione, she wouldn't mind if I woke her up and asked her,' she thought to herself. Getting up she walked over to the empty fireplace, she used her wand to start a fire and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the jar and slowly knelt down, using the stone wall for support.   
  
Throwing the floo powder in she quietly said, "The Talisman - master bedroom." Hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. She stuck her head into the green flames, keeping her eyes tightly shut against the twisting and whirling she felt. When she felt her mind settle and the spinning stop she continued to keep her eyes closed, just in case, despite the silence that came to her ears. "Hermione?" she called out quietly. She heard a rustling of sheets, "Ginny?" she heard Hermione whisper, "You can open your eyes." Ginny opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Hermione walking across their master bedroom, slipping on a blue silk robe over a matching long silk gown. "Ginny is everything alright?" Ginny saw Ron roll over in the bed, adjusting the covers before settling back down. "I'm not sure," Ginny whispered loudly, "How did you know when it was time?" Hermione knelt down in front of the fireplace, pushing back her long brunette hair as it threatened to fall forward into her face. "Are your pains regular?" Hermione asked, looking back over her shoulder as Ron turned over in the bed again. "Yes, they are about every twelve minutes." Ginny said, her knees were beginning to ache already from this position on all fours with her head in the fireplace.   
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, I really wasn't sure who to turn to and I'd hate to wake up Harry or alert the healer for a false alarm," Ginny whispered her apology, feeling the threat of tears push against her eyes. "Oh hon, don't you worry about it. I would be hurt if you hadn't thought to turn to me," Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Now, how long have them been coming?" Hermione asked. "Over two hours now," Ginny said, reaching up with a hand to wipe away her tears. "I think it's really happening," Hermione said with a smile, "I think you're officially in labor." "Labor!" Ron yelped as he sat bolt up into bed. "Ron!, Shh!", Hermione hissed, looking back over her shoulder as Ron struggled to climb out of bed. He kicked and fought his way out of the covers only to fall face first onto the bare wood floor of their bedroom. Hermione turned her head to face the fireplace covering her mouth to suppress a giggle, only to end up snorting into her hand. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ginny's in labor?" Ron said, struggling to his feet as he twisted around to face the fireplace, his flame red hair wild and dishelved. His bare chest muscles heaved and rippled as he quickly picked the fallen blankets up off of the floor and threw them back onto the bed. He strode over quickly to sink down beside Hermione in his orange chudley cannons boxers.   
  
"Does Harry know?" Ron asked. "No, I just figured it out myself Ron." Ginny answered a touch impatiently. "Well have you contacted your healer?" Ron pressed, looking at his sister worriedly. "No, I told you. . ." Ginny started to speak but had to stop as another contraction began. "Ginny?" Ron said, looking as if he was ready to leap through the flames of the fireplace to her. "Hang on a second," she said as the pain passed. "Ginny, owl mum, floo the healer, get Harry!" Ron said excitedly. "Ron, she's only twelve minutes apart, she has time yet." Hermione chided, putting a reassuring hand onto his arm. Hermione turned her attention back to the fireplace, "Ginny, you must contact your healer by the time they reach five minutes apart." she said. Ginny nodded her understanding. "Good, you have Harry contact us later in the morning and we'll be over," Hermione said. "We'll be there now," said Ron, jumping up to head to his dresser. "Nonsense, you go back to bed and we'll contact you later," Ginny said sternly. Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione, "I really need to go, this is a painfully uncomfortable position." Ginny noticed movement from behind her as a flash of white jumped off of the couch and raced out of the room. "Alright Ginny, we'll see you later on," Hermione said before Ginny pulled her head out of the fireplace.  
  
Clark jumped off of the couch and walked up to Ginny's side as she sat back onto the floor. "Well I've gotten myself into a fine pickle, how am I going to get back up?" she said to herself. Clark nudged her arm with his nose and gave a throaty meow. Spotting the coffee table Ginny began to crawl towards it. In the distance she heard a yelp of pain followed by Harry's angered voice, "Bloody hell Lex, what did you do that for?" Silence followed and then she heard Harry call out again, "Ginny?" Lex came flying back into the den and stood next to her, mewing loudly. "It's alright kitty, I just need to get up," Ginny said, putting her hands on the coffee table. Harry limped into the den, looking around; he quickly spotted his wife on the floor and rushed to her, "Ginny, what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is it the twins?" Harry asked questions faster than she could respond to them.   
  
"I'm fine Harry, I was using the floo and couldn't get back up," she said as Harry took her from behind the arms and helped her rise to her feet. "Harry, why are you limping?" she asked, noticing how he favored his left foot. "Lex, he bit me on the toe!" Harry answered, looking down at the kitten who at the moment appeared to be completely content sitting on the floor watching the two adults with a slight swish of his tale. "Lex, naughty kitty," Ginny scolded. "No, it's right I'm glad he did it." said Harry, looking down at the kitten who stared back up at him with large grey eyes. The kitten slowly blinked before opening his eyes wide again to watch his owners. "Now why were you using the floo in the middle of the night?" Harry asked.   
  
A loud crash of thunder shook the walls of the house as rain continued to pelt down hard against the windows. "I had to talk to Hermione and make sure," Ginny said, slowly moving her way to the arm chair and lowering her self down. She made a pained face as another mild contraction began to make it's away across her stomach. She began to rub the side of her abdomen as she leaned against the arm of the chair. "Make sure of what Ginny?" asked Harry, watching his wife closely. "Well duh Harry," Ginny said with a frown through her pain, "To make sure I was actually in labor." 


	17. The Birth

The Birth -  
  
"You're. . . You're in labor?" Harry asked, wide eyed at his wife. "As in this moment, you're in labor?" he asked again. Ginny heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, that's what I believe just came out of my mouth," she said, holding back the strong urge to kick him at the moment. "We should contact the healer," Harry said, looking around the room as if expecting to see the healer standing there. "We have time Harry," Ginny said patiently, as her husband looked to be concentrating hard as he studied the room. "Your mum, I'll floo your mum!" Harry said, rushing over to the fireplace. "Really Harry, you don't have to contact her yet," Ginny said, feeling annoyed that Harry wasn't listening to her. Harry had already thrown the powder into the grate where a fire was burning from Ginny's use of it earlier and had called out the Burrow's address. Ginny shook her head, watching Harry's back.   
  
"Molly!" Harry shouted a few moments later, "Molly, its Harry!" he shouted again. "Harry you're going to wake all of Britain," Ginny hissed at her husband's back. A few moments later she heard her mother's voice, "Harry dear, what is the matter?" Ginny reached up and began to rub her temples with her finger tips. The storm continued its angry rage outside, flashing a bright line of lightning that reflected off of the wall. Lex moved over to curl up against Ginny's feet; he licked her ankle before resting his head on top of her foot. "Ginny's in labor Molly," Harry said, excitedly. "How far apart are her contractions?" Ginny heard Molly ask. "They're less than twelve minutes apart now," Ginny called out before Harry could try to answer. The wall clock let off a half past chime, Ginny looked up seeing that it was now twelve-thirty. "You two sit tight, I'll be over as soon as I get dressed," Molly said, before Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace.   
  
"Let's get you to bed," Harry said, standing up and making it to Ginny's side in two long strides. "Harry, the healer said it would be better to walk, to encourage the babies to move further into the birth canal," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand to stand up. "Oh, right," Harry said nervously. Ginny placed a delicate hand onto Harry's strong arms, "It will be ok Harry, I promise," she said, giving him a smile. Harry looked down at his wife and relaxed slightly, "You're right," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently before brushing the back of it with a quick kiss. "Fancy a walk then?" Harry asked, placing Ginny's hand into the crook of his arm. "It would be my pleasure." Ginny said, giving his arm a squeeze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly entered through the front door after a quick knock. Ginny was standing near a high backed chair, hands gripping the head of the chair as she bent forward, head hanging low. Harry, who was now fully dressed, stood next to her rubbing her back gently as Ginny rocked slightly side to side. "How far apart are they now?" Molly asked in a hushed voice. Ginny raised her head up, heaving a deep sigh, "Ten minutes," she answered. Molly sat her bag down on the side table and shrugged off her wet cloak; thunder continued to crash angrily outside as the rain beat down. "They are moving quicker than I anticipated," Molly said, stepping to the couple. Harry gave her a nervous smile before turning his attention back to Ginny. "Harry, perhaps you should have Ginny walk in the master bedroom," Molly politely suggested. Harry gave his mother-in-law a quick look, catching her eye before leading Ginny towards the hall. "I'll be right there Harry, I want to use the floo," Molly said, heading towards the den.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny groaned, the pain slowly gripped her stomach again; it was almost unbearable now. She began to take a deep breath in before blowing it out through parted lips. She stood near the nursery entrance holding onto the doorway. Instantly she began to sway, countering the pain that was growing in intensity as her uterine muscles contracted. Deep within her mind she began a chant for each contraction, 'It's almost over, it's almost over, it's almost over," she thought to herself. The storm outside grew only stronger in its wrath. As the wind rattled the windows, she could catch glimpses of trees bending towards the storm's will. The thunder overpowered any other sound until it chose to pass. Ginny felt her contraction hit its peek, she gasped as a flood of warmth began to trickle down the inside of her legs.   
  
Harry who was only a step away at all times caught her reaction and was instantly there, "What is it?" he asked. "My water, it just broke." Ginny said, looking at the small puddle that began to form at her feet. She groaned at the mess she was making. She felt one of the twins shift within her as more fluid flowed out quicker this time. "How embarrassing," she groaned into the door frame.   
  
Clark and Lex had followed Ginny into the bedroom earlier and were perched on top of Ginny's dresser, well out of way, keeping a close eye on their mistress. "It's alright Ginny, it's perfectly normal," Molly said, waving her wand to clean up the mass of the mess. Molly turned back to the queen size bed straightening out the special birthing sheets she had just put on them. She smoothed out a small pad of material, "Come, you should lay down for a bit," Molly said, patting the pad. Ginny waited until the contraction passed before slowly walking to the bed.   
  
"Their five minutes apart now," Harry said quietly as Ginny settled into the bed. Molly flicked her wand and the remaining trail of fluid was cleaned up. With another wave of her wrist the back of the bed raised so Ginny was in a comfortable sitting position. "Let's get your gown changed dear," Molly said, walking over to Ginny's dresser and pulling out Ginny's favorite white gown. After helping Ginny change Molly gathered up the soiled cloths. "Try to relax dear and get some rest between contractions," Molly soothed as she lightly rubbed Ginny's arm. Ginny nodded her head and closed her eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door; Ginny looked up to see Hermione peek her head in. Ginny gave her a weak smile as another crash of thunder struck. "Mind if I come in?" Hermione asked. Harry has sunk down on the edge beside Ginny on her side of the bed, gently rubbing her leg. Ginny patted the free side of the bed and extended her hand for Hermione to take. Hermione sat on the opposite side of the bed and took Ginny's hand. "Where are Ron and the children?" Ginny asked. Harry reached up and tucked a stray lock of damp hair behind her ear. "Oh, Ron took them upstairs with Arthur to one of the spare bedrooms to lay them down," Hermione said, rubbing the back of Ginny's hand with her thumb. Molly bustled around the bedroom straightening up items. "Ron contacted the Fred and George, they should be here shortly," Hermione said, reaching over to wipe away a bead of sweat that began to fall down Ginny's temple. Ginny groaned and chuckled at the same time, "Lovely," she muttered.   
  
"Gin, where's the stone?" Harry asked, gently stroking her leg. "My vanity," Ginny answered, nodding her head towards the table. Molly stepped over and looked on top of the vanity table, she quickly found the stone and picked it up bringing it over to Ginny. A loud rumble of thunder passed as another knock came to the bedroom door. Hermione stood up from the bed and made her way over to the door. She opened it, looking a bit stunned for a moment, around the door two identical heads appeared, grinning like mad. "You do know it's four in the morning," said Fred. "Nice timing you've got there runt," said George. Ginny closed her eyes for half a second shaking her head against her pillow. When she looked at her brothers again a third head appeared below Fred and George's, Ron had peeked in too. "You need anything Ginny, we'll be there to get it," said Ron.   
  
Fred and George nodded with serious expressions on their faces, "We're here for you runt," said Fred. "And we've got presents waiting for 'em," chimed in George, the mischievous grin reappearing. "Alright you three, out!" Hermione sternly said, one hand on her hip while the other held the door. "We love you runt!" shouted Fred's retreating head. "Yeah, love you!" shouted George and Ron. "Honestly!" Hermione grumbled, shutting the door before turning back to face the room.  
  
Molly shook her head, looking at the closed door before dropping the milky translucent stone into Ginny's hand. "Here goes nothing," said Ginny, squeezing the stone as she closed her eyes. Ginny felt the now familiar stirrings of a contraction as she tried to concentrate on Nynaeve's name. She groaned, pressing her head back against the pillow. "Relax Gin," Harry tried to soothe. "Shut up Harry," Ginny snapped while in the middle of her contraction. Harry's eyes about popped out of his head, staring slack jawed at his wife who had her eyes closed again, panting through a contraction. "Harry, she doesn't mean it. It's the pain of the contraction talking," Hermione gently reminded him. Molly reached out and patted Harry on the back, giving him a reassuring smile.   
  
They were distracted a few moments later by a vertical slit of blinding white light from the corner of the room. Harry instantly jumped off of the bed, wand in hand. Hermione and Molly had both reacted by pulling their wands out, facing the light that began to fatten, spreading into a large dark hole surrounded by the blinding white beam at the edge. Before Hermione could shout for the men to come healer Nynaeve appeared standing at the portal wearing a stout woolen skirt of pale green that reached the floor, her customary yellow shawl was draped across her shoulders. Her long braid hung down the middle of her back. They caught a glimpse of a private sitting room on the other side of the portal. Nynaeve looked around the room at the raised wands pointing at her and frowned, tugging on the ends of her yellow shawl. "Well I certainly didn't expect this form of a welcome. Put those things down," Nynaeve commanded sternly. Hermione and Molly looked at the healer as if slapped by her words. The portal closed quickly behind Nynaeve after she stepped through it.   
  
Nynaeve quickly walked over to the side of the bed, brushing Harry aside. "How far apart are they," the healer asked. "Five minutes," Harry answered, looking down at his wife from behind Nynaeve's shoulder. "How long has she been in labor?" Nynaeve asked, stretching her hands out over Ginny's stomach and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Before midnight I believe," Harry muttered, watching the healer work. Ginny remained quiet with her eyes closed, her body already felt worn out, she was beginning to wonder how she was ever going to get through this. Molly walked around to stand beside Hermione as they watched the healer; both women looked at each other with a frown, noticing the lack of a wand. "You're almost fully dilated Ginny," Nynaeve said, dropping her hands to her side. The healer reached up and took her yellow shawl off and laid it on a near by chair. "Soon it will be time to push." she said looking around the room at the other occupants. "Is the nursery prepared?" Nynaeve asked Harry. "Yes everything is ready," He answered as he sunk back to the edge of the bed and began gently rubbing his wife's leg. Ginny growled, peeking through her closed eyes at Harry, "Don't touch me," she hissed, jerking her leg away. Harry jumped back as if he had been stung. Molly walked over quickly and rubbed Harry's arm, bending low she whispered, "It's ok dear, just the pain talking." Harry nodded, trying not to look too hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lightening flashed as thunder shook the windows, "I haven't seen a storm like this in years," Molly muttered to herself, looking out the nursery windows through the bedroom doorway. Ginny let out a scream of pain as another contraction began to grip her. Harry stood by the head of her bed and dabbed a cool wet cloth on her forehead. Suddenly outside of the door you could hear muffled voices of the twins, "Ginny? Is she alright?" said Fred through the door. "What is that quack healer doing to her?" said George. Hermione was leaning against Harry's dresser with her arms crossed in front of herself jerked forward off of the dresser and went for the door. Healer Nynaeve was leaning over Ginny at the moment. She looked up sharply at the twins words, an angry look crossed her features as she reached up to her long braid and gave it a sharp tug. Outside you could hear Ron come up to them and speak, "Everything is fine, let's go play billiards."   
  
Hermione grabbed the door handle with a stern frown, "I am going to go check on everyone. I'll be back." Ginny was panting through her worst contraction yet; she looked over at Hermione and nodded. "Ginny," Nynaeve said softly, "It's time to start pushing with your next few contractions." Ginny groaned as her contraction ebbed. Licking her lips she looked up at Harry with pain clouded eyes. Harry bent forward, placing a gentle kiss on her sweat slick brow. "I love you," he whispered against her hot skin. Ginny reached up and caressed Harry's stubbled cheek with her hand. "You need to shave," she chuckled. Harry grinned against her forehead, "I'll go do that right now love."   
  
Harry walked back out of the bathroom after quickly going in to shave. "Harry, I want you to climb into the bed with Ginny," Nynaeve said as she pulled the top sheet back from the bed. Molly hurried over and took the sheet away. "Ginny, I'd like to call in my assistants." said Nynaeve, straightening out the bottom sheet beneath Ginny. Ginny looked at the healer as another contraction began to take grip of her. She cried out in pain again grabbing a hold of Harry's hand as he kicked off his shoes and climbed in the bed to kneel beside his wife. "I want 'Mione and Mum," Ginny growled as she began to pant through the contraction. Nynaeve looked over her shoulder at Molly and assessed her with her eyes. "I know what to do," Molly said, looking directly at the healer with her head held high. "Very well, would you please go get the other," Nynaeve said. "Hermione," Harry said. "Hermione," Nynaeve said, nodding her thanks to Harry. Molly quietly went out the bedroom door in search of Hermione. Ginny's contraction ended and she rested her head against Harry's shoulder inhaling deeply to release a heavy sigh. "You smell good," she mumbled, noting that Harry had put on aftershave. The subtle sweet mossy tones blended with spices and amber played on her senses bringing a bit of calm to the back of her mind. Harry chuckled placing a kiss onto her forehead, "Isn't that my line?" he said, reaching up and brushing a lock of her hair off of her forehead. Ginny grinned up at him.   
  
Hermione and Molly entered a few moments later. "Have the towels ready," Nynaeve said to the two women. Molly nodded and waved her wand, a stack of thin yellow towels appeared on the corner of the bed. "Ginny I need you to move closer to the edge of the bed," the healer said as Ginny began to squirm down further. "Now Harry, On Ginny's next contraction I want you to help support her as she pushes," Nynaeve said. "Ginny, let me move your legs please," the healer said gently. "We need the bed reclined back a bit," Nynaeve ordered as she busied herself with parting Ginny's legs and bending her knees up. Molly waved her wand as the bed began to lower. "Harry, I want you to position yourself behind Ginny to better support her," Nynaeve commanded. The group quickly moved with her every order.   
  
A bright flash of light flickered through the windows of the nursery a second later the lightening was followed by a boom of thunder so loud you could feel it within your chest. All sound was covered for a few seconds, as it grew quiet again Ginny groaned loudly feeling another contraction begin. "I think lightening just struck," Hermione said, looking towards the nursery. "Ok Ginny, you need to push," Nynaeve said. Harry positioned himself so that Ginny's sweat soaked back was against his chest, with his leg bent at the knee, his foot resting against the inner thigh of his other leg. The opposite leg was stretched out along side Ginny. Ginny grabbed her knees instinctively and took a deep breath before pulling forward as she began to bear down. The pain she felt was only intensified by the amount of pressure she added while trying to push. Hermione softly counted to ten as she stood beside the healer at the end of the bed. Molly stood on the side of the bed beside Ginny, "Good, take a breath Ginny," Molly said gently, stroking Ginny's wet hair. Ginny took another deep breath and began to bare down again. "Good, good," Nynaeve said, feeling the top of Ginny's stomach. After Hermione finished counting to ten Ginny let out her breath and fell back again Harry. "You're my world. . .I love you," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny closed her eyes, snuggling her head against his shoulder as she let her body rest between contractions.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's tired mind blurred as she rested with closed eyes. She could hear murmuring of voices but didn't feel the desire to try and figure out what they were saying. She had been pushing for over an hour now and felt like there would be no end to the exhausting work. The storm had begun to lessen as dawn crept closer to the world. Once again the unimaginable pain waved over her as another contraction bore down upon her frail form. At some point in time her mother had pulled her wet mop of hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Her thin white gown clung to her sweating body as the overwhelming urge to push took hold of her. She could hear Harry encouraging her onward as she gripped her knees until her knuckles were white. She took a deep breath in holding it as her face scrunched up with the pain and pressure she was putting upon herself. She could feel with each push her body being opened wider as the head slowly made its journey out of her body. 'And this is only the first one!' she thought to herself as the hum of voices coaxed and urged her on. 'Light what did I get myself into?' she thought again as she gasped for another breath after she heard Hermione say the word ten before she began to push again. She could feel Harry help support her up as she tried to force her child out of her womb. After Hermione said 'ten' again Ginny collapsed back against Harry, panting for breath. "Ginny," Nynaeve said, "On the next contraction you'll be able to feel the baby's head if you want to."   
  
Ginny opened her eyes looking up to her side, Molly smiled down at her reaching out to brush her daughter's cheek with the backs of her fingers, "You're almost there Ginny. You're doing beautifully." Ginny's eyes scanned around to look at the healer who was concentrating on the lower part of Ginny's body. "Ginny I'm going to cast a spell so you don't tear," Nynaeve said. The healer closed her eyes; Ginny could see her lips moving as she said a spell beneath her breath. A cool tingling sensation came over the opening of Ginny's birth canal. Hermione stood next to the healer, watching her closely as she worked.   
  
"Oh Gods," Ginny said as another contraction quickly came over her again. What she had to do became as natural to her as breathing after doing it so many times already. "Ginny! Open your eyes," Harry said into her ear, "Look, I can see the head!" he said excitedly. Ginny opened her eyes and looked down between her legs to see bulging out of her the top of a head covered in black hair. She took her hand off of her knee and reached down as she pushed; feeling her child's head as it made its way out of her body. Hermione stood transfixed beside the healer, a look of excitement and awe on her pretty face. "Ginny! It's coming!" Hermione cried out. "Come on Ginny, push!" Molly said holding onto Ginny's leg for her while she touched her baby's head.   
  
With all that was in her, Ginny took a deep breath and bore down again, pushing with all her might. Slowly more of the baby's head emerged until it she could see its entire face. "Ginny! Oh my God Ginny look!" Harry cried as he held her up. Ginny threw her head back against Harry's shoulder, gasping for breath. Hermione quickly reached down and laid a thin yellow blanket across Ginny's stomach before handing two over to Molly. "Ok Ginny, here comes the hard part, but you can do it. Just give me a good push and we'll have the shoulders out," Nynaeve said as she worked quickly to clear the baby's mouth and nose out as she cradled its head in her hands. Ginny felt her stomach began to squeeze again as she took one more deep breath and pushed, pulling every ounce of her reserve to give her extra strength. "Almost there!" Nynaeve said, concentrating on working the shoulders out. "Come on Ginny!" Harry cried, holding onto her shoulders, roughly kissing her temple.   
  
Ginny felt as if she couldn't be stretched any further then she felt a sudden release as the baby slipped out of her body. Instantly Nynaeve placed the infant on Ginny's stomach and began to rub it down with another towel. Within seconds the tiny purple creature let out a lusty scream. Ginny began to cry and laugh at the same moment wrapping her arm around the baby as the healer rubbed its extremities, her other arm reached up and wrapped around Harry's neck. Hermione laughed through her tears. "It's a boy!" Harry shouted excitedly. "Oh Ginny!" Molly called out and kissed the top of her daughters head. "Ginny!" Harry shouted, "It's a boy!" Ginny could only cry at the moment looking down at the messy little creature on her stomach. The healer quickly cut off the umbilical cord and scooped up the baby, swaddling it in more yellow towels. Ginny watched as the healer handed her child over to Molly. Harry was kissing Ginny's cheek gently as they watched Molly hurry off into the master bathroom where items had been set up to clean the baby.   
  
Nynaeve made quick work of using her magic to make the placenta disappear after Ginny passed it. Soon Molly walked back out of the bathroom with Ginny's son clean and swaddled. A thick patch of downy black hair peaked out over the yellow blanket; a tiny pink face was scrunched up with eyes closed. Molly tenderly kissed his cheek, smiling proudly at her daughter. "He's perfect," Molly said. Molly walked over and held the baby down close for Ginny and Harry to take a better look. Ginny leaned up, gingerly kissing his forehead. Harry reached up with shaking hand and brushed at the black hair on the baby's head. "Ok Ginny, this time should be much quicker." Nynaeve said. Molly walked over and handing the newborn over to Hermione so she could come back to Ginny's side. Hermione took the newborn to the nursery to lay him in the crib. Lex and Clark had been silently watching from the top of Ginny's dresser the entire time, not moving once. As soon as Hermione walked into the nursery with the newborn Lex darted off of the dresser and quickly followed her. Ginny was beyond tired, her body was weary and all she wanted to do was to hold her son and sleep. As she worked to bring her second child into the world minutes after its brother was born, the storm passed and dawn's morning rays were beginning to peek across the horizon as the earth began to awaken. "Come on Ginny, we're almost there," Harry coaxed softly in her ear. "We? I don't see you trying to squeeze a Quaffle out of a hole the size of a snitch," Ginny growled irritably. "It's alright Ginny," Molly soothed, mopping Ginny's brow with a cool wash cloth. "You're almost done," she said, touching the cool cloth to Ginny's neck. Nynaeve smirked at Harry but otherwise didn't say anything.   
  
The next contraction came and Ginny again began to push, feeling the baby slowly work its way down the birth canal again. "I see more black hair Ginny!" Molly said excitedly. "Ginny, one more good push like that and the baby's head will be out," the healer said. "Come on honey, I know you can do it," Harry gentle encouraging words washed over her as she leaned back against him, gasping for breath. With the next push Ginny fought to keep her eyes open so she could watch her child's head emerge from her body. As before Nynaeve worked quickly to clear out the baby's nose and mouth. "Ok Ginny, just like last time," Nynaeve said, holding onto the baby's head. Hermione stood at the edge of the nursery doorway so she could keep an eye on the newborn and watch. "Please be a girl," Ginny grunted out before she bore down again, pushing with all her might. She felt one shoulder slowly work its way out with the healer's coaxing and then the other as the baby quickly slipped from her exhausted body. Again the baby was placed onto Ginny's stomach that Molly had covered with a towel. "It's another boy!" Harry shouted, squeezing Ginny's shoulders in a fierce hug.   
  
Outside the bedroom you could hear the whooping and cheering of her brothers who had come to listen at the door. Her second son let out a howl twice as loud as her first one. Ginny fell back against Harry; weary and spent as Molly whisked the baby off to the bathroom to be cleaned and tended to after the healer had cut the cord. "Ginny I need you to hold still," Nynaeve said, holding her hands against Ginny's stomach as she closed her eyes. Ginny felt a great cooling sensation wash over her as the healer cast several mending spells to Ginny's body. With a wave of the healer's hand any mess was instantly cleaned.   
  
Ginny turned her head up to look at Harry; his eyes were full of tears as he watched Molly through the open door of the bath. He looked down at his wife and stared into her eyes. For a moment he was at a total loss for words, his face scrunched up as he began to cry while laughing with joy. Harry pulled Ginny into a tight embrace, kissing her firmly on the forehead then on the cheek before finding her lips. "Thank you," he whispered onto her mouth. Ginny smiled against his lips, wrapping a hand back behind his neck to pull him closer into their kiss. "I love you," he whispered tenderly against her full lips. "I love you," she whispered back. 


	18. Introducing the Potter Twins

Introducing the Potter Twins -  
  
Molly walked back out of the bath with the tiny squirming newborn swaddled in yellow towels. She brought the baby over again for Ginny and Harry to see. Harry, whose hand was shaking so badly he had to pause for a moment, reached out and ran the back of his finger on the baby's soft cheek. Ginny kissed her second son on the forehead before Molly took the baby to the nursery where Hermione was already tending to the first baby. "I am going to examine the babies now," Nynaeve said, she turned and walked into the nursery. Shortly after Nynaeve entered the nursery room Molly walked back into the master bedroom, giving a dirty look over her shoulder, muttering to herself, "Snippy woman. . ." Hermione came out a moment later, her expression almost as sour as Molly's. Harry gave Ginny one last kiss on the temple before moving out from behind her, "I'm going to go check on our babies." He climbed off of the bed and walked into the nursery.   
  
"Ginny let's get you into the shower while she's looking over the babies," Molly said, reaching out and caressing Ginny's shoulder. "Mum, I don't think I can get up," Ginny said, gingerly moving her legs on the bed. "The Healer sent this out for you to drink," said Hermione, holding out a small glass vial containing a light blue potion that looked to glow on its own. Hermione pulled off the cork of the vial and held it to Ginny's lips as Molly reached behind Ginny to support her head. Ginny's hand shook as she raised it up to touch Hermione's hand while she drank the potion. It tasted strong of peppermint and left a cool tingling on her tongue. She could feel the potion slide down her throat, leaving in its wake a soothing sensation that began to spread through her body. Ginny licked her lips as Hermione pulled the empty vial away she felt her energy being somewhat restored. "This isn't to replace rest, dear, just to help you have the strength to get cleaned up and back into order," said Molly, holding onto Ginny's arm as she slowly swung her feet to the floor. Hermione pocketed the empty vial and took Ginny's other arm. The three women slowly made their way to the bathroom so Ginny could take a much deserved refreshing shower.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ginny felt much better as she sat in her bed that was now put back to normal. Several pillows propped Ginny against the head of the bed where she sat. She was getting anxious to see her babies. After Ginny was settled in Hermione walked out of the bedroom. Ginny could hear her brothers out in the hall bombard Hermione with questions as she shut the door behind her. Molly walked over to the side of the bed and reached out, brushing a strand of Ginny's fringe as she looked up smiling at her mother. "You did beautifully," Molly said leaning closer, placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek. "Welcome to the club, sweetheart," Molly whispered in her ear. Ginny gave her a curious look as Molly pulled back. "Motherhood, dear," Molly said, cupping Ginny's cheek in her hand for a moment before turning to walk into the nursery.   
  
Ginny's heart gave a leap when she heard a tiny wail come from the nursery. Her baby. That was her baby that just cried. Ginny squirmed beneath the covers, impatient to hold her children. "Harry?" Ginny called out, leaning forward a bit to try and see through the nursery door. "One moment," Harry called back. Ginny let out a deep sigh and sat back against the bed. "Here we go," Harry said, walking through the nursery. In his arms he carried a swaddled bundle of golden receiving blankets. He was smiling down at the infant in his arms, beaming with pride. Ginny sat back up again watching closely as he walked over to his side of the bed and sat down carefully before turning and scooting his way over beside his wife. Molly came out right behind Harry carrying another tiny bundle, this time wrapped in scarlet blankets. Molly cooed and smiled down at the tiny creature in her arms as she walked over to Ginny. "He's so perfect," said Molly, gently lowering the baby into Ginny's waiting arms. She was in awe, he was so tiny. His face was scrunched up and his bottom lip puckered out a touch as he slept.   
  
Lex raced out of the room and vaulted back onto of the dresser beside Clark and watched. Nynaeve walked out of the nursery and over to the chair containing her yellow shawl. "I'll be going now, Ginny. If you need me for anything don't hesitate to contact me," said Nynaeve, throwing the shawl over her shoulders. She reached over to the night stand and picked up the milky translucent stone, putting it in a pocket hidden within the folds of her long skirt. Harry looked up from the baby in his arms at the healer, "Thank you," he said. Nynaeve gave him a small smile, "You're welcome Mr. Potter." Nynaeve walked over and opened the bedroom door where voices could be heard. Ginny could hear broken bit of conversation as introductions were made to the healer, followed by a couple of painful yelps as Nynaeve closed the door behind her. "I better see what that was about," said Molly, making her way out of the bedroom.   
  
"We did it," said Ginny, leaning in to kiss the soft skin of her baby's forehead. "We?" Harry said, looking down at the sleeping son in his arms. "I don't recall pushing a quaffle out of a hole the size of a snitch," he said, leaning over kissing Ginny on the temple. Ginny chuckled, looking over at her other son held in Harry's arms. "Well, you were right. I do hope you and your inflated ego will be able to fit through the doors after this," Ginny teased. Harry smiled, "I'll figure some way around it if it doesn't," he teased back. Harry took a deep breath, his face taking on a serious expression looking back and forth between his two children. "Thank you, Ginny," he said, looking back up at her. Ginny saw tears threatening his eyes as he quickly blinked them away. She felt her heart melt, she knew despite the pain and misery she had gone through for these beautiful creatures she would do it all over, if only to see Harry this happy again. Ginny smiled softly at Harry as she leaned in towards him, "I love you," she said simply. Harry leaned in too, gently kissing her soft lips. "I love you," he said, resting his forehead against hers.   
  
Their attention was brought back to voices and sounds of impatient family members from behind their bedroom door. "You can come in now," Harry called out. The bedroom quickly filled with family. Arthur and Molly were first to enter, both looking happy. Hermione stepped in carrying a wide eyed Gawyn in her arms. Ron walked in behind Hermione his hand resting on her shoulder, smiling proudly. Right on Ron's heels Fred and George came in, both carrying large brown sacks. Angelina followed behind George looking over her shoulder to talk to Katie who was carrying Egwene. The group filed into the spacious bedroom and stood around the foot of the bed. Arthur was the first to step up to the side of the bed, leaning in he kissed Ginny on the forehead as he looked down at his two newest grandchildren.   
  
"I'm proud of you, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to stroke the downy black hair of the baby's head. "Would you like to hold him?" Ginny offered. "Of course I would," Arthur said, lifting the tiny infant into his arms. Molly was at his side in an instant looking at the baby in her husband's arms. "Molly, would you like to hold him?" Harry offered. "Yes, of course I do," Molly said excitedly. Harry handed the infant over to Ginny who paused to kiss his soft round cheek before handing him over to Molly. Harry turned his attention to the rest of the group standing by the foot of the bed while Arthur and Molly made over his children. "So what was that earlier?" Harry asked. Ron, Hermione along with Angelina and Katie all grinned and turned their heads towards the twins. "Well the healer came out of the room," said George. "And we were all introduced," said Fred. "I apologized for calling her a quack," said George, again. "And I don't know how she did it, but the next thing I know I get this terrible burning stinging feeling," said Fred, looking a bit baffled as his hand automatically touched his rear end. George nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his rear. "I know it was her, but I didn't see a wand." said George. Hermione coughed to cover a giggle that threatened her. Ron smiled, shaking his head. Angelina and Katie looked smugly at their husbands glad someone else put them in line. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned, "Remind me to tip her," Ginny said under her breath.   
  
"So, do we call them the Potter twins or have you picked out names?" Fred asked, ready to change the subject. Ginny reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked over at her, smiling, and she nodded. "Well, we decided that if they were born girls Ginny would name them, and if they were boys I would." Harry said, looking rather proud of himself for winning. "So I'd like to introduce to you, Perrin James," he said pointing to the baby in Molly's arms. "And Matrim Arthur," Harry said, pointing to the infant in Arthur's arms. "Their lovely names Harry," said Hermione, smiling over at the babies. Arthur looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and then up at his son in law sitting on the bed. "Thank you Harry," Arthur said, turning his gaze back down to his name sake. "I'm impressed Harry, better than Dudley and Draco!" said George, laughing at his own joke. Katie groaned and buried her face in Egwene's hair. "Hey, we have presents for our little shadows," Fred said, reaching into his large sack. George reached into his bag too, both men pulling out two golden lions with scarlet bows tied around their necks. "Got to start them off right," Fred said, giving the little lion a shake. "I know, why don't we go put these in the babies' cribs," said George as if reading from a script. "Gee George, what a good idea," said Fred, giving Ron a wink. Both men took their sacks and dashed off into the nursery.   
  
"I think I'll go help them with the stuffed animals," Ron said, clapping his hands together before thumbing over his shoulder to the nursery room, "Yeah, I'll be back," he said before turning and hurrying into the nursery. "Harry, the babies are not going back into that room until you've checked it over thoroughly." Ginny said, watching the back of Ron's head go through the doorway. Matrim gave a small cry from Arthur's arms, Angelina and Katie let out an "Aww," at the little cry. Hermione smiled fondly at the new babies, gently patted Gawyn's back. Egwene's eyes widened in surprise, she had one arm was hooked around Katie's neck and she was chewing on a finger of her other hand. "Beebee!" Egwene cried, pointing a wet finger towards her grandparents. "That's right sweetie, more babies for you to play with," said Katie, kissing Egwene's cheek. Arthur placed a kiss on baby Matrim's forehead, "I think he wants his mum," he said, giving the baby back to Ginny.   
  
It struck Ginny at that moment, like a cord had been plucked in her heart. She was a mother now. Molly kissed baby Perrin's cheek before putting the baby in Ginny's other arm. Ginny just sat there, stunned, looking back and forth between the identical faces of the babies in her arms. She blinked rapidly to ward off the tears that were threatening to take over. "I think it's time we left the new family alone." Molly said, smiling down at her newest grandchildren. Harry leaned in, kissing the soft black hair that topped the head of Matrim before stroking it with his fingers. "I'll be over tomorrow, contact me if you need me before," said Molly, leaning over and kissing Ginny on the forehead. Molly reached out and gently touched the cheek of Perrin and then Matrim before reaching up and cupping Harry's cheek with her hand. Harry smiled up at her, "Thank you for everything Molly," he said. Molly gently shook her head giving him a soft smile as she pulled away, "It was nothing dear."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So what did they do to the nursery?" Ginny asked from her position in the bed. Everyone had left over an hour earlier, Fred and George looking very happy with themselves as they came over to say goodbye to her. Ginny noticed that her brothers had a special gleam in their eyes as they looked down at their newest nephews. "Rest now little ones," George said in a hushed tone, standing beside Ginny's bed earlier. "Yes, your training will begin soon our little shadows" Fred whispered, grinning down at her sleeping infants. "Well, how do I put this?" Harry said from the nursery. Ginny looked down at Perrin as he nursed for the first time from her breast. She had fed Matrim a few minutes before. She was happy that she had discussed nourishment charms and potions with the healer during her pregnancy; with the way the twins already seemed to be feeding she wouldn't be able to keep up with their demand on her own. She winced as the baby lost suction, Perrin's tiny face screwed up and he began a weak newborn cry. "There, there, precious," Ginny soothed as she reattached him, he greedily went back feeding.   
  
Ginny was a bit surprised by her sons, the healer had warned her that some babies had a hard time adjusting to breast feeding, but her babies instantly took to it. Another surprised was their size, she had heard that her twins could be small, but that was not the case with her boys who each topped out at eight pounds and twenty inches in length. "Your daddy wasn't kidding when he said strapping." Ginny muttered down to her son.   
  
"Let's just say," Harry continued from the nursery, "We won't have to worry about them not knowing who their uncles are," said Harry, stepping out of the nursery with a sleeping Matrim in his arms. Ginny looked up from Perrin and smiled watching Harry carrying his son across the room. He sat at the edge of the bed near her knees; he became fixated on his son nursing from his wife's breast. Ginny grinned as Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, furrowing his brow and watched without realizing what he was doing. "Honestly, Harry, I would have thought you got the idea from watching me feed Mat," Ginny teased. Harry continued to stare, not hearing her speak. Ginny chuckled and had to stop as the baby jumped from her movement, throwing a little arm out in reflex. His tiny face contorted as a high pitched wail slowly began to build from a silent scream. This brought Harry out of his trance and he watched again as Ginny soothed his son, she settled him down looking guilty for startling the baby. "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to do that," Ginny said softly, stroking the baby's soft black hair across his head.   
  
Harry reached over and caressed Ginny's blanket covered knee as he stared down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "I love you Ginny." Harry said, looking up at her, "Thank You." Ginny's heart melted at the expression of happiness and fulfillment she saw on Harry. Slowly they leaned forward cradling their children in their arms about to share a kiss; Harry's lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers when they were distracted by a tiny puttering sound. Looking at each other in confusion for a moment they both looked down as Matrim squirmed in his father's arms before settling down again. Ginny covered her mouth as to not laugh out loud, her eyes crinkling at the edges with humor. Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled big looking down at Matrim. "Well, son," Harry said looking mildly impressed. "Gassy," Ginny giggled, "Must get that from you," she teased. "That's my boy," Harry said proudly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
For the past two weeks life as Ginny once knew it flew out the window. Her life now revolved around diapers, feedings and very little sleep. If it wasn't for the daily help of her mother Ginny didn't think she'd be able to keep up. Molly was more than happy to rush around the house doing odd chores, humming to herself as she worked. Ginny protested one afternoon that her mother was doing too much to which Molly replied, "Nonsense dear, I did the same for all the others and I'm enjoying myself, so sit back and relax."   
  
Ginny sat in the rocking chair near the window of the nursery, streams of moonlight illuminated the grinning posters of Fred and George Weasley with the words 'WWW - if you can think of the joke, we can provide for it,' written beneath her brothers as they winked and pointed their first finger, clicking their thumb at anyone looking at the poster. Zooming across the vaulted ceiling toy beater bats knocked around mini stuffed bludgers that Ginny was assured would never drop below the ceiling and were charmed to avoid any living creature. Ginny knew it would be a long while before she discovered all the secret surprises her brothers had put in the nursery.  
  
Clark lay curled up at Ginny's feet as she gently rubbed Matrim's back, trying to get him to burp. Lex lay sprawled out across the foot of Perrin's crib sleeping. Ginny noticed that at various times of night when she would come to feed the babies he would be at the foot of either crib. Mat let out a little burp, milk dribbling out of the corner of his tiny mouth. Ginny took a yellow spit rag and wiped his lips, looking at him as he sleep on her shoulder. His tiny fingers curled into fists. Ginny couldn't help but fall in love all over again every time she looked at her boys. His lips were parted as he sleep, his chubby baby cheek squished against her shoulder. Ginny reached up, lovingly brushing downy black hair back, so far unlike their father, the boys' hair laid in order. Harry mentioned to Ginny before that their hair felt as silken as her own and was grateful they didn't have the untidy mess he had to deal with. She leaned her head over, brushing a kiss onto his cheek, inhaling his sweet breath mingled with her own warm vanilla scent that lingered on the boys when she held them.   
  
An orange clock hung on the wall with the Chudley Cannons mascot on it softly chimed the hour of midnight, a present from their uncle Ron. Ginny looked over at the bookshelf mounted on the wall near the clock and couldn't help but smile. Already her boys were on their way to having their own library before they could even think to read. It appeared that her family felt the need to send a book for the children to read some time when they grew. Hogwarts - A History was the first they received from their aunt Hermione along with 'Chess - Great strategies to beat your opponent' from Ron. 'Dragons, dragons, dragons - from Charlie was propped up against 'Introduction into curse breaking' - from Bill, of course. By far though the one that made Ginny laugh the most as she unwrapped the parcel one day was from Percy, 'Prefects Who Gained Power.' She could just imagine the scandalized looks on Fred and George's faces when they learned that Percy had sent her twins that book.   
  
What she hadn't expected was to receive a copy of, 'Secrets to becoming a great Keeper,' from Oliver Wood with a personal inscription on the inside cover that said, 'In case the beater positions don't pan out - Oliver.' Harry had promptly gone out and bought a book on seekers to add, "Just in case," he said, grinning sheepishly. As the last soft chime faded from the clock a tiny shower of fireworks burst forth high in the nursery ceiling casting shadows of the beater bats onto the walls, the powder soft cloud of gently glittering scarlet and gold colors floated across the ceiling fading well before they reached the crib, yet another idea of the twins. She could count on seeing this display every hour after the sun set until the sun rose again. She was yet again assured by her brothers that they wouldn't wake the sleeping babies, and as promised they were virtually silent save the gently tinkling sound they made as they glittered and faded.   
  
Ginny stood and walked over to Mat's crib and laid him down on the soft mattress, pulling the scarlet comforter up to his chest. She gave him one last kiss on the forehead before moving across to Perrin's crib where he sleep. Ginny reached up and held her hair back as she leaned down to kiss Perrin on the forehead. His breath caught in a tiny gasp before sighing, squirming slightly at the feel of his mother's tender kiss before settling back into sleep. Ginny straightened, looking down at her son with a soft smile. She reached out and stroked Lex's soft white fur from where he lay at the foot of the mattress. Lex peeked out at her with one bright grey eye before squeezing it shut again.   
  
She made her way out of nursery, walking to her side of the bed. Taking off her robe she draped it on the near by chair and climbed into bed. Clark sauntered into the room and jumped onto the foot of her bed where he curled up and went back to sleep. Ginny snuggled down into her pillow knowing that she'd only get a few hours of sleep before Perrin would wake up for his feeding. Harry rolled over throwing an arm across Ginny's stomach, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh, she could feel him brush her neck with a kiss as he sleep. Ginny stroked Harry's arm with her finger tips as her eyes began to shut. As she drifted off into slumber the thought crossed her mind that at that very moment, she could be no happier nor more in love. 


	19. Reflections

Reflections -

Ginny sat at the kitchen table sipping hot tea as she read over her shopping list. Her eyes roamed aimlessly from the dull task of writing needed items to stare randomly around the room. Her mind began to wander back in time. Over four wondrous years full of first steps, first words and first boo-boos had passed. Each and every day was a new adventure in the Potter home. Ginny smiled and began to chuckle remembering the first time Harry had attempted to change a diaper. . .

Ginny stood by Matrim's crib, after picking him up and cuddling her newborn son to her as Harry struggled at the changing table with Perrin. Ginny turned around in time to see Harry let out a cry of surprise and jump back as a stream shot up in an arch from Perrin's open diaper, drenching the front of Harry's shirt.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Harry yelped, attempting to put the diaper back over his son's privates.

Ginny gave in to her fit of laughter.

"You can't shut it off Harry," she said through a giggle.

Harry looked down at the tiny infant lying innocently on the changing table staring up at his father. Harry's expression softened and he chuckled, grabbing a spit rag that was lying at the foot of the changing table and began mopping himself off.

"I'll have to be more careful of that thing," he said. . .

Ginny smiled, looking down at her list and added another item. She picked up her tea and took a sip. Clark, lying curled at her feet, stretched his paws out in front of him as his pink tongue curled up as he yawned widely. Ginny watched as the cat curled up once more into a large fluffy black ball before dozing back off. Ginny thought back fondly to one evening that she and Harry had tried to feed the twins baby food. . . .

Harry was sitting in front of six month old Mat's high chair, a bowl of mashed carrots in his hands along with a tiny baby spoon. Ginny sat across from Perrin with the same.

"Come on now, take a bite for Daddy," Harry said, trying to coax Matrix to open up for the spoon. "See, Daddy likes it," said Harry.

"Harry I wouldn't ---" Ginny began, but was too late as Harry put a bite of the mashed carrot into his mouth. His happy expression quickly turned to one of pained disgust.

"This is horrible," He said through gritted teeth, raising his eyebrows high to force an over exaggerated smile, trying to look happy for the twins sake.

"I did try to warn you dear," Ginny said sympathetically as she handed him a glass of water. "Ok now sweetheart, take a bite for Mummy!" Ginny said snaking the spoon too and fro in front of Perrin as she brought it closer to his mouth. Perrin opened wide and accepted the bite. Ginny looked triumphantly over at her husband. Harry wrinkled his nose at his wife. Matrim chose that moment to happily blow a rather wet raspberry as he slapped the top of his high chair with a pudgy hand. Ginny turned to Perrin, ready to offer another bite of food. Perrin, deciding to join in on Matrim's fun, blew a carrot-filled raspberry covering Ginny. Harry took one look at his mashed carrot covered wife and threw his head back laughing. Ginny reached over for a spit rag and calmly wiped her face off. "I see your uncles Fred and George have taught you a new game," she said, wiping a large glob of carrot from her forehead. . . .

Crawling had been an adventure that left Ginny frazzled and exhausted by the end of the day, but it didn't even compare to when the boys mastered walking -- correction -- running. For Perrin and Matrim Potter never walked anywhere, they ran. From the moment they were able to master balance on their two little legs, they were off, giggling with mischievous grins on their identical faces. She, daily, thanked the stars that she was a witch and not Muggle. She was able to put locking charms to prevent any extra grief that Perrin and Matrix could come up with, but that didn't stop them from trying.

With each day that passed, and with each adventure her children go into, Ginny could only love them more and more. Ginny couldn't imagine what life was like before her children and every day she fell in love with them all over again. Everyday Lex lived up to the vow Draco had made in his note the day the kitten had entered their lives. The moment her precious boys would begin to get into mischief, Lex was right there to alert her. She had lost count of all the times she would be in the middle of something to find a blur of white fur racing at her, rubbing against her and meowing loudly for her to follow. She learned early that this meant her little men were up to no good. Even though the boys knew of their fluffy white spy, they loved the cat all the same and showered both Lex and Clark with affection. There were still times though, on occasion, when Ginny would turn and notice Lex watching her closely with intensity beyond that of a normal cat.

Just when Harry and Ginny thought their world could be no more complete, under three years after Perrin and Matrim came into their lives, they welcomed their daughter, Moiraine Ara.

Ginny smiled softly, remembering the exact look on Harry's face when she told him the wonderful news that he was to again be a father. . .

She had been practicing with the twins all day getting them to say the word baby, and point to her belly. The boys would giggle and rush around playing. She wasn't quiet sure if it would work or not, so when dinner time came, Ginny felt nervous and excited about breaking the news to her husband. The twins were seated at the table in booster chairs, giggling at each other from across the table. There were time when Ginny believed that her children spoke a secret form of language and she would instantly be made to think of her brothers, Fred and George. Ginny had already served the boys their food, knowing after receiving a note from Harry earlier, that he would be late from work. With her back turned she heard squeals of laughter that only meant trouble to her ears. Turning around she found peas strewn across the table and two little boys attempting to put on their most innocent of toddler faces.

"You uncles, Fred and George, would be proud of that attempt boys, but I know better," Ginny said with hands on hips, looking at the mess before her, knowing that her words were well over their understanding.

The front door opening let Ginny know that Harry had arrived; her heart skipped a beat in excitement as she put the last of the thrown peas into a napkin to be discarded. Ginny turned to look as Harry came through the doorway and her heart skipped excitedly in her chest. No matter how many times she saw him come through the door, she still felt weak in the knees knowing that he was returning home to her.

"Daa-deee!" Matrim and Perrin called out happily.

Harry smiled brightly as he walked over to stand beside Ginny, putting a hand on the small of her back as he looked at the boys.

"And how are my two favorite mischief makers today?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"You just missed the War of the Peas," Ginny said, leaning into Harry's kiss before taking the napkin to the bin.

Harry smiled down at his boys, ruffling Matrim's hair.

"Who won?"

Ginny clucked her tongue and stepped back to the table as Harry moved around to gently pinch Perrin's cheek and then take his seat. Ginny placed a protective hand over her abdomen as another wave of nervous excitement washed over her.

Ginny sat quietly through the rest of the meal pushing the food around on her plate. Harry would give her an occasional curious glance while eating his food.

"Something the matter?" he asked, reaching for his drink.

Ginny looked up from her plate and gave him a nervous smile, "I'm fine," she answered.

They continued to eat, occasionally tending to the twins with the wiping of a face or picking up a dropped spoon. Ginny glanced over to see Perrin silently staring at Matrim, who in turn looked back at his brother for a moment before both boys smiled brightly and began to squirm in their seats.

"I down, I down," the two chorused.

"I think they're done," Harry said, reaching over to pull Perrin's chair out.

"Beebee," Matrim said, picking up a pea off of his plate and throwing it across the table.

Ginny froze as she made to stand.

"No throw," Harry chastised Matrim as he lifted Perrin out of his booster and set the child on his feet.

Perrin ran the couple of steps over to Harry's side and threw his arms up in the air.

"Up, up," the toddler begged his father.

Harry scooped Perrin up and settled the child on his lap. Perrin squirmed for a moment, reaching for Harry's peas and picked one up.

"Did he say pea?" Harry asked, gently stroking Perrin's head before reaching for his fork.

Ginny felt her heart jump within her chest. "I'm not sure," she lied, taking a step over to lift Matrim out of his booster seat.

"Beebee," said Perrin, throwing the pea at his brother.

"Perrin, no throw," Harry said sternly before giving Perrin a curious look.

Ginny bent to put Matrim on the floor but the toddler clung tightly to his mother's arms.

"No down."

Ginny straightened, holding onto Matrim and sat down on her chair again. Ginny gave her boys a suspicious look before going back to her dinner.

Later that night, they tucked the boys into their beds after an evening of rough-housing with their daddy and a bubbly bath where each boy splashed their weight in water all over the bathroom. Ginny bent forward, holding her hair back as she placed a kiss onto Perrin's forehead. His lids drooped heavily over startling green eyes, so much like their father's. Ginny gently squeezed Perrin's shoulder before reaching up to stroke his soft cheek with the backs of her slender fingers.

"Goodnight precious," she whispered near his ear. Perrin's response was to turn his head and snuggle closer to the golden stuffed lion held tightly in his arm.

Straightening, Ginny turned to step to Matrim's bed, where Harry was saying his goodnights. Crossing paths in the middle of the room Harry reached out, brushing his hand on Ginny's hip as she ran her hand down his arm until the were out of reach. Once again Ginny bent forward, pressing a warm kiss on her son's forehead. Matrim's closed eyes squeezed before relaxing as he lightly fingered the scarlet bow of his golden lion.

"Night sweetheart," Ginny whispered into Matrim's ear.

Ginny moved to stand again but paused as Matrim's hand reached up, grasping a lock of her hair. Ginny felt him gently move the silken hairs between his fingers before he let out a sigh, allowing her hair to slip out of his grasp to once again play with the ribbon of his beloved stuffed toy. Looking down at the foot of Matrim's bed, Lex laid curled into a fluffy white ball. Ginny reached out giving the cat a quick stroke near his ear. Lex moved his head, licking Ginny's finger with his rough tongue before settling back into a comfortable position again.

Ginny stood and turned to the nursery door only to find Harry standing against the frame, hands tucked in his pockets looking at them intently. She felt her stomach flutter nervously and caught herself in time before she placed a hand over her abdomen. She watched Harry's eyes slowly roam from Perrin to Matrim before his gaze came to rest on her. The tired smile Harry gave her spoke more than a million words he could have ever said. In that one instance she saw a man who was finally whole and content. Walking to him Ginny placed a hand onto his side, leaning up to brush a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harry reached up, gently squeezing her arm before bringing his hand to rest on her hip.

"I love you," he whispered back, taking a deep breath as he nuzzled her temple.

Half closing her eyes, Ginny smiled before taking a hold of her husband's hand and led him away from the nursery. Harry followed her silently through the master bedroom, where Clark laid sprawled across Ginny's pillow. Ginny turned and looked over her shoulder with a smile as she walked down the dark hall and into the den. The couple sank down onto the sofa and enjoyed the luxury of silence for a brief few minutes.

Ginny sighed, snuggling down further into the crook of Harry's arm that he had wrapped around her. She felt him kiss the top of her head, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

"Hmm?" Harry answered, leaning his head back against the couch.

"I think it's time we considered moving the boys into one of the bedrooms," said Ginny, sitting up.

Harry gave her a curious look as she tucked a foot under her, now facing him.

"Why do we need to do that?" He asked.

Ginny fought to hide her smile as she picked an invisible piece of lint off of her slacks.

"I think their old enough now to leave the nursery," she said, brushing at her pants before looking back up at him again.

Harry stared at her with those piercing eyes, studying her.

"I don't see why there is the need to rush," he said finally.

Ginny couldn't help but grin, his over protective nature for his children reminded her of her own mother at times. Harry frowned at Ginny's grin.

"Why don't we simply wait until they're three before we consider moving them upstairs?" Harry asked, adjusting himself so that he was turned slightly in his seat to face Ginny better.

"It would be too late by then. We simply need the space." Ginny answered, waiting to see how long it took this time for her words to sink in.

Harry sat with a confused expression on his face.

"Now why would we need the space?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and said nothing, content to wait until he figured it out.

Harry's brows furrowed as he looked at his wife. Slowly, his expression changed, his eyes roaming over her.

"Ginny. . ." Harry said, sitting up further.

Ginny's smile grew, watching the light of understanding come over him.

"I was just about to conjure some pink and blue pudding," she said teasingly.

"You're. . . You're not?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny's only answer was a nod of her head.

Harry's eyes widened, quickly looking down at his wife's stomach. Harry reached up, cupping the side of Ginny's face with his hand. A huge smile crossed his features as he leaned in kissing her gently. Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a fierce hug. He buried his face into the side of her neck, laughing happily.

"Another baby," he said kissing her shoulder.

Ginny hugged him tightly, looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

"Another baby," she whispered. . . .

Four and a half year old Perrin came bounding into the kitchen, his twin brother Matrim only a couple of steps behind. Both boys were giggling as they spotted their mother at the table. On the floor playing with a dolly sat their two year old sister, Moiraine. Beside her was their fluffy white cat, Lex, comfortably stretched out with his eyes squeezed shut. Ginny glanced up from her parchment as her sons approached her. No matter how many times she saw them, she was still stunned by the fact that they were the exact image of their father with his raven black hair and vivid green eyes. The only true distinction was that their hair lay smooth as black silk on their heads instead of a wild disarray like their father's.

Moiraine looked up from her doll and squealed in delight as her older brothers ran into the room. Her hair was pulled back into two pig-tails, already a dark red that matched shockingly with photos Harry had of his mother, Lily. Moiraine's eyes crinkled in delight as she scrambled to her feet, those pretty hazel eyes that matched her mother's save for the deep emerald flecks that caused an almost mesmerizing effect when someone stared into them.

"Hi, Morie," Matrim said, reaching out to twirl his sister's pig tail as she raised her arms up to her brother.

"Can we go outside, Mum?" Perrin asked, shuffling his feet on the floor as he looked at the back door anxiously.

Ginny turned to look through the kitchen window at the sun filled sky outside.

"If you promise to take Morie with you and stay out of your father's shed," Ginny said, giving Perrin and Mat each a stern look.

The two boys glanced at the other and grinned, communicating silently for a moment before saying in unison:

"We promise."

Ginny gave them a skeptical look before sighing.

"Alright then, I'll be out in a moment after I finish this list," Ginny said, dipping her quill into the ink bottle before scratching off another item onto the parchment.

"Thank you Mum!" Matrim said, throwing his arms around Ginny's waist in a quick hug.

"C'mon Morie," Perrin said, reaching down to take the toddler's hand as Mat raced to open the back screen door.

Ginny watched her children hurry out into the warm spring day. A hoot from the adjoining room drew Ginny's attention away. She got up from the table to see what Hedwig needed. She found two owls atop the perch attached to the window sill of the owl receiving room. Hedwig sat on her own stand, fluffing her feathers before settling down again. Opening a drawer, Ginny took out the appropriate change and gave it to the large tawny owl that held the day's edition of the, Daily Prophet.

A small spotted owl sat patiently until after the other owl took flight before sticking its leg out for Ginny to take the note.

"Thank you Iona," Ginny said, reaching into a tin of owl treats and giving one to Angelina's owl. Ginny tucked the news paper under her arm, stepping over to give Hedwig a treat as well. "Good morning," Ginny said as Hedwig took the treat from her open palm.

Ginny walked through the kitchen and out onto the back patio as she opened the envelope addressed to her. She heard giggling coming form further in the yard as she pulled out a patio chair to sit, dropping the newspaper onto the table. Glancing at the brief note Ginny's eye caught a caption on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Setting the letter aside she opened up the newspaper to get a full look at the large picture that took up half the page.

_Malfoy Heir to Finally Wed._

Below the caption was a black and white photo of Draco Malfoy standing tall and regal, looking much as his father had always carried himself. Beside him was an equally regal looking woman who held her chin high with an air of superiority. Neither of the couple looked happy, neither looked deeply in love. For that Ginny felt a flash of sadness. Shaking her head she folded the paper and set it aside to pick up the note again. A streak of furry white interrupted her this time as Lex flew up the stone path and stopped at Ginny's feet, howling loudly.

"What mischief are they into now?" Ginny asked Lex as the cat took off again, leading Ginny to the trouble she knew her children were now into.

Quickly Ginny followed the cat. Around the curve of the stone path Ginny found her three children behind a large oak tree hunched down with their backs to her.

"Do it again!" Perrin demanded.

Even Moiraine was in on the fun, giggling and clapping her hands. Ginny stepped forward, making no noise as she peered over her children's shoulders. None of the them took notice to their mother as Matrim took the wand and prodded a caterpillar, causing it to fatten and grow beside a magically increased dandelion. Ginny's jaw dropped her hand flying to her pocket where sure enough, her wand was missing.

"Matrim Arthur," Ginny said firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

She watched the twins freeze, their shoulders slowly going up as they attempted to shrink within themselves. Slowly the boys turned around, matching cringes set on their adorable faces.

"Petty," Moiraine said, grabbing for the swollen yellow weed.

Ginny glared down at the boys, hands on hips as she waited for an answer.

"We were only playing Mum," Perrin said, looking up at her with his most innocent of expressions.

"We though Morie would like to see the catah – cater ---"Matrim said, scrunching his face to think. "Caterpillar!" Matrim said finally, smiling proudly at himself. His smile quickly slipped when he looked back up at his mother's expression. "Sorry Mum," said Matrim, quickly thrusting Ginny's wand up for her to take.

Ginny frowned down, taking the wand away and putting her hand back on her hip.

"What have I told you?" She asked sternly.

"Not to touch your wand or Dad's," Perrin and Matrim chorused.

Deep within Ginny, she fought a smile that sat beneath her aggravation.

"House. Now." Ginny said, pointing towards their home.

Matrim and Perrin scrambled to their feet and hurried off without a backwards glance. Lex sat beside Moiraine, rubbing his cheek against her leg as the toddler tore at the engorged dandelion. Ginny bend down, lifting her daughter up into her arms.

"Come on love, let's go before your brothers try to blow up the house," she said, giving Moiraine a kiss on the temple.

Ginny paused long enough to gather her letter and paper before stepping back into the house. Perrin and Matrim stood together in the kitchen looking apologetic but Ginny wasn't buying it.

"We're sorry Mum," Matrim said.

Perrin nodded his head in agreement.

"Mm-Hmm," Ginny said, sitting Moiraine onto the floor before reading her forgotten note quickly. Casting the note onto the counter beside the paper she turned back to her boys. "I think a week with no pudding should do as punishment, for now," said Ginny, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

Perrin opened his mouth to protest but Matrim elbowed him lightly. Perrin closed his mouth again before uttering a single word. Moiraine sat happily on the floor beside her mother's feet, watching the scene unfold.

"I've half a mind to not let you go visit your uncles Fred and George at the shop today," she said, watching them closely.

Both boys' jaws dropped in shock and immediately rushed forward, arms outstretched.

"Please mum, please don't do that," Perrin and Matrim said together.

Ginny looked down at her two boys with a shrewd eyes.

"Are you going to touch my wand again?" she asked.

"No mum!" the boys said as one, slipping their hands behind their back to cross their fingers.

Ginny noted this, her eyes narrowing. "Alright, you can go," she said.

The twins began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I will tell your father what happened after he arrives home today," Ginny said firmly.

All celebration from the twins abruptly stopped. The boys looked up at her in an almost panic state.

"Please don't tell Daddy," Perrin begged.

"Honestly Mum, we won't do it again!" Matrim promised.

Ginny suppressed another grin, taking on a sterner expression than before.

"To your rooms then to think about what you've done until your Aunt Angelina arrives to take you," Ginny said, bending down to pick up Moiraine as the toddler tugged on her pant leg.

Perrin and Matrim turned and ran out of the room as if someone had set a flame to their bottoms. Ginny could hear the pounding of their feet and they tore down the hall and up the stairs to the bedrooms on the second level. Lex sauntered into the kitchen from the back door and rubbed up against Ginny's leg.

"Thank you, precious," Ginny said.

With a final rub against her Lex padded out of the kitchen following the twins' path.

Ginny shook her head, hugging Moiraine closer to her.

"Those two are going to be the end of me. Soon I shall be hearing explosions from their room and be receiving letters from the school concerning their misbehavior." she said, walking toward the doorway of the kitchen. "One of these days I'm going to find that mold maker and smack him hard," Ginny grumbled, rounding the corner and walking down the hall.

TBC. . .


	20. The Disintergrating Letter

Ginny heard the front door close, quickly followed by the sound of her name being called; she pulled a light sheet over Moiraine as the toddler slept. Moiraine's little arms tightening around a stuffed lion and her breath caught for a moment before releasing it in a contented sigh. Ginny quietly stepped out of the nursery, glancing over her should to make sure her daughter was still sleeping, and tiptoed hurriedly through the master bedroom. Two large, fluffy balls of fur, one black, one white, lay curled at the foot of the bed as their mistress walked past. Clark peeked through squinted green eyes, his tail giving the slightly flicker at the very tip before squeezing his eyes shut again. Lex stood, gave a tremendous stretch, and then padded into the nursery while Ginny partially closed the bedroom door.

"Harry, I'm back here," Ginny called out in a loud whisper, walking down the hall towards the great room.

"Hello, love," said Harry, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist as he bent his head down to peck his wife.

"Hello to you," said Ginny, turning her head to place a warm kiss on the scratchy surface of Harry's cheek. Harry pulled his head back to smile down at her, stroking the small of her back.

"Where are the children?" he asked, looking around curiously.

"Angelina picked the boys up earlier for a visit and Morie is napping. We'll just pick them up before dinner," said Ginny, reaching up and trailing her fingertip down Harry's jaw line.

"Oh?" Harry asked, pulling her closer against him. His eyes glinted in a way Ginny was all too familiar with.

"Mm-hmm," Ginny answered. Harry began to walk backwards, pulling her with him towards the closest sofa.

"How long has she been napping?" murmured Harry, leaning down to nip just below Ginny's ear. He stopped when the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch. His hands skimmed down her hips and back up her back.

"She just fell asleep," Ginny whispered. Her eyes partially closed as a thrill coursed up her spine. "Won't be up for a couple of hours."

"Mmm, a couple of hours is a very long time," Harry muttered against her jaw, continuing the path of kisses he had created.

"Very long," Ginny breathed out. She twined her fingers into Harry's hair and pulled his head down to capture his lips.

Harry slipped his hands beneath her shirt, lightly running his fingers along her sides, leaving a trail of goose-pimpled flesh in his wake.

Harry lowered himself, taking Ginny with him and slid along the arm of the couch onto the cushioned seat and laid back at an odd angle. Ginny grinned as Harry suckled on her bottom lip, squirming so that she was half atop him with her foot on the floor in front of the couch.

"A bit awkward, don't you think?" Ginny asked, kissing down the front of Harry's neck.

Harry tilted his head back to give her further access. "Working just fine for me," he murmured.

"Good day at the office?" Ginny asked, unbuttoning the top of his shirt with one hand and kissing beneath his chin.

"No talk of work," Harry grumbled, sliding his hands over her shoulders.

Ginny's hand hesitated for a fraction of a second on his buttons; this wasn't the first time over the last few months she felt a disconcerting twinge in the back of her mind over such a simple statement.

Pushing the shirt open, Ginny moved down and kissed the center of his chest, inhaling deeply as she did so. She had always loved his scent, it brought her a feeling of being safe. She placed another kiss on his chest, her fingers running lightly over his flesh. Harry curled his fingers into her hair before running them down her sides, lying still beneath her. Ginny moved up again, her palms flat against Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her fingertips as she reached his lips and fully took what was hers in a deep and lasting kiss. Harry let out a moan, tightening his arms around her waist to hold her closer. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as Harry's hand slid down to cup her rear, she grinned against his mouth. She felt her senses sinking as she became lost in Harry's kiss.

Suddenly, Ginny became very aware of her surroundings as she realized the wonderful sinking feeling wasn't entirely from the kiss, but more so from the pair of them slipping off of the couch.

"Har--!" Ginny yelped, but was too late. The couple tumbled off of the couch and onto the rug below.

"Ooff!" Harry grunted, landing partially on his wife.

"Oww!" said Ginny, her hand having smacked the coffee table.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, taking her hand to exam it. Ginny chuckled when Harry kissed her fingers.

"A bit of a mood killer isn't it?" she asked. Harry turned her hand over and gently kissed her pinky. "They're fine, though I fear I'll never play the violin again."

"Dreadful shame, especially since you never started," said Harry, closing his hand around hers and bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Dreadful," said Ginny, closing her eyes and tilting her chin up.

"I love you," Harry whispered, brushing her fringe back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm – I love you," said Ginny.

Harry shifted, bringing himself to rest between Ginny's jean-clad thighs. He still held her hand, bringing it above her head. He rested his upper body weight on his elbow, enabling his free hand to slip up her top.

"Here?" Ginny asked, glancing around before reaching up to kiss him.

"Here is fine with me." Harry smirked, kissing the tip of her nose and rotating his hips. Ginny sucked in a quick breath, feeling his hardness press against her.

"Here is good," she whispered.

* * *

Spent, the couple lay on the floor between the sofa and coffee table, a blanket from the back of the couch covering them. Harry lay on his side facing Ginny with his head propped up on his hand.

"The boys having dinner with Fred and George?" Harry asked, trailing a finger beneath the curve of Ginny's breast from beneath the blanket.

"I honestly question the intelligence of allowing the boys too much free time with my brothers," said Ginny, though she would have it no other way.

Hedwig's disapproving screech sounded from the kitchen alerting the couple. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before getting up and quickly dressing. Harry stuffed his wand in his back pocket and walked through the kitchen with his shirt left open. He made his way to the small room, just off to the side of the kitchen, where Hedwig stayed. Ginny followed, going to the sink for a glass of water.

Glass in hand; she was just in time to see a sleek brown owl take flight from the magical window's sill and circle before heading south. Harry stood with his back against the writing desk, absently feeding Hedwig owl treats as he glanced over the sealed envelope. Ginny recognized the wax seal as that of the Ministry of Magic, her brows furrowed and she put the glass to her lips. Harry took his wand from his back pocket and tapped against the red wax to break the seal and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. For several quiet seconds, Harry's eyes flew over the page, his expression becoming darker with each passing moment; by the end of the letter he was frowning openly. He turned the parchment over and glanced at the back to see if there was anything else. He had no more than turned the parchment back when it disintegrated into a fine powder. Ginny blinked, watching the powder float to the floor and disappear.

"Harry?" said Ginny. Harry seemed not to hear her as he stared out the window. "Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry sighed heavily, leaning against the writhing desk and shook his head. He glanced at her for a moment before looking out the window again.

"Baiulus Caliga."

"What?" Ginny asked, stepping towards Harry.

"The Bearer of Darkness," said Harry, reaching up he rubbed his forehead; in his other hand he gripped his wand in a tight fist.

A blanket of cold dread settled over Ginny, she shivered involuntarily.

"I don't understand, Harry," said Ginny. She set her glass on the desk, hoping that at any moment he'd look up with a cheeky grin and say 'Gotcha!'

"We've been receiving reports of a cult following that has been slowly forming over the years. There hasn't been any noted up rise, yet. The group's roots go deep back to ancient times; we've got men researching to find out its exact origins and what they are now up to."

"Why are you telling me all this Harry? I mean, you're not saying that anything serious has happened," said Ginny, feeling increasingly concerned.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand, gently stroking her thumb.

"The Ministry wants me to be involved in the investigation."

"Okay, so they want you to be involved. You've been on other cases before," said Ginny, not grasping what Harry was driving at.

"I'll have to be gone Ginny -- for a few months . . . maybe more," said Harry, looking a mixture of angry and apologetic.

"Oh . . ." was all Ginny could muster though her shock. She was having an impossible time being able to accept Harry not being there for, possibly, months on end. "If you suspected something like this might happen, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ginny's voice was more accusing than she meant it to be.

"Aww, Ginny, I'm sorry," said Harry, pushing off of the desk and pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't want to go; I tried my best to prevent this from happening. I didn't want to tell you because I was hoping that somehow they wouldn't ask me."

Ginny pressed her face into Harry's chest and began to cry tears she didn't realize she was on the verge of until Harry's arms were around her. He stroked her hair, holding her tightly against him. Harry kissed the top of her head, breathing in deep.

"I love you and I love the children. There's nothing more important to me than the four of you," Harry said into her hair. "You're my world."

Ginny clung to Harry tighter, burrowing her face further into his chest. Old fears locked deep within Ginny began to, once again, to resurface.

"Mummy?" a sleep-filled, tiny voice called from the kitchen archway.

"We're in here sweetheart," Ginny called over her shoulder. She stepped away from Harry and hastily brushed her finger tips under her eyes to wipe away the evidence of tears.

The couple stepped out of the small office, Moiraine stood just inside the kitchen rubbing her forehead with a tiny fist; her dark red-hair sleep tussled. She clutched a stuffed golden lion to her chest.

"Hi Morie," said Harry, giving Ginny's side a gentle squeeze.

Moiraine huffed and ran grumpily to Ginny where she held her arms up expectantly.

"So chipper after a nap, she is," said Ginny, scooping Moiraine up into her arms. Moiraine snuggled into Ginny's neck. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to her father and pulled her stuffed lion closer.

Harry stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ginny and Moiraine, squeezing them both. "I love you," he whispered against Ginny's temple.

Ginny closed her eyes, working to keep more tears from falling.

Moiraine squirmed and reached for her father. Harry let go of Ginny, fully taking Moiraine. As soon as she was in her father's arms, Moiraine snuggled against him in a fake huff, half grinning against her father's shoulder.

"We'll talk later," said Harry, kissing Ginny's cheek once more before turning and walking into the living room with Moiraine.

* * *

"Tell me again why I let them go visit?" asked Ginny after a loud thump was heard from upstairs, well past the children's bedtime.

"I'll get them," said Harry with a proud grin. He hastened his step after catching Ginny's frown.

The evening had been full of lively chatter about the events of the day that the twins shared with their favorite uncles, Fred and George. Much to Perrin and Matrim's displeasure, several contraband items were confiscated from pants pockets and jacket seams. When pleading didn't work to win them back their prized possessions, the boys resigned themselves to the fact that they would have to do without their uncles' latest and greatest inventions to try out on each other the next day.

Harry returned several minutes later and sat down on the sofa next to Ginny. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Will I be able to contact you?" she asked, twisting her wedding band on her ring finger.

Harry sighed, instinctively tightened his grip on her.

"Contact will be limited. You'll have to send any correspondence through the Ministry of Magic. I'm positive any letters will be thoroughly inspected to insure that it gives nothing away, incase it is intercepted." Harry nuzzled against Ginny's temple before kissing her.

Ginny nodded sadly. Her eyes were drawn to the single phoenix feather in its glass case, perched on top of the mantel. Scenes from her past flashed before her eyes, every second of sorrow and joy that lead up to this very moment in time.

She turned to face Harry. Ginny could see a broad spectrum of emotions behind his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that she could get lost in for hours on end. Worry was clear to see, etched across his face. She knew that his worry wasn't for the mission that lay ahead but for his family which would be left behind.

"We'll get through this," said Ginny bracingly. She could sense that one small piece, which weighed heavily on his shoulders, was lifted.

"We will," said Harry with a nod. "You know where everything is, stored in the vault."

"Harry, I don't want --" Ginny began.

"Ginny," Harry cut her off, "I have to remind you of this . . . every time, no matter what."

Ginny clenched her jaw. It was rare that Harry was forced to go on missions, but they both knew his job came with great risks.

Harry had a special vault, apart from their family vault at Gringotts, set aside, for his children, if anything were to happen to him. Harry had always felt a deep sense of loss in not being able to find out as much as he could about his own parents or Sirius for that matter. He wanted to make sure his children never experienced that.

Every month, Harry would make a special trip to Gringotts, to vault 713, that very same vault which once belonged to his late god-father, Sirius. There, Harry would deposit something more precious than unicorn's blood or goblin wrought gold. He would deposit memories. Harry had found a way to copy his memories, to be saved in small vials, but still enable him to retain them, unlike that of the standard pensive. Over the years, the unassuming vault of 713 became a treasure trove of magically protected vials, filled with silvery vapor, neither liquid nor gas, that shown like moonlight. Along with these priceless vials of memories were diaries containing his personal thoughts, written in his own hand. There were volumes of photo albums, all filled with pictures of family and friends. In the center of this room stood a carved stone basin atop a pedestal, this pensive would be used at any time the children, and their children, wished to.

Each time Harry was sent on a mission, he reminded Ginny of this vault, and how important it was that, if anything should happen to him, she vow to take the children there, and allow them the chance to have what he hadn't as a boy, knowledge and understanding of their parents, and their past.

Ginny nodded, bowing her head. Harry sighed, and leaned forward, gently kissing her cheek before nuzzling it. "When will you have to leave?"

"Probably in a few days, I'll know more tomorrow." Harry answered.

Ginny closed her eyes, tipping her chin towards the ceiling. "When are we going to tell the family?"

"Sunday dinner, everyone will be there." Harry reached up, cupping Ginny's cheek, lightly stroking with his thumb. "We'll get through this," he repeated in a soft whisper.

Ginny's eyelashes glittered with unshed tears. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a tender but firm kiss. Ginny felt warmth spread though her, a deep sense of love radiated from that one simple gesture, causing her heart to swell painfully.

He would be fine, this she knew.


End file.
